Hell Can Be Home Too
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest. DemonSam. To save Dean from an eternity of torture Sam willingly walked into Hell.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.  
__Major AU from the end of S3. Wincest._

**Chapter 1**

Sam stared at the gate that had started so much trouble. It was here that he had learnt the awful truth of his death and what Dean had done, here that an army of demons had been unleashed and it was here that he had last seen his father and had seen Azazel die. He held the colt in his hands, turning it over absently. Two months ago the hellhounds had come for Dean, with Lilith gloating over them. Two months since he'd watched his brother torn apart in front of him and two months since he'd killed Lilith. She hadn't realised that Dean's death had been the final straw for Sam; he'd flipped all those little switches Ava had talked about and after that destroying Lilith had been so easy. Bobby thought he'd used Ruby's knife when in fact he'd simply reached out with his mind and snuffed her out like a candle. Hunting had gotten a lot easier, not that he'd done much of that. But demons ran from him now, called him Master, the Boy King.

Sam knew there was no way to bring Dean back from hell, his body was a mangled mess even if Sam could get his soul back he'd be dead again in seconds. Sam needed Dean like he needed air, he couldn't live without him. But that was okay now because there was a place they could be together forever. Sam smiled and inserted the Colt into the keyhole, watching it spin and the gates open. He squared his shoulders and stepped inside, commanding the doors to close behind him. As long as he had Dean, hell could be home too.

He walked through hell, forcing himself to ignore the souls being tortured as he searched, demons cowering away from him until he found one that actually approached him. He knew this demon, knew her better than any others really because she'd been inside him for over a week.

"Meg." He stated flatly and she bowed low, seeing the anger in his yellow eyes.

"Master." She answered, not looking up at him.

"Take me to him." Sam ordered and there was no need to specify who, they all knew why he was there, why he was finally taking his place among them. She led him deeper and deeper into the pits and then stopped at an alcove with a single rack inside. Sam knew without looking who was stretched upon it, he could feel the closeness of his brother. He snarled at the demons working on Dean and they ran, a glance banished Meg from his presence too and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Dean didn't need to see his anger or the physical effects of his powers. Slowly, yellow eyes faded to soft hazel and he stepped into the alcove, reaching out with shaking hands to undo the chains that bound Dean to the rack.

Dean, his hero and a man that could be shot and insist he was fine, whimpered and cringed away from his touch, eyes clenched tight. Dean was shaking, from pain or fear Sam wasn't sure, and muttering softly under his breath. Sam choked back a sob and gently laid his hand on Dean's forehead. Dean froze before trying to pull away, almost falling off the rack.

"Shh. Dean it's okay, it's me Sammy. I've got you big brother." Sam spoke softly, keeping his tone soothing and wild green eyes shot open to stare at him in horror.  
"Dean? Can you...do you know who I am?" Sam asked slowly, not sure what was wrong.

"Not again, please not again. Not him, never him." Dean's please broke Sam's heart. How many times had they used his form to torment Dean?

"Dean, it's really me." Sam soothed, gently stroking Dean's face. Realising the one thing that might help Dean believe, Sam reached under his shirt and removed the amulet holding it up so Dean could see it. Green eyes locked onto the familiar item hungrily and Sam smiled. He slowly reached out to lower the cord around Dean's neck and one thin hand twitched as if to grasp the amulet. Dean stiffened and then looked down in shock at his unbound hands, quickly moving to clasp the amulet in both hands. Dean clung to it and Sam smiled.  
"I kept it for you Dean, knew you'd want it back." Sam reached out gently to try and hoist Dean up. Dean whimpered and tried to struggle without letting go of his amulet.  
"Dean, hey, it's okay, just want to get you off this thing." Sam assured him, rubbing gentle circles on whatever unbroken skin he could find.

"No. Sammy can't be here, can't leave ever. Sammy's safe, has to be safe." Dean muttered and Sam swallowed. He gently lifted Dean into his arms, actually relieved when Dean passed out, it would make thing easier for the moment. A thought had a demon appearing at his side, ready to fulfil his orders.

* * *

Dean woke to an absence of pain and wondered what new torture had been thought up for him now. He didn't know how long he'd been in hell but it had been years and he had long ago given up any hope that Sam would manage to rescue him. It was hopeless, the only way out was as a demon and Dean dreaded the day he became one of the things he hunted, he clung to the hope that Sam would be long dead by then, he didn't want Sammy to have to hunt him, even if he no longer remembered his brother by then. He tried to muffle a sob, not wanting them to know he was awake again but he couldn't stop the sobs. He felt movement nearby and tensed, waiting for pain that never came. Instead gentle, human hands wiped him down with what felt like a cool cloth. Dean bit back a scream at the momentary kindness, the torture afterwards was always so much worse.

"It's okay Dean, I've got you. Not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again big brother." An oh so familiar voice said and Dean's sobs grew loader. This was the worst torture, the times a demon came to him in Sam's form, offering hope only for it to be cruelly snatched away.  
"I know you're awake Dean; come on open your eyes, please Dean." Sam pleaded and Dean found himself opening his eyes to see what looked like Sam leaning over him with a cloth in one hand and a small smile on his face.  
"Hey. You hurt anywhere?" the demon asked and Dean just stared.  
"Please say something Dean."

"Not him, stop pretending." Dean demanded shakily and then watched a lone tear fall from hazel eyes. That was new, no matter how good the imitation they could never cry. The tear made its way down the imitations face to drop onto Dean's face, he flinched and then his tongue darted out, desperate for any sort of liquid and sure enough he tasted salt water. Even if a demon could cry would it be salt water like a human?

"Guess you're thirsty, sorry I didn't realise." The demon babbled and then searched around a bit before holding a glass of clear liquid out to him.  
"It's just water, promise. See?" The demon took a sip himself and then held it out to Dean before frowning.  
"That's not going to work. Okay." He muttered before putting the glass and reaching out to Dean who automatically flinched away.  
"Easy, just helping you sit up so you don't choke." Was murmured before warm, gentle hands helped lift him and then lowered him again but he was shocked to find he was now reclining on what felt like pillows.  
"That's better." The glass was picked up and held to his lips. Dean cautiously darted his tongue out to test and sure enough cool water slipped across his tongue. He drank greedily but then the glass was pulled away.  
"Slowly Dean, don't want you to be sick. Wait a few minutes and you can have more."

Sam watched Dean as he lay against the pillows; at least he seemed more coherent now. Though he was still insisting Sam wasn't Sam. It hurt but he would just have to persist until Dean accepted the truth. He'd make sure no demons came into the rooms he'd had created for them, he didn't want to spook Dean or make him remember the torture anymore than he already did. He was just glad he'd found Dean before he'd started to become a demon himself. He didn't know what he would have done if Dean had forgotten him. He smiled softly at Dean and then lifted the glass to his lips again. It didn't surprise him Dean was thirsty, sure technically he was just a soul but he still remembered needing water and therefore still got thirsty. It wasn't a shock to know he'd been denied water or food, Dean was far too skinny but he would fix that. He kept up the gentle touches, trying to show Dean that he was safe now.

"Just get on with it. Won't scream." Dean muttered finally and Sam sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Dean, I could never hurt you." Sam answered softly as Dean finally drifted back off to sleep. Once he was sure Dean would sleep for a while Sam slipped from the room, he would find the ones that had harmed Dean and they would pay for what they had done. He needed to know what had been done, as much as he dreaded learning it, to figure out a way to help Dean. He left a demon to guard the door in case someone got the bright idea to try and hurt Dean again.

When Dean woke again he was alone, there was no sign of the fake Sam. He struggled to sit up and look around, something he hadn't really been able to do before. The room he was in looked like many of the bedrooms he'd been in searching for clues during a hunt. He was on the king sized bed, with a table on either side of it. The room was done in soft colours, mainly blues, a big difference to the colours he'd been surrounded with for years. He shivered and then struggled to get out of the bed. He fell to his knees on the soft floor and then fought to his feet, grabbing onto a chair to steady himself. Opening a door he found a closet with clothes that looked familiar, he reached for a shirt and held it to his face...it was his! Shaking hands searched the rest and found some were his and others were obviously for a taller, slimmer person...the thing masquerading as Sam. He couldn't let himself hope this was real because if he did then when the betrayal came it would hurt so much worse. The next door revealed a luxurious bathroom and Dean couldn't help the small smile at the sight of a shower, he was filthy and he knew he stank of his own blood and other fluids. Grabbing clothes from the wardrobe he moved slowly to the shower, leaning against a wall as the warm water ran over his body.

He froze when he saw the figure sitting on the bed and then backed towards the wall. The Sam thing smiled at him softly.

"Glad you found the clothes and shower. Feel better?" He asked and Dean refused to answer.  
"Hungry? Got some food, I know it's not a burger but I don't think you could handle one at the moment." Sam stood and walked slowly towards him and Dean realised he'd backed himself into a corner. He tensed ready to fight but the Sam thing just held out a hand to him, not moving any closer.  
"Come on Dean, tomato soup is waiting, even managed to get you some coffee." Sam pleaded and Dean's hand went up to the amulet around his neck. He could remember this Sam giving it to him out on the rack but how did he get it? Had Sam buried it with him or had a demon taken it off Sam in a fight? Was his brother dead even now? The thing that looked like Sam just stood there, waiting patiently and staring at him with Sam's pleading puppy eyes. Dean chokes back a sob, this thing is so much like Sam, the best one yet, and it's killing him to see it look at him like that.

"Not real, not him. Can't be." Dean sobbed and his legs buckled but he didn't hit the floor. Warm, strong arms caught him and pulled his close to a warm, living body and Dean lost the fight, clinging to the offered comfort.

"It's okay Dean, it's going to be okay." A soothing voice breathed into his ear as he sobbed, wishing it could be real.

Sam sat on the floor, holding Dean close for the first time while his brother was conscious. It was a start at least, that Dean was letting him hold him even though Sam suspected it was simply because Dean was too tired to fight him at the moment. He laid gentle kisses on the top of Dean's head, gently stroking still damaged skin, although it was healing at an incredible rate. When Dean's sobs abated Sam stood up, easily carrying Dean back over to the bed where he tucked him in with a small smile and then held the bowl of soup up for Dean to eat. A shaking hand reached out and carefully clutched the spoon. Sam relaxed as Dean slowly began to feed himself. He ignored the fearful glances between spoonfuls and just relaxed beside Dean as his brother ate. Being here with Dean was a lot simpler than out there amongst those who now followed him, here he could be Sam, not the Boy King, and he loved it. He half dreaded the day Dean learned the truth but by then it was possible Dean would be a demon himself, not one of those low class black eyed body stealers but one closer to his own power. The process would be slow because he would not cause Dean pain intentionally but really he did have eternity now.

_TBC..._

_Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own the boys no matter how much I wish otherwise.  
__Glad everyone likes this!! For those reading this on ffnet I have a poll up in my profile for this story._

**Chapter 2**

When Dean woke he found himself in a familiar position, in bed and held close by the thing masquerading as Sam. He didn't know how long it'd been going on; only that he'd slept about five times since it had started. At least he was being fed and given water regularly, though what the price for that would eventually be he didn't want to imagine. He'd only woken alone twice and the demon had been there after he'd left the bathroom, waiting with food for Dean to eat, sometimes it even ate with him. While the break from physical torture was kind of nice he'd almost prefer it over this.

He froze as hazel eyes slowly opened and the demon smiled softly at him. The demon moved back a bit as it always did once they were both awake, giving him some space that he was grateful for.

"Good morning Dean." Was the gentle greeting and Dean gave a jerky nod in reply. He'd learnt the demon wouldn't give up until he replied in some manner, just like stubborn Sam. He shook that thought away; no he would not fall for it. The demon sat up and stretched and Dean found himself studying it closely, looking for any mistakes. There were none that he could see, all of Sam's scars were present on the visible skin though were a few that he didn't recognise but they had that 'new scar' look to them, obviously meant to have been gained since Dean's death.  
"Hungry?" Dean bit his lip but nodded and the demon smiled.  
"I'll go get breakfast while you wash up." The demon stood up and Dean looked away, not wanting to see it walk around looking like Sam while half naked. He hadn't even realised neither of them was wearing a shirt!

Dean waited for the demon to leave before heading towards the closet to grab some clothes and then into the bathroom to shower. He shuddered as he realised something...he was doing everything the demon told him to! Shit! He closed his eyes and leant against the wall, ignoring the boiling water pounding into his skin. He choked back a sob as he though over what he'd become, some demon's pet, just because it looked and acted so much like Sammy. The real Sam must be so ashamed of him. He tried not to cry but for some reason since being in hell he found it harder to fight showing his emotions.

"Dean!" he didn't react to the horrified scream as Sam saw what he was doing. Sam moved fast, turning the water off and bundling Dean up in a towel before carrying him over to the bed to inspect the damage. Despite the fact that Dean would heal it hurt to see him hurt in any way.  
"Dean? Can you hear me? Where does it hurt?" Sam demanded and slowly green eyes focused on him. Sam gasped in surprise as Dean's knee caught him in the stomach, followed by a fist aimed for his face. Sam dodged and grabbed Dean's wrist gently. He didn't want to hurt Dean but that didn't mean he wanted to be hit either, sure Dean was nowhere near his former strength yet but Sam didn't want to risk his eyes flashing on instinct or something.  
"Dean calm down, it's me. You're going to be okay. I need to see what damage you did standing under hot water like an idiot." Sam argued as he dodged another kick. Finally he was forced to pin Dean to the bed with his body, staring into angry, fearful green eyes.

"Get off." Dean growled out, sounding so much like his old self that Sam's heart soared for a second.  
"Not your pet Demon!" Dean spat and Sam closed his eyes.

"Dean you jerk! I'm just trying to help you! I walked into hell for you, to save you from the torture! Because you're my big brother and I love you, I'd do anything for you." Sam yelled, fighting to keep control of his powers, he would not hurt Dean. Dean went suddenly still beneath him, eyes wide in shock.

"What..."

"Dean?"

"Bitch." Dean whispered and Sam laughed, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Jerk." He answered softly, freeing one hand to cup Dean's face.  
"It's me Dean, promise. I'm not leaving you ever again." Sam whispered and Dean's gaze was suspicious but less hostile. Sam sighed and moved off of Dean, extending a hand to his brother. Dean looked at it but didn't take it, struggling up on his own and ignoring Sam's pleading look. Sam pushed his grief aside and slowly walked over to Dean, gently checking the burns.  
"Not too bad, they'll heal pretty quick here."

"Sammy wouldn't stay in hell." Dean whispered and Sam pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"No choice Dean. You don't have a body to go back too, the damage was too severe and I won't leave you here alone." Sam answered sadly.

* * *

Sam watched the souls being tortured sadly. Sure many of them deserved to be in Hell but he could not bring himself to enjoy hearing their screams. Nearby demons cowered away from him as he walked amongst them, lost in thought. If there was some way to take Dean back to Earth it would help so much but he didn't know any way other than Dean becoming a demon himself and there was no way he was asking for ways. He could not show any weakness to the demons around him. They already chafed at his orders about not killing when above ground; anyone possessed was to be left in good physical condition when the demon vacated the premises. He'd simply told them it would help hide them from Hunters if they didn't pull of humanly impossible stunts for fun and it was true.

He hated ruling the demons, even though a part of him relished in their fear and obedience. He just wanted to stay with Dean all the time. Dean...he smiled at the thought of his healing brother. Dean was slowly putting on weight and beginning to look like he had before he'd died much to Sam's relief and enjoyment. How a soul lost or gained weight he wasn't entirely sure but it wasn't really important. He just wished Dean would believe that he really was Sam. He'd never done anything remotely demonic around him and yet Dean kept insisting Sam was merely a demon toying with him and it was getting frustrating. Okay so Dean was right about Sam being a demon now but he would never hurt Dean, he still loved him no matter how he had changed. But lately he hadn't been able to stop noticing Dean's looks or the way his eyes changed shades of green depending on his mood. There was a good reason he moved away from Dean once he woke up, he didn't want Dean to feel the way his body reacted to their closeness, didn't want to scare Dean anymore than he already was. He dreamt of them together, sharing eternity happily and he hoped one day he would get his dream.

* * *

Bobby opened the letter, heart heavy with dread. He hadn't seen the kid since...no one he'd contacted had and Bobby was afraid for him. And now out of the blue a letter that was dated two weeks ago. He sat down hard as he read the letter, a single tear falling.

Bobby,

Thanks for everything; you've been like a second father to both of us. If you're reading this then I went through with it. I'm sorry Bobby but I can't live without him. I see him every night, in my dreams, screaming as they tear him apart. I can't leave Dean to that fate for eternity, I just can't. I'm going after him, by now I'm already there. I know you know something about what Dad feared but I'm doing this for Dean. I left the impala in a lot for you, take care of her. All our hunting supplies and stuff are still in her, so use what you want. Don't worry about us Bobby; just make sure you live a long, happy life.

Samuel Winchester.

The letter fell from his hand as he stared at nothing, lost in his memories of two little boys he'd watched grow and now he had lost both of them. Yes he knew what John had feared, he'd even assured Dean that Sam had been brought back okay and now...Sam was giving into the very thing he had always fought. Would he be able to stay Sam enough to even want to save Dean? He had to believe that the brother's love was stronger than any demonic power. He had to.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Thanks to all those who have voted. Castiel will eventually appear in this. I just read a rather hot story with the three of them together and wow! Should I try it?_

**Chapter 3**

"What are you doing here?" Sam hissed dangerously and the demon before him cowered away.  
"Well?" He demanded and Meg straightened up defiantly. With a though Sam tightened the protections around the door behind her.

"He's ours!" She screeched.  
"He willing sold his soul, he belongs on the racks." She told him and Sam's eyes flashed from hazel to yellow in an instant. Over the years since arriving it had gotten a lot easier to call on his powers and it now happened automatically when he was mad.

"Dean is mine to do what I please with bitch. Come near here again unless I summon you and I will destroy you. Understand?" He snarled, his powers holding her tightly in place and she choked out an affirmative answer, fleeing as soon as he released her.

Sam sighed and rested his head against the door, fighting to calm down and let his powers recede. Once sure his eyes were hazel again he opened the door only to freeze in horror.

"Dean." He raced to his brother's side, cradling him gently and causing Dean to cry out in pain or fear, something his brother hadn't done since the early days of being taken from the rack.  
"Shh. Its okay Dean, I'm here now. So sorry, she'll never come here again, promise." Sam soothed as he gently looked Dean's wounds over. He should have killed Meg instead of letting her leave; he'd have to rectify that mistake. She would pay for hurting Dean.

"Sammy!" The choked cry brought tears to Sam's eyes as he held Dean close. Wild green eyes opened and locked onto him.

"It's gonna be okay Dean, I'm here." He assured his brother and then Dean was clinging tightly to him. Sam gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair, whispering soothing words in his ear and Dean slowly began to calm down. He finally pulled back and stared up at Sam who managed a soft smile for him.

"Do what you say, please not rack." Dean choked out and Sam felt the tears flow.

"No Dean, you're never going back there, promise. You don't have to do what I say big brother, I just want you to get better." Sam rushed to reassure him and while Dean seemed suspicious he accepted Sam's words for the moment.  
"Can you tell me where it hurts?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, looking down.

"My ribs and leg." Was the quiet answer. Sam gently cupped Dean's face, making him look him in the eye.

"You don't look down for anyone Dean, not me, not anyone." Sam whispered and then stood up, gently helping Dean up, taking his weight to spare the injured leg and ribs. He settled Dean into a chair and then knelt at his feet, looking him over. It was easy to see which was the sore leg, Dean's jeans were torn and bloody and Sam felt his eyes flash, thankful Dean couldn't see his eyes. He gently pushed Dean's jeans up to inspect what seemed to be a wicked knife wound. Dean watched him the whole time with wide eyes, flinching slightly whenever Sam got too close to a wound.  
"I need to get some things from the bathroom Dean, I'll be right back." He stood and then smiled as Dean actually reached out and grabbed his hand.  
"Dean?" he asked and Dean bit his lip.

"Don't leave." Dean whispered and Sam reached out with his free hand to touch Dean's face.

"Not going anywhere big brother. I'm just going to get some water and bandages, okay? Look, you can see me the whole time." Sam pointed to the bathroom door and Dean gave a jerky nod. It was nice that Dean wanted him there but this was not how he wanted it to happen. Dean slowly let go and Sam walked into the bathroom, making sure Dean could see him the whole time as he gathered cloths to clean Dean's wounds and then bandages which while not really necessary could be a comfort and reminder of life for Dean. He knelt in front of Dean again and began cleaning the wounds, talking softly the whole time. Once he was done he helped Dean into clean clothes and then over to the bed. He helped Dean get comfortable and then lay beside but on top of the covers. Dean rolled over, studying him closely for a while as he began to drift off.

"Wish it was real." Dean whispered before succumbing to exhaustion and Sam closed his eyes in pain.

"It is Dean." He answered, despite knowing Dean wouldn't hear him. Once sure Dean was deeply asleep he left the bed and slipped from the room, eyes instantly changing to demonic yellow as he searched for one particular demon.

He found her amongst the racks and slammed her into a wall, silencing every demon in the area and even many of the souls currently pinned to the racks as they watched in awe.

"You dared touch what is mine." He whispered and Meg's eyes went wide in fear. She looked around for aide but none there would go against him, no matter what they may think of him all knew he was too powerful for them to disobey.

"Master." Meg gasped out, trying to plead for mercy but Sam was past granting any.

"You have harmed my family enough, no more!" He snarled and Meg screamed as he tore her apart, slowly. When he was done there was nothing left of the demon Azazel had called his daughter. Sam looked around but none dared look at him.  
"Any comments?" He asked and all the demons trembled.  
"Dean Winchester is mine. As punishment to all.....release them from the racks. You enjoy your work therefore you will have none for the next cycle." He ordered and the demons rushed to obey, leaving the human souls to cower on the floor and Sam wished he could do more for them but he could not release them from Hell. He turned and stalked back to Dean, not wanting him to wake alone.

* * *

Dean could feel the demon beside him the instant he woke and for once was grateful for that. He shivered slightly and gentle arms wrapped around him, a soft voice whispering soothing words. He'd thought physical torture would be better, he'd been wrong. He'd rather be with the fake Sam than back on the rack, he knew that now. At least here there was kindness, even if it was fake. Part of him wished it was real, that Sam was with him, protecting him from the demons. But if he was that would mean...it would mean his Dad had been right, that the demon had been right when it had asked how sure he was and he couldn't face that.

He slowly rolled over to see sad hazel eyes watching him and he whimpered softly, torn between wanting this to really be Sam and the fear that it was all some sort of elaborate game or trap. Gentle hands came up to sooth him and Dean felt the tears begin to fall. He'd spent years on the rack, so long that he knew he was a mess, he'd been so close to giving in so why send the fake Sam? They'd almost had what they wanted, him broken and willing to do what they wanted just to make the pain stop. He knew he was still in Hell, he could feel the power creating the rooms so why the game?

"Feeling better?" Sam's voice asked and Dean just stared at him, his emotions all over the place and then he was being pulled into a tender embrace.  
"I'm sorry Dean, I promise she won't hurt you again."

"Are you real?" Dean whispered and Sam pulled back so he could stare into Dean's eyes. Fearful and yet almost hopeful green met his gaze and Sam smiled at his brother.

"Yes, I'm real Dean." Sam answered calmly and Dean frowned.

"But...how? If you're Sam how did you get here? Why are you here after so long?" Dean asked, feeling a bit more confident that his questions wouldn't get him hurt, the Sam demon had never hurt him no matter what he'd done in the years since his being brought to the rooms. Sam shifted so that he was sitting on the bed and Dean tensed but Sam simply began to stroke Dean's hair.

"I opened the devil's gate again, walked right in and made sure it shut behind me. Left Bobby the Impala and a note, so don't worry he'll take care of your baby for you. As for why I'm here, I'd think that was obvious Dean. I couldn't leave you here alone jerk. The time thing...it was only two months for me topside. Guess it was a lot, longer for you considering how long it's been since I got here and I'm sorry Dean. I tried so hard to find a way to get you out and in the end all I could do was come here to be with you." Sam told him, never letting up the relaxing motions of his fingers through the short dark blonde locks. Dean closed his eyes, shuddering as he fought tears, he wanted so much to believe. Soft fingers gently wiped his tears away.  
"It's okay Dean, I have no regrets about coming here, just wish I'd been quicker. We have forever now Dean, I'll never leave you." Sam promised and Dean sobbed, it was everything he'd always wanted Sam to promise, that his little brother wouldn't leave him again.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean ate, smiling as he noticed his eating habits were a lot closer to what Sam remembered. Sure it was taking years but slowly Dean was becoming himself again. Meg's little attack had caused a setback lasting months but Dean had eventually moved on and realised that no one else was hurting him. Dean looked up at him, feeling his gaze and Sam smiled at his brother who actually gave a hesitant smile in return. Well, it was more a slight twitch to his lips but it was still good to see.

* * *

Bobby stared at what had once been a Devil's Gate and was now a twisted heap of stone and metal. Reaching down he removed what was left of the Colt and held it in his hands. Nearby he found a boot print, the right size to have been left by Sam. He had hoped the letter was a hoax and had meant to come right away but he'd been called away on a hunt. Whispers were circulating among hunters about the sudden decrease of demonic activity and what it could possibly mean. Bobby knew in his heart no matter how much he wanted to deny it, Sam had taken his place in hell. He prayed he never had to face either of the boys he counted as sons across a battle field but he knew it was likely. There were only two possible reasons for the decrease in activity, Sam had recalled them to build up his army in preparation for something or there was enough of Sam the hunter left in the demon to want to protect people to some degree and so he had commanded no killing. Honestly Bobby didn't know which reason he dreaded more. Sam had been gone almost a month now, who knew how long that was in hell.

* * *

Sam watched Dean sleep, thinking hard. He'd been making progress with his brother ever since Meg's attack. His eyes flickered yellow at the memories but he pushed his powers back, not wanting Dean to sense anything and wake. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in hell but figured maybe a month or so from a mortal's viewpoint. In hell's time he'd been there nearly a decade which meant Dean had now been in hell for thirty years. He could feel the slow, still subtle changes occurring in the shorter male and while he was happy that the change was happening slowly he needed Dean to accept him before he realised he was changing into a demon or else he'd panic and who knew how much damage that would do to Dean?

He could of course simply make Dean believe, after all extremely powerful demon here but he didn't want to do that. Dean was the one person he could always count on, he'd sold his soul for Sam after all and to alter his mind like that? No. He would never do that to Dean, he loved him too much to ever harm him and messing with his head counted as harm. He just wanted his big brother back so badly it hurt.

Sam nearly jumped out of the bed and actually yelped when a hand hesitantly brushed his arm but his reaction served to make Dean actually laugh for the first time since Sam had found him. Sam blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"Lost in thought. You scared me you jerk." Sam admitted and Dean smiled slightly.

"You screamed like a girl bitch." Dean answered and Sam laughed, happy to hear the old nickname and content to ignore the hesitancy and still lingering suspicion in Dean's eyes for now.

"Well I thought you were still asleep." Sam told him, stretching out on the bed, freezing when Dean reached out to trace one of his newer scars.  
"Werewolf," he told his brother softly, "about a week after you...left. Wasn't paying enough attention." Sam admitted and Dean frowned.

"So you hunted after?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Tried to stay with Bobby but I just couldn't so I hit the road. Hunted anything I could find and I screwed up several times. My head wasn't in the game." Sam acknowledged wryly.

"Lilith?" Dean whispered fearfully and Sam smiled at him.

"Dead. Told you, I won't let anyone hurt you Dean." Sam answered calmly and Dean thought it over. He stared into hazel eyes, really considering the possibility that this was his baby brother. Sure he knew all everything about their childhood but so did most demons now, Dean had spilt anything and everything while on the rack...but he'd had his amulet.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered and Sam stayed quiet as Dean stared into his eyes and then suddenly Dean was hugging him and crying.  
"Sam, it's really you." Dean choked out and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging his brother tightly until Dean pulled back, trying to smile through his tears.  
"You shouldn't have come here."

"You're here Dean, couldn't live without you." Sam told him and Dean shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said softly and Sam frowned.

"For what?" He asked in concern.

"For being such a head case. Should have known it was you." Dean argued and Sam shook his head.

"Dean they tortured you for years, anyone would be a messed up from that. And from what you said they used my form to do some of it. I don't blame you. I'm just glad to have you back." Sam told him firmly and Dean slowly nodded despite the fact that they both knew Dean still felt bad over it.  
"What is it?" He asked, sensing Dean still had questions.

"How can you do this Sam? Getting me off the rack, keeping demons away, the rooms, food...Sam what did you do?" Dean almost demanded, eyes wide and Sam bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to tell Dean so soon after his brother finally accepting him but if he lied...Dean would never trust him again when he found out.

"I did what I had to Dean."

"No Sam, please no." Dean begged and Sam hushed him, holding him close.

"Dean it's okay."

"But you....Sammy why?"

"Remember the cabin? When you said you'd do anything for our family? How could I do any less for you big brother? I couldn't leave you alone to be tortured for eternity. I'd see what they were doing you to when I slept and I knew I could stop it. I'm still me Dean, still your bratty little brother." Sam told him earnestly and Dean just stared at him in shock, he'd never wanted Sam to do that for him.

"You...I didn't want that Sammy. I just wanted you to live." Dean answered sadly and Sam smiled.

"I know but this was my choice Dean. I couldn't live without you and now I never have to. We'll be together for eternity bro."

"Show me." Dean demanded shakily and Sam sighed.

"Only if you can say it." He whispered and Dean swallowed back tears.  
"I never wanted you to be scared of me Dean, I could never hurt you. I'm still your Sammy, promise."

"Demon." Dean whispered shakily and Sam nodded sadly, reaching out to run his fingers through Dean's hair, knowing Dean may never let him close again. Closing his eyes Sam unleashed his powers, taking a few deep breaths before opening his eyes.

Dean stared at the demonic version of his brother prepared to be scared or at least shocked and yet...he'd thought for years Sam was a demon so actually seeing it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Sam's eyes weren't black like the ones that had tortured him for years, they were yellow, not the same as the bastard that had chased their family, but similar. His skin was a bit paler and his hair darker and oh yeah, he had small fangs but over all...as freaky as it was...he was still Sam. Dean reached out and then stopped but Sam just smiled at him so he continued the movement to trace Sam's face and then gently feel the fangs.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly and Dean realised Sam was scared, he could see the fear in the yellow eyes now that he was looking. Big powerful demon and he was scared that Dean would leave him. Dean smiled, Sammy still needed him, still wanted him even if he was broken. Dean reached out and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Love you Sammy." He whispered and felt Sam relax against him, burrowing into Dean's embrace. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair as the first sob broke free. All this time Sam had been so strong for him, now it was his turn to be strong for Sam.

_TBC....  
__So it may have only been a few chapters but for the boys it took just over ten years for Dean to finally accept that Sam was really his brother. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Please vote in the poll on my ffnet profile or put in your review whether or not you think Castiel should be added to their relationship.  
__Suggestions will also be taken on what Dean should look like as a demon, he will not have black, yellow or red eyes though so please suggest a different colour_

**Chapter 4**

Dean watched Sam as he set out the food, studying his baby brother closely. He accepted that this was Sam, despite him now being a demon, and he was trying to pick out the differences in Sam. After all they had been apart for many years...at least he thought they had. Sam didn't look older and shouldn't he if Dean had been dead for years? He got out of bed and walked over to Sam, sitting down to share breakfast.

"You going to stare or ask Dean?" Sam finally spoke up after they'd eaten and Dean shrugged.

"Just thinking things over." He said and Sam sighed.

"Dean you can ask me anything, I won't hide anything." Sam told him and Dean nodded.

"How long have I been here...in hell."

"Hell time or topside? Hell time....about thirty three years, give or take I guess, time isn't exactly measure the same here. It also runs quicker than in the real world. Up there, it's been a bit over three months. I've been here just over a month."

"What happens now? I know you leave, mostly when I'm asleep...where do you go?" Dean asked and Sam sighed, closing his eyes.

"I go out there Dean, out into the rest of hell. I am technically in charge down here after all. I make sure the demons are doing what they're meant to, keep an eye on who's going out, what they do and why... ordered them not to go around killing people for fun, told them it's to keep hunters off their backs but...I can't stop them totally but I can keep the body count down. After...after Meg did...I punished the others by making them let the souls off the racks for a while. I can't free those souls or order them not to be tortured but I can try to make things a bit better." Sam explained softly, begging Dean to understand and accept what he'd done. Dean wasn't stupid, if Sam had ordered no killing or possessing people at all or for the souls in hell to be left alone...no matter how powerful his brother had become if every demon ganged up on him he'd be in trouble.

"Can...could you go topside?" Dean asked and Sam smiled softly.

"Yes, I walked in here Dean, this is my body. I can leave, run the risk of a coupe if I do though and...you're not a demon Dean, you're body was ripped to shreds...you can't leave and I'm not leaving without you." Sam told him and Dean found himself relaxing at the knowledge Sam would stay as long as Dean was unable to leave. But what Sam had said...did that mean Dean could leave if he was a demon? But to become one of those black eyed things he'd hunted? Then he noticed that Sam wasn't looking at him.

"Sammy? What is it? Is something wrong?" Dean asked nervously and Sam stood up to pace.  
"Sam you're scaring me here." Dean pushed and Sam walked over to sit on the bed, motioning for Dean to join him. Dean got up and sat beside Sam, not fighting the arms that gently wrapped around him.  
"Sammy?" he asked softly, curling into Sam's side for comfort.

"You're not a demon Dean...yet." the last bit was barely audible but Dean heard it and went rigid in Sam's embrace.

"No...I can't." He argued feebly and Sam kissed the top of his head.

"It's inevitable Dean. Remember what we learnt months before you died? Demons were human once. You won't be like the ones we hunted Dean, I promise you that. They end up like that because they're broken, twisted by torture and anger and the need for revenge. You'll still be you Dean, memories and feelings all intact, like me. Not as powerful as me obviously but a lot closer than any of the others. You're...it's already happening Dean, I can feel it. The changes are tiny, unnoticeable for now but not even I can stop it." Sam explained gently, trying to assure Dean that he would be okay.

"Promise?" Came the broken question and Sam felt a few tears fall into Dean's hair. He held Dean close, wrapping himself around Dean as if he could protect Dean from the truth but he couldn't.

"Promise. I'll help you adjust Dean; teach you how to control your powers so you don't accidentally hurt yourself or someone else." Sam promised quietly and Dean slowly relaxed in his embrace, letting the comfort soak into him.

"How long will it take till I'm..." Dean asked and Sam lay back on the bed, bringing Dean with him.

"Depends. Left alone, maybe a century, hell-time. Accelerated, depending on how much then anywhere from about a decade to four decades." Sam explained.

"Accelerate how?" Dean asked, fighting to keep the tremor out of his voice and Sam smiled at him, kissing his forehead. Dean moved so his head rested over Sam's heart. Sammy had always loved touching but it seemed to have increased in hell, not something he would have expected.

"Nothing bad Dean. You knowing about and accepting the change will speed it up a bit. I can help it by um....if you drink some of my blood and I use my powers around you more. Plus there's the whole sins thing, so eat as much as you want, be lazy all that sort of stuff will help. That's if you want to speed it up." Sam explained and Dean nodded against his chest.

"It would be better if I did, wouldn't it? I'm a liability, any demon wants to hurt you they hurt me." Dean said and Sam tightened his grip.

"Not happening, I've warded this place so tight no one else can get in." Sam growled and Dean reached out to pat his arm.

"Figured you would Sammy. But I still don't want you to be at risk cause of me. So I guess we're speeding things up." Dean told him firmly and Sam nodded sadly.  
"Don't you want me to..."

"It's not that Dean. I know you don't want to be a demon at all and now you're saying speed it up for me?" Sam answered and Dean smiled, pushing up on one elbow so he could stare down at Sam.

"Not just for you Sammy, for both of us." Dean reassured him and Sam's smile brightened.

* * *

Dean laughed as Sam telekinetically juggled spoons. This was not what he'd thought would happen when Sam had said he should use his powers around Dean. So far the changes had sped up enough that he'd be a demon in about thirty to forty years...they'd done pretty much everything except have Dena ingest some of Sam's blood. Dean could feel the changes now and it was a little scary but Sam was always there for him, helping him accept what was happening and that made it a lot better.

One thing Dean found confusing was the way he found himself watching Sam for the last year. He'd always been hyper aware of his brother, he had to be to look after Sam and when they watched each other's backs on a hunt but this was different. Sam had changed since accepting his demonic blood but from Dean's point of view none of the changes were bad. He was a lot more touchy feely when it came to Dean but he couldn't blame Sam for that since he was the same way, they'd been apart too long to not want to make sure the other was actually there through touch. And it had been those gently touches that had helped Dean realise Sam was real. What had made him stop and think was the way his body had started reacting when ever Sam was close. It had been uncomfortable at first, after all they were brothers but they were also demons, well one demon and one human soul on the way to becoming a demon. Not like he could go to hell for incestuous thoughts...in fact they were probably helping speed his transformation. Now the only question was, did he have the courage to one day act on those feelings and risk alienating Sam forever or did he let things stay as they were.

Sam could feel the changes in the way Dean looked at him and it made his heart race to know Dean was feeling it too. To think that it was possible that Dean could return the feelings Sam had suppressed as a teenager...it was a dream come true. Plus it would push Dean's transformation. But how to show Dean that what they felt was okay?

* * *

Sam was ready to pull his hair out, eight months and Dean was still watching him when he thought Sam wouldn't notice but he hadn't made a move! Unless...maybe he wanted Sam to make the first move? But that didn't fit with the way Dean usually operated...of course those were strangers in bars for a one night stand and not his baby brother so maybe...

Sam walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling as Dean relaxed into his hold where once he would have yelled for Sam to stop being a girl. Taking a deep breath and mentally crossing his fingers, Sam lowered his head and began to gently kiss Dean's neck. He felt Dean freeze but he kept going, gently rubbing Dean's sides and stomach with his hands and gradually Dean relaxed again, his head going back to rest on Sam's shoulder. Sam risked a glance and smiled as he saw Dean's eyes were closed and his face relaxed. Sam stopped kissing and turned Dean around so they were face to face. Green eyes opened slowly, as if Dean was worried about what he'd find and Sam took the opportunity to lean in and gently press their lips together. He pulled back to find wide green eyes focused on him.

"Sammy?" Dean breathed and Sam smiled, cupping Dean's face in his hands.

"Please Dean, want you, love you." Sam whispered and Dean smiled, not his old grin that hid what he was feeling but the true smile Sam had seen more of in hell than he had on earth. Dean reached out hesitantly and Sam stayed still, waiting to see what he'd do. Taking his stillness for acceptance Dean moved more boldly and buried one hand in the hair at the nape of Sam's neck while the other went to Sam's hip. Dean pulled Sam down and into another, more passionate kiss and Sam let him do what he wanted. Sam pulled back to let Dean breath and his older brother actually whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, making Sam smile again. His smile turned cheeky and he swept Dean up into his arms, earning him a startled yelp as Dean clung to him in surprise. He grinned and Dean rolled his eyes but let Sam do what he wanted.

Sam lowered Dean to the bed and climbed on after him, hovering over Dean and taking a good look at him, memorising every freckle and scar that he could see around the clothing. He leant in to kiss Dean again, moving one hand up and under Dean's shirt to map the muscles on his stomach. Dean shivered, raising his own arms to hold Sam closer, needing more contact.

"Shirt off." Dean demanded when they parted and Sam stared at him.

"You sure?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded, making Sam smile. His eyes flashed yellow and their shirts disappeared.

"Cheat." Dean grumbled but then his hands were on the revealed skin, mapping out areas he only used to touch when Sam needed bandaging. He arched under Sam's gentle yet arousing touches, reciprocating as much as he could. Where had Sammy learnt this! Maybe he should have gone to college too if this was the sort of thing they taught.

"Thinking too much." Sam whispered and nipped Dean's throat, making him groan.

"Sammy." Dean panted out, clinging to the demon. And there was no denying Sam was a demon now, Dean could feel the fangs as Sam gently nipped at his skin and having lust and love filled yellow eyes locked onto him was incredible.

"Gonna take care of you Dean." Sam whispered and began nipping and kissing his way down Dean's body towards his pants. Sam put his hands on the zipper and then looked at Dean for permission. Dean didn't even think about it, he nodded and lifted his hips to make it easier for Sam to pull them off. Of course Sam managed to remove jeans and boxers in one go and Dean blushed as Sam's hungry gave devoured his naked form. Sam looked up and his gaze softened.  
"Perfect." He told Dean with a smile and Dean smiled back at him, relieved that Sam found him attractive, scars and all. After that thinking became impossible as the wet heat of Sam's mouth encased him. Dean was babbling incoherently as Sam sucked and teased him, so when bloody fingers slipped into his mouth he thought nothing off and started licking them. As he swallowed Sam's blood everything intensified and he arched up, making Sam pull back a bit to keep from being choked. Sam slipped him some more blood and Dean came with a cry of Sam's name and then lay boneless on the bed. Sam grinned and moved up to lay beside him, pulling Dean into his arms.

"Sammy? Need to..." Dean tried to move a hand to Sam's belt but Sam stopped him, kissing Dean gently.

"It's okay Dean, just rest." Sam whispered smiling as he felt the changes inside of Dean. Dean mumbled sleepily and then went still in Sam's arms as much to Sam's surprise he completed the change. Dean was now a demon.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Thanks to all those who answered my plea for ideas on what DemonDean should look like. Poll on whether or not to add Cas to their relationship will be open for a while longer, so far the votes are pretty even. _

**Chapter 5**

Dean was surprised to find he'd woken before Sam, something that very rarely happened anymore. Shrugging it off he slithered out of Sam's hold and headed for the bathroom, they'd fallen asleep without cleaning up and he felt a little gross now. He slipped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water for a while before getting out to get dressed. He glanced up at the mirror and froze.

"Sam!" He screamed, staggering back only to slam into Sam's taller body.

"Dean? What's...." Sam trailed off his own eyes wide as he saw what had made Dean scream.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered and Sam pulled him close.

"It's okay Dean, this was what we wanted to happen eventually. Though congratulations on breaking the speed record." Sam told him and Dean looked up at him nervously.  
"You're a demon now Dean." Sam gently turned him, making Dean look at himself in the mirror. Dean looked down at first but then slowly raised his head to take in the changes. He was paler and his hair longer and wilder than he usually wore it, though not as long as Sammy's thankfully. It was also more golden in colour than the usual dirty blonde. He ran a hand over his ears to find they were slightly pointed at the tip, making him frown and Sam grin which then led to finding another change, he has small fangs. He flinched at that only for Sam to shift to his demon form and open his mouth, showing off his slightly longer fangs. His eyes...he flinched away from looking only to have Sam, nuzzle his throat gently.  
"You're beautiful Dean, love you no matter what." Sam breathed in his ear and Dean looked straight in the mirror. His eyes were the biggest change though thankfully they weren't black.

"Purple?" Dean scowled and Sam laughed.

"They suit you Dean." Sam told him firmly and Dean knew Sam believed it but seriously, purple? Though the new shape and slit pupil was kind of cool.  
"How do you feel?" Sam asked, holding him close and Dean thought about it. He was a demon now, shouldn't he feel different? He closed his eyes and really thought about it and then he felt it. Violet met yellow and Sam smiled.

"What?" Dean asked and Sam kissed him.

"We're linked Dean, my blood helped push you over. No other demon is as close to me in power as you are. You're unique and all mine." Sam told him softly and Dean slowly smiled.

"You're mine too." He said and Sam nodded.

"Of course. No one can ever part us now." Sam promised. Dean relaxed at that and turned in Sam's embrace to kiss him. Sam pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and Dean let him, needing the reassurance that just because he was a demon now didn't mean he wasn't still Dean.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Can't spend eternity in here Sam. Besides I know you won't let anyone hurt me and it'll be better for you if they realise I'm a demon now, right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, sometimes he hated how well Dean could read him and he had been getting arguments over his protecting a human soul.  
"So let's do this." Dean put his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. He felt Sam squeeze his shoulder for a second and then he opened the door, stepping out into hell for the first time in nearly twenty years. He let Sam take the lead as they headed away from the demon free area and he couldn't help smirking at the way every demon froze at the sight of them standing together. Both had let their demonic features and powers show so that there could be no doubt about Dean's new status and slowly the demons bowed to them. It was a heady feeling but he fought the urge to flinch at the way the souls on the racks cowered from them, that could have been him if not for Sam.

"There have been whispered about my protecting the soul of my human brother. Let it be known I was not protecting him but overseeing his transformation personally. The human Dean Winchester is now one of us and my bonded. His orders are to be treated as my orders." Sam ordered and Dean shifted slightly. Who'd have thought that the sight of Sam commanding demons would turn him on? Sam glanced at him and Dean shrugged, he knew Sam could feel his need but they were not giving the other demons a free show.

* * *

Bobby frowned as he checked his research over. So much for the lack of demonic signs. Something was happening and not far from where he knew Sam had buried Dean. He'd hoped the boys would be in Hell until after his death but with the signs something big was going on and big meant the boss. Sam was meant to be the Boy King so it made sense he was involved, it just broke his heart to admit it. The colt was still a half-melted mess, he'd tried to fix it originally but there was no way and last he'd checked Sam had Ruby's knife. That meant he had no way to kill Sam or Dean and end their suffering, all he could do was send them back to Hell. Could he do it though if actually confronted by one of them? He didn't know but he was headed for Pontiac anyways.

* * *

"You miss Bobby?" Dean asked out of the blue and Sam rolled over to face him, leaning up on an elbow.

"Of course Dean, but I don't think he'd appreciate an invite to visit." Sam answered, wondering where Dean was headed with this. Dean chuckled at his answer.

"We'd probably hear him swearing at us from here if we sent him one!" Dean laughed and Sam joined in.  
"I was just thinking...maybe...you could visit him? Let him know we're okay?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"Technically you could too but you'd have to possess someone."

"Yeah and that'd go down well with Bobby." Dean rolled his eyes.

"True. You think he'll react any better to my showing up? He knows I was going to come here and he'll know what that means. Immune to Holy water and exorcisms or not it'd still be a painful visit. And yes I can break a Devil's trap, you can too, but that leaves Bobby more vulnerable." Sam explained, kissing Dean.  
"What brought this on?" He asked and Dean shrugged.

"Just missing him. Guess it really hit me that we'll probably never see him again and if we did..."

"Bobby in Hell after death?" Sam asked, eyes wide but when he thought it through he realised that is was a possibility.  
"If...IF that happens then he'll get the same treatment you did, anyone we knew will. We can pass it off as personally overseeing the transformation of those who will by our Court." Sam's answer made Dean grin.

"Brilliant sasquatch." He praised and Sam smiled.

* * *

Dean gasped and arched under Sam's roaming hands. He didn't know where Sam had learnt all this and frankly he didn't want to know but wow. Some of what Sam did would have killed him if Dean was still alive!

"Sa...sammy." He choked out, hands going to Sam's hair as his brother expertly sucked at him. Laughing yellow eyes looked up to lock on him and Dean felt himself let go and change features too. Sam pulled back, earning a whimper, and moved back up Dean's body to kiss him, fangs clashing slightly.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he did every time but this time Dean nodded. Sam stared at him and then gave a brilliant smile, materialising a tube of lube in one hand. Dean swallowed but concentrated on relaxing, he trusted Sam and knew he'd never hurt him but still...he knew no matter what it would hurt a bit at first. He slowly relaxed as Sam took his time preparing him while going back to what he'd been doing before which really helped take Dean's mind off what Sam's fingers were doing. Eventually Sam pulled back, despite Dean's very vocal protests and moved up again so they were eye to eye. That made Dean realise what was about to happen and he nodded again at the silent question in Sam's eyes. He pulled Sam down for a kiss at the exact moment Sam entered him, letting Sam swallow the sound of pain it caused.  
"Alright?" Sam whispered and Dean swallowed but nodded. Sam waited a little longer before slowly beginning to move.

Dean was incoherent, moving to meet Sam's thrusts when the door slammed open, he rose up to glare over Sam's shoulder only to stare in shock for a second before Sam shifted his angle. Dean gasped, clawing at Sam's back as he climaxed, Sam following a second later only to collapse on top of Dean. It was a few seconds before Sam had the energy to roll off and then he too looked at the newcomer.

"Sam, who's the guy with wings?" Dean asked and Sam cracked up laughing at the look on said winged beings face. But he sobered instantly when it took a step towards the bed. Sam moved so that he was in front of Dean, blocking his brother from this being that was not a demon.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded, power gathering and the winged being reacted by gathering its own power although neither was attacking yet.

"I am Castiel and I am here for Dean Winchester." Was the calm answer. Dean stiffened and moved closer to Sam for both protection and out of the need to back his brother up if it came to a fight.

"What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?" Dean asked as he willed clothing for both of them into existence. Castiel stared at him in confusion which quickly turned to horror.

"It cannot be...I am too late." He whispered sadly.

"Too late for what?" Dean demanded angrily and Sam placed a hand on his arm, restraining him.

"I was sent to save you but now you are lost to us forever." Was the tight reply and they both noticed Castiel was looking for an exit. Sam studied him before slowly letting the gathered power dissipate. He stood from the bed and moved towards Castiel and to Dean's surprise the guy seemed to get more nervous the closer Sam got.

"You told us your name but what are you? You're not a demon." Sam asked calmly and that seemed to calm Castiel a little.

"I am an Angel of the Lord." Was the answer and the brothers realised why Castiel was nervous. An angel in hell? Talk about being outnumbered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam and as you already know this is my brother Dean. If you're not here to hurt anyone then you might as well sit down and tell us why you're here." Sam offered softly and Dean almost smiled at the look of confusion on the angel's face. He had a feeling they were not what he expected.

"You heard Sammy, grab a seat. You don't try to hurt us and we won't hurt you." Dean reinforced Sam's offer of peace and got up from the bed himself, his features fading back to human as he sat beside Sam on the couch. Castiel slowly moved to sit facing them on a chair but he was poised for flight.

"You said you were here for Dean, why?" Sam asked and Castiel looked at them before finally answering.

"The Seals are breaking, I was sent to return Dean to life so that he could stop it. We did not realise he was...that he would break so quickly." Castiel finished sadly and Dean cringed.

"I didn't break! Sammy saved me." Dean argued and Castiel looked at Sam who shrugged embarrassedly.

"I couldn't leave Dean here to be tortured so I came and took him off the rack. Dean finished changing only a few weeks ago, I changed the instant I stepped foot inside the gate. It was a price I willing payed to save him centuries of pain." Sam explained and Castiel listened in surprise. A demon wanting to protect a human? It was unheard of.

"Okay I get that you wanted me to stop some breaking Seals but why me? There are a lot of Hunters on earth. And what exactly are these seals anyway?"

"How could you not know?" the angel demanded, thinking they were playing dumb but they honestly were confused.

"Why would we know?" Sam asked.

"You rule here do you not?" Castiel asked and Sam nodded.  
"Then the Breaking would be on your orders." Castiel stood and moved away but Sam raised his hands in surrender.

"I swear to you, I have no clue what you're talking about. My only orders where to not draw attention from Hunters or kill anyone when on earth. That did not exactly make me popular." Sam said earnestly and the angel frowned.

"Why should I believe the word of a demon?"

"What would you like me to swear by?" Sam pushed back and Castiel paused to consider it, could they be telling the truth?

"The Seals are what contain Lucifer. Once sixty six are broken he will be free. The first has already been broken by Dean." Castiel finally answered and Dean swallowed.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked and Sam wrapped a protective arm around him. Castiel observed their behaviour and found it...odd.

"A righteous man shed blood in hell." Castiel said and the brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"What? Okay other than...well sucking some of Sam's blood to make the change faster I've pretty much been here my whole time. I haven't made anyone bleed." Dean answered.

"That cannot be true." Castiel argued and Dean shrugged.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong guy."

"Do you know which demons are breaking the seals?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded.

"Lilith."

"Okay, problem two, I killed Lilith the day she killed Dean. So some sort of imposter?" Sam pondered.

"Are you....Sammy you sure you killed her? What if she was immune to Ruby's knife or something?" Dean asked quietly and Sam wrapped both arms around him.

"I promise she's dead Dean, didn't use the knife. Ruby told you I had a bomb inside. I watched you die and I couldn't do anything, when she attacked me it was like all these switches just flipped...I killed her." Sam reassured Dean softly. Sam looked over at Castiel.  
"We'll help you figure out who's breaking the seals and stop them." Sam promised and Castiel stared in disbelief.

"Why would demons help angels?" He asked warily and Sam smiled at Dean.

"Because if Lucifer is freed I lose control here and can't protect the ones I love." Sam told him honestly.

"Demons lust they do not love." Castiel argued and Dean growled.

"I love Sam! And he loves me! Bobby! What if the demons go after him?" Dean asked and Sam swore softly.  
"You've got to go to him Sam, warn him." Den pleaded but Sam shook his head, torn.

"Not leaving you here alone Dean...You were going to bring Dean back to life?" Sam suddenly turned to the angel who nodded warily.  
"Can you still do it?"

"He is a demon."

"I'm talking his body, not his soul. Can you heal the damage, restart his heart?" Sam argued and Castiel nodded.  
"Do it and we will fight with you to stop the Seals." Sam promised and Dean stared at him wide eyed, Castiel just frowned.

"You wish me to enable a demon to walk free?"

"Dean could leave anyway he just doesn't want to possess someone. I can't give him his body back but you can. Plus you get two hunters turned powerful demons helping you in the fight. I'm guessing they've got ways of going under your radar but they won't be worrying about other demons finding them. We can help."

"Demons cannot be trusted. You on your own are extremely powerful but the two of you lose on humanity cannot be allowed." Castiel stated and Sam sighed.

"So we set up rules, we break them you take whatever punishment out on me." Sam offered and Dean shook his head.

"No way! Both of us or neither Sam."

"Dean..."

"No. I want in on this. I spent years on those racks Sam, I am not letting that happen to everyone else." Dean argued and Castiel saw it, despite being a demon Dean still held compassion for mankind, more than even some of Castiel's own brothers. Sam was harder to judge but it seemed that as long as Dean was safe and happy then the more powerful demon would go along with it, a most unusual occurrence. Castiel had only seen a demon protect another if it could use it for something and yet there was nothing Dean could give Sam...except love if what they said was truth. Was it possible they had somehow retained those human emotions? Samuel had been right, there were protections up against angels, not demons and if Lilith truly was dead then Samuel was the most powerful demon alive. They could always deal with them after the threat to the Seals had been dealt with.

"Very well. I will revive Dean's mortal body but I cannot take his soul to it." Castiel said and Sam smiled while Dean just stared suspiciously.

"I can summon Dean easily enough. Rules?"

"You must not harm humans."

"Obvious and we had no intention of doing so. Next?" Sam answered and Castiel nodded.

"You will obey orders."

"Yours, we'll deal with you, not any other angel. And we want to be able to question the order. I blindly followed my Dad's orders for years, I can't go back to that. Besides we might have insight you don't and that could alter plans." Sam said and Castiel thought about it, the demon wasn't saying they wouldn't obey, just that they wanted to know the reasoning behind the order and be allowed to offer an alternative...it sounded fair.

"Agreed." He finally said and Dean smiled, relaxing a little.

"Dean's body will still be in the grave?" Sam asked and Dean shivered slightly.

"Yes, you should not be there when I bring it back. The interaction between our powers...."

"Alright. How will I know when it's done? Coffin doesn't hold much air and without Dean's soul driving it I doubt his body is going to dig itself out."

"Leave immediately after I do, it will be done when you reach the site. I do not trust you, but I will do what I must to save the Seals. Do not betray me."

"We won't." Dean promised and Castiel vanished. Sam kissed Dean softly.

"Hold on Dean." He whispered and then Dean was alone in the room. He closed his eyes and waited, Sam would not leave him behind. He gasped as he felt Sam's power wrap around him and pull, letting it happen.

* * *

Sam staggered slightly as he appeared in what looked like a bomb site, he could feel the dissipating power and knew Castiel had kept his end of the bargain. Not wasting time he mentally reached for the coffin and pulled it to the surface before dropping to his knees beside it. He reached out and shakily removed the lid to see Dean, looking as if he'd never died, lying unmoving inside. Sam reached in and gently pulled the body out, smiling at the warmth of the flesh underneath his hands. He lay Dean's body down away from the grave and placed a hand over the heart, gathering power and thrusting it back into hell. He found Dean easily and wrapped him in the power, smiling slightly when he felt Dean relax, and then he was pulling. He thrust the power into the body and watched as a cloud of smoke came up from the ground to pour into Dean's body. It arched and then violet eyes flashed open before fading to familiar green. Dean lay there gasping for a moment, clinging to Sam's hand before slowly sitting up.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean looked up at him, slowly smiling.

"I'm fine...it really worked?" He asked and Sam grinned.

"Yeah, you're back jerk." Sam told him, offering Dean a hand up. They stood and looked around at the damage Castiel had caused.  
"Thanks Castiel." Sam whispered, knowing the angel could hear him.

"So now what?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"We need intel, Bobby's the best bet." That answer made Dean groan.

"You do realise how many tests he's going to put us through, right?" Dean grumbled and Sam laughed.

"Yep, wouldn't be Bobby if he didn't. Come on, let's find a payphone." They walked down the road and grinned when they found a closed gas station with a payphone outside. Sam dialled the number, listening as it eventually went to the answering machine. He hung up, figuring their return from hell was news better given in person.  
"No answer, guess he's not home."

"If he's hunting he could be gone for weeks Sam, we need to find him sooner than that. How do demons seem to know where people are?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Not like someone gave me an instruction manual...I could try how I found you in hell." Sam offered and then shut his eyes, focusing on Bobby. He'd nearly given up when he found him and then he grinned.

"Sam?"

"Not far, come on I'll teach you how to shift locations." Sam held out his hand and Dean took it, opening his sense to 'watch' what Sam was doing, it was how Sam generally taught Dean what he knew. A second later they were standing outside a motel in Pontiac.  
"Room 202." They headed down the hall and then stopped at the door.

"What do we say?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Hi Bobby?" He offered and Dean groaned but knocked. The door opened and then a shotgun came up to point at them.  
"Whoa! Bobby don't shoot, it's us. We need to talk to you, that's all." Unfortunately Sam's words didn't get the shotgun re-aimed.

"Bobby come on, just listen for a bit." Dean tried and Bobby's scowl deepened.

"I don't know what you are but you picked the wrong boys to imitate." He growled and Sam stepped slightly in front of Dean, hands up.

"Bobby it's us. Guess it's been what, about four months since the hellhounds got Dean? Two or so since I used the Gate to get to him? It's a really long story Bobby but we are who we look like." Sam tried again and then blinked as water splashed into his face.  
"Thanks." He grumbled even as Bobby stared in shock.  
"Look we shouldn't do this in the hall, especially if you decide to pull the trigger." Seeing the sense in Sam's words Bobby backed up and they followed him into the room, only to stop a few feet in, unable to go further. Sam sighed but looked up and sure enough there was a devils trap drawn on the ceiling.

"Sam?" Dean whispered and Sam looked at him, taking his hand to squeeze.

"It's okay, we can break it any time we want but it might help Bobby feel safer till we explain." Sam answered and Dean nodded, both ignoring the watching hunter for the moment. Bobby frowned, if they were trying to make him believe they were the brothers they were doing a lousy job, Dean protected Sam, not the other way round.

"What are you?" Bobby growled and Sam sighed, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them again Bobby moved back further as Sam's eyes flashed yellow.  
"Demons....get out of their bodies!" Bobby demanded and took a breath to start the exorcism.  
"Exer...." Bobby trailed off as Sam stepped out of the trap, Dean following him. He swallowed, the demons were too powerful and he didn't have the knife or colt.

"We're not going to hurt you Bobby, you know us! Hell, you're the closest person to a father we have anymore." Dean argued, sitting down on one of the room's rickety chairs, arms crossed.

"Never trust a demon. Even if you....then you're not the boys I knew anymore." Bobby said, he couldn't actually bring himself to fully say what Dean was getting at, that his boys were now demons.

"We're mostly the same where it counts Bobby." Sam argued, sitting beside Dean and appearing totally relaxed.  
"Just sit down and listen would you? If we were going to hurt you we would have done it already. Seriously you get more paranoid the older you get Bobby." Sam grumbled and Dean laughed.

"He's got good reason to Sammy." Dean commented and Bobby sank into a chair, still holding his shotgun though he knew it wouldn't do him much good if it came to a fight. These two...they were so much like the brothers and yet there were differences too. Dean never gave way to Sam so much and for a bit Dean had seemed almost scared of being in the trap. Then again Sam had had demon blood in him his whole life while it would have taken years for Dean to change...so Sam was the more powerful? Then Dean following made sense, demons seemed to flock to the more powerful of their kind.

"What do you want with me?" Bobby asked gruffly and Dean smiled at him.

"To make sure you're okay, say hi, see if you've heard anything about demon movements." Dean answered and Bobby just stared at him.

"Shouldn't you know about any demons up here?" He tested and Sam sighed.

"Technically? Yes. But someone's masquerading as Lilith, gathering an army and breaking the Seals that contain Lucifer. We have to stop them and well, we've kind of been out of the loop for a bit." Sam admitted, leaning forward to meet Bobby's gaze.  
"If Lucifer is freed...I'm sure you can guess the consequences Bobby. We can't let that happen and we kind of made a deal to help stop it."

"Deal? With what? From what I've heard you're the boss down there now." Bobby argued and Sam shrugged.

"For the moment, not if Lucifer is freed. The deal was for Dean's body, I couldn't bring it back to life and without it Dean would have had to possess someone, something neither of us was all too keen on. As for who the deal is with...we're not the only ones trying to stop the breaking. We met an angel in hell, he was there to free Dean since they didn't know Dean had become a demon. We agreed to help find and destroy the demons breaking the seals, to obey orders and not to harm any humans, not that we would have anyway, and in exchange the angel brought Dean's body back." Sam explained and Bobby stared in shock. That was some story and demons didn't tend to be so elaborate in their traps.

"Sam? Dean? I..."

"It's okay Bobby, we understand. Took me ten years hell time to finally believe it was really Sam that had pulled me off the rack. Don't expect you to believe us straight off. But we really could use your help." Dean told him, slowly reaching out to rest a hand over Bobby's shotgun. Bobby looked at Dean's hand and then at the two demons, his heart torn. He wanted so badly to believe they were still the boys he'd watched grow from children but his mind screamed that he couldn't trust a demon, even ones that acted so much like the brothers.

"Look Bobby, we need any intel you have on these demons. After that...after that you'll never see us again if you don't want to. We'll do the job we agreed to do and go back to hell. Just help us now, please." Sam tried, pulling out the patented puppy eyes. Dean moved closer to him again and Bobby could feel the life in Dean's body, demons couldn't give life and yet Dean's body was definitely healed and alive again. Did that mean they were telling the truth? Bobby looked at them and they sure seemed like Sam and Dean. He'd known Sam was possessed that time he'd shown up with Meg inside of him, they didn't give him that feeling now. Bobby looked down and took a deep breath, praying he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_With the near equal votes for the pairing in this I have decided that once I reach the point where it will become needed this will be split into two different stories, this one will remain SamDean and the other will split and simply follow on but be SamCasDean. You can read whichever you like._

**Chapter 6**

Bobby stared at the two demons sitting across from him, heart and mind torn. He desperately wanted to believe it was possible for the boys to be back and not evil but he'd been a hunter too long to even think it was possible. He froze as Sam went to his knees in front of his chair, offering his hand. He didn't want to think about the consequences if he chose wrong.

"What..." Bobby fought the urge to flinch back, so far they'd shown no intention of violence and he didn't want to set it off.

"I can show you Bobby." Sam offered and Bobby swallowed. Those hazel eyes were so familiar and once he would have trusted their owner would never do anything to harm him but now?

"Bobby please, give us a chance." Dean pleaded quietly and Bobby slowly found himself reaching out his hand to Sam's. He tensed waiting for violence, for the demons to show what they were but instead Sam smiled kindly at him and then closed his eyes. Bobby felt his own eyes close and then he saw 'flashes' of Sam and Dean in some sort of room and then a third figure, on with wings that claimed to be an angel. He opened his eyes again and stared into the yellow eyes in front of him and...he could see Sam in them, despite the demonic colour and the fangs he could see in Sam's mouth.

"Sam...it's really you." Bobby whispered and Sam nodded, his features shifting back to the ones Bobby knew so well. Sam actually yelped in surprise when Bobby yanked him into a hug, making Dean laugh. He moved closer and was quickly hugged as well. When Bobby let go he sat back to study both demons and they let him.  
"Can I see?" He asked and the brothers exchanged a look before letting go of their hold over their powers. He studied the demonic features closely and realised Dean looked the most different with the pointed ears and wilder hair though both had fangs. Dean's eyes...he'd never seen a demon with such unusual eyes before. He reached out but then stopped and Dean grinned, leaning closer to give permission, and Bobby reached out to rest his hand on Dean's chin, studying him closely. He finally sat beck and the brothers retook their own seats, patiently waiting for him to speak.  
"I thought demons forget their human lives but..." Bobby trailed off and Sam leant forward.

"I was changing before I opened the gate Bobby. I didn't use the knife to kill Lilith, I used my powers. I've had demon blood inside me nearly my entire life. Dean...human souls start to change as soon as they enter hell. It's the torture that twists them and makes them forget. Dean was tortured and if I'd waited any longer he may have changed too far that way for me to do anything but I managed to get to him in time before he broke. He changed gradually, without pain and with my help. Demons can keep their pasts and human emotions; it's just extremely rare since most are changed while on the racks." Sam explained as Bobby listened intently.  
"We still have our memories and our emotions. I love Dean and you're family Bobby. That's why we came to you. We have to stop the Seals from being broken, if Lucifer gets free we all lose. No matter how powerful we are we aren't a match for him and the things he'll do..." Sam trailed off and Bobby nodded. He would trust them...for now. Bobby was sure these demons were who they said they were, he'd just have to wait and see if they were as good as they appeared.

* * *

Bobby watched as Sam looked around, Dean staying beside him in case any demons lingered. Dean glanced at him and smiled, trying to reassure him. Sam growled and they both turned to stare at him.

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"That bitch!" He snarled and Bobby took a step back but Dean moved closer to Sam.

"Who Sammy?" Dean asked softly, trying to calm him down. He took Sam's hand and held it tightly, smiling as Sam relaxed.

"Ruby. That traitorous bitch was here along with at least five others I don't know. Three guesses who's pretending to be Lilith." Sam answered angrily and even Bobby winced. He'd always known the demon had her own agenda in helping them.

"So now that we know who can't you just summon her?" Bobby asked but Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"She's blocked it somehow. We'll have to find her the old fashioned way." Dean answered and Sam smiled, glad that being back on earth seemed to be helping Dean get back to the way he'd once been, even more so than becoming a demon had.

"I have information." Bobby spun at the new voice and there was a man standing there dressed in a tan trench coat and suit under it. Sam and Dean tensed and then relaxed.

"Castiel." Sam greeted, inkling his head out of respect and the angel returned the gesture through his surprise.

"Bobby this is Cas, the angel that gave me my body back. Um, thanks for that by the way. Can't even tell I've been dead for months." Dean thanked the angel awkwardly and he nodded.

"You know who the demon is?" Castiel asked and the brothers nodded.

"Her name's Ruby. Apparently she was a witch when she was human several centuries ago so she knows a lot about how to hide from demons and the like. She helped fix the Colt so it'd kill demons and she even had a knife that does the same thing. Speaking of..."  
Sam held out his hand and the knife appeared and he handed it to Bobby.  
"Dean and I can kill without it but you could do with the extra help. What happened to the Colt?"

"It's a melted mess back at the yard. I tried to fix it but I think it's too far gone this time." Bobby answered as he accepted the knife.

"You said you have info?" Dean asked the angel.

"It appears they are preparing to break a certain seal which could have dire results for those humans who hunt. The Rising of the Witnesses will unleash certain spirits to kill those who feel they should have been able to save them. My brothers are trying to stop the seal from breaking but they may fail." Castiel explained.

"Bobby you better start calling around and warning the hunters you know. We don't need a bloodbath. Anyway to stop it if the seal breaks?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded.

"Okay. We have a plan, now what?" Dean asked and then they blinked, Castiel was gone.  
"Huh."

"Head back to my place, I'll make the calls." Bobby said and Dean nodded but Sam frowned.

"One problem. You're place is pretty much anti-demon. Yeah none of it will really bother us but if we break all your traps that means the place is vulnerable." Sam argued and Bobby shrugged.

"Clearing paths through the place won't cause much trouble; just remember to stick to them." Bobby offered and they nodded.

"We'll meet you there then." Sam said and Bobby frowned.

"Where are you going to be?" He asked and Sam smiled.

"We haven't slept since getting up here Bobby, don't bother checking out we'll just use your room. When you get home and clear the paths just call our names and we'll be there." Sam explained and Bobby nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe Ruby is the one behind all this." Dean grumbled as Sam joined him on the bed.

"You were right not to trust her." Sam admitted quietly and Dean wrapped his arms around him, knowing Sam felt guilty for what was happening. After all if he had done as Dean had wanted and killed her when they'd found out she was a demon...But there was no point dwelling on what might have been. Dean nuzzled Sam's neck and then began kissing and nipping the soft skin. Sam sighed and leant back in his arms, letting Dean do what he wanted. He smiled as Dean's hands began to move under his shirt, sitting forward a bit to yank it over his head, giving Dean full access to his upper body. It wasn't often that Dean took the lead so when he did Sam happily let him. They fell to the side on the bed and then rolled so Dean was lying over Sam. Sam smiled up at him and Dean grinned back before dipping his head to continue exploring the bare skin before him. This was the first chance they'd had to be alone since leaving Hell and Sam had been craving Dean for hours. He could feel the difference in Dean's touch now that he was back in his body and it was amazing.

Dean looked down at Sam who was laying spread out beneath him. Sam was stunning and he was all his. Sometimes Dean couldn't believe that Sam was his for eternity but he knew Sam would never leave him. He slowly worked his way down Sam's body, driving Sam gradually insane as he went. He undid Sam's belt and then his jeans, yanking them down and then raising an eyebrow as he noticed Sam wasn't wearing anything under them. Sam grinned as he kicked his shoes off so Dean could remove his jeans. Sam reached up and pulled Dean's shirt off before undoing the shorter demon's jeans and pulling them down. Dean smirked and went back to what he'd been doing, moving even further down Sam's body until the taller demon was begging incoherently. Dean smiled happily and then took Sam into his mouth, making Sam cry out. He began preparing Sam while his mouth kept Sam distracted. He moved up Sam's body to claim his lips once he was done and Sam eagerly kissed him back. He entered Sam slowly as they kissed and then waited for Sam to adjust before beginning to move. Dean grinned when he hit the right spot and Sam lost control of his powers, eyes changing to yellow and fangs appearing. Then it was Dean's turn to cry out as Sam's fangs pierced his skin. Instinctively he bit Sam back as their movements became erratic. Sam came first, the pleasure of tasting Dean's blood too much for him and Dean followed seconds later and then collapsed on top of him. They removed their fangs from each other's necks and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's back.

"You okay?" He whispered and Dean smiled at him.  
"I didn't take too much?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing? I'm fine Sam, better than fine actually. Sleep now." Dean curled up on top of Sam and was quickly asleep. Sam used his powers to clean them up and then followed Dean into slumber.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

"Sam. Dean." Bobby called hesitantly and then nearly jumped as the two appeared from behind a stack of rusted cars.

"Hey Bobby, no problems on the way back?" Dean asked and Bobby shook his head.

"I cleared the paths in the house for you and rang around to warn other hunters, they'll be careful." Bobby said as he headed inside, the brothers following him. They say the marked paths and stuck to them as they went into Bobby's library. Sam smiled at the sight of books everywhere will Dean rolled his eyes. Bobby saw and couldn't help chuckling at the reaction.  
"I found out that there is a way to put the Witnesses to rest once they've been released but I haven't found a lot on how the Seal is broken. Hopefully your angel friend and his lot can stop it."

"Might want to pray they can Bobby." Dean answered.

"Do we know how many Seals have been broken?"

"At least one so far. Apparently it started with a righteous man shedding blood in hell. Castiel seemed to think it was Dean for some reason but he didn't do it before I arrived and after that he was kept isolated for his protection, no offence Dean." Sam added and Dean shrugged.

"I was a headcase, I know that Sam." Dean answered.

"So we need to figure out what these Seals are and what we can do to protect them..." Bobby trailed off, head buried in a book and for a moment it was as if Dean had never died.  
"By the way, got something of yours out back." Bobby pointed out and Dean took off running. Sam followed more slowly and smiled as he saw Dean actually hugging the Impala.

* * *

"Olivia?" Bobby called as they entered the too quiet apartment. Bobby had insisted on driving over when the hunter never returned his calls, still not trusting enough to let Sam transport him though Dean had been happy to drive his baby again. As they walked further inside Bobby spotted something and froze. The brothers looked over and stopped as well. Bobby turned around and left the apartment, leaving them to slowly move closer to the body. Olivia had been split open, her ribcage forced open and there was blood everywhere.

"Salt line." Sam commented as he saw the salty that had obviously not helped. Dean looked at Sam for a second and then walked over to the weapons closet, picking up the EMF meter.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." He commented, holding it up so Sam could see.

"Spirit activity." Sam agreed quietly.

"Yeah, on steroids. I've never seen a ghost do this to a person." Dean stopped and looked down at Olivia, shuddering slightly at the memories her body brought up. Sam stood and grabbed his shoulder and Dean relaxed, smiling to show he was okay. They turned to the door as it opened and Bobby came back in.

"Bobby, you alright?" Sam asked in concern, seeing the phone in Bobby's hand and the worried look on his face.

"I called some hunters nearby-" Bobby started but then stopped.

"Good. We could use the help." Dean agreed.

"Except, they ain't answering their phones either." Bobby finished, putting his phone away.

"I guess the Seal's broken then." Sam whispered as Bobby left the room.

"Good thing Bobby found that spell to end this then. Come on, he shouldn't be alone." Dean said and Sam nodded, following his brother from the room. They found Bobby leaning against his car and approached noisily so they wouldn't startle him.

"I'm going to go check up on them, see if...." Bobby trailed off and the brothers nodded.

"We can check as well." Dean said and they split up.

* * *

"Bobby's not answering." Dean called as Sam left the last house.

"Dean.."

"I know let's go." With that they vanished, leaving the Impala behind. Right now there were more important things than Dean's car.

They reappeared in Bobby's yard, looking around and ready for anything.

"I'll check inside." Dean offered and Sam frowned.

"You sure? You might have to go off the paths..."

"You said I can break them and this is Bobby Sammy."

"Okay, I'll look around out here." Sam answered, grinning as Dean squared his shoulders and headed inside. Dean feared being trapped, it was why Sam didn't want him to be the one to go inside but if Dean felt he could face that fear then Sam would let him, didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on him through their bond.

* * *

Sam got another trunk open, but again, it was empty. He looked around frantically. Then he noticed the rear-view mirror of another car, it was covered in ice.

"Bobby! Hold on, Bobby!" he called as he ran around to the rear of the car stack and started climbing.  
"I'm coming!" He looked into the car and was relieved to see Bobby.  
"Bobby!" He slammed in the iron bar he was holding, between the rear doors. The twin ghosts sitting on Bobby lashed out at him with their powers and Sam's eyes flashed yellow, startling the ghosts. He got the doors opened and slammed the iron bar through the two ghosts, making them disappear.  
"You okay?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded, breathing hard.

"Thanks."

* * *

The brothers stared around the room they were in, in awe. There are markings melded into the grill below the fan and the same markings on the floor, its two Devil's Traps. The trap on the floor, covers the entire room, which is shaped like a cylinder. There are three large cabinets well stocked with weapons of all kinds, a desk with a chair and a board above it with clippings and such. After that there's shelfs with canned food, a cot, another desk with radios and clippings/papers on the wall above it, as well as books and such on the table. And after that there's a sofa with a poster of Bo Derek from the movie "10". And then you're back at the door again.

Bobby closed and locked the door while Sam examined one of the walls, smiling.

"Bobby, is this-"

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof." Bobby finished for him.

"You built a panic room?" Sam sounds impressed but Bobby shrugs it off.

"I had a weekend off." His answer made Sam and Dean smile at him.

"Bobby." Dean called and Bobby looked over at him.

"What?" He asked and Dean looked from the weapon he was holding to Bobby and smiled with a dreamy look on his face.

"You're awesome." Dean stated and Bobby just stared at him while Sam smiled, glad they had Bobby with them, even if they were standing in one very big Devil's Trap. Bobby and Sam began going through books looking for the spell to put the Witness' back to rest. Bobby grinned and put a book down so the brother's could see it.

"It's a spell... to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work." Bobby pointed to the right section.

"Should. Heh. Great." Sam groaned, the word should was never a good thing.

"If I translated it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house." Bobby said as he re-read it.

"Any chance you've got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked and Bobby just stared at him.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" The hunter asked and Dean shrugged.  
"Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire." He told them.

"Fireplace in the library." Sam stated and Bobby nodded.

"Bingo."

"This is not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean they can't hurt us, just Bobby. Um, no offence Bobby. So we need to stick between you and the ghosts and you can cast the spell." Sam said and they slowly left the panic room, Sam first then Bobby and finally Dean.

Dean and Bobby hurried over to Bobby's desk, putting down the book and Bobby put down his weapon. Meanwhile Sam poured out salt around them and Dean started a fire in the fireplace.

"Upstairs, linen closet. Red hex box. It'll be heavy." Bobby called out and Sam put the salt down, finished with the line.

"Got it." Sam called, heading for the stairs. Bobby moved around the desk, reading the spell again and the ghostly twins reappeared just outside the salt line.

"Bobby." One of the girls calls, getting Bobby and Dean's attention. Dean grabbed the gun and shot her.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom." Bobby told Dean who headed for the kitchen as Bobby flipped through the pages.  
"Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Bobby called out and Dean stopped, looking back at him.

"Opium?" Dean asks in surprise.

"Go!" Bobby yelled and Dean held up his hands in surrender, going into the kitchen as Bobby began to draw up the symbol needed for the spell.

* * *

"Bobby!" Sam made a move but then was slammed into the wall by a bookshelf, he snarled and shoved it back mentally, needing to get to Bobby. Dean was occupied with another two ghosts but was holding his own. There wasn't a lot a ghost could do to harm a demon after all. Bobby cried out and dropped the bowl but Dean dove and managed to save it at the last second.

"Fireplace!" Bobby screamed as fingers clutched at his heart. Dean lunged, dumping the bowls contents into the fire, making the flame turn blue and green. A bright green light suddenly erupted, filling the room and disintegrating the ghosts.

* * *

"Good work with the Witnesses." A soft voice said and the brothers turned to see Castiel in the doorway.

"Thanks. But that didn't make the Seal suddenly unbreak did it?" Dean said and the angel shook his head, seeming a bit sad.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, getting up and moving closer to the angel who automatically took a step back. Dean rolled his eyes but got up too, hands held out in surrender.

"Hey, we're on your side remember? Did something else happen?" He asked and Castiel looked away from them.

"Twenty other hunters are dead, not just the ones you found. Also... six of my brothers have died this week." Castiel admitted though he didn't know why he was telling demons that. He started as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and sincere green eyes met his.

"I'm sorry Castiel." Dean said sincerely and Sam nodded solemnly. And then Castiel realised, these two had suffered a similar loss at one point.

"What did your superiors say about us helping?" Sam asked and Castiel sighed.

"They do not trust you at all." He stated and Dean snickered.

"Like we didn't see that coming. You're not in trouble or anything are you?" Dean said and Castiel shook his head.

"Good." Dean stated and Castiel had to admit that they were the most confusing demons he had ever run across. If he didn't know better he'd say they were human and not demons.

"If you ever need to talk or anything, we're here Castiel." Sam called as Castiel left.

"Hopefully that won't be while we're busy again." Dean commented and Sam laughed, pulling him into a kiss.

"I don't know, seeing a confused angel was pretty neat." Sam said when they parted and Dean tackled him to the bed.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._  
_By the way, no town is listed in this episode that I could find, however the population is so I looked up US towns with the population and randomly picked one._

**Chapter 8**

Bobby stared out into his yard with a small smile. Watching the boys fool around, it was just like old times. They were so much like they had been as humans that sometimes he could forget that they were demons now. They had gone out yesterday and come back with the Impala which they had then spent hours cleaning and polishing.

"They are not normal." A calm voice stated and Bobby spun around in shock.

"Don't angels ever knock?" Bobby grumbled as his heart rate slowly calmed.  
"As for those two, don't think they were ever normal so why should they start now? I've known them since they were kids, nothing they wouldn't do for the other or those they're loyal to. I'm curious though, if you were meant to yank Dean out before he could break the Seal, why wait so long? Why not get him out almost straight away? Sam wouldn't have had time to go after him then and they'd....they'd still be human." Bobby asked and Castiel thought about it.

"I....I do not know. I acted as soon as I was given the order too." Castiel admitted.

"And Dean wasn't even the one who broke the Seal....no offence but I get the feeling, someone's working their own plan here." Bobby said and Castiel looked shocked but then contemplative. Bobby glanced out the window and then back only to find the angel was gone again.  
"At least the boys let me know when they're gonna do that." He grumbled, laughing as Dean flipped and pinned Sam.

------------------------  
Sam smiled as he watched Dean practise. It didn't show often but Dean was still getting used to having his body back so Sam made sure he practised whenever possible. Sam loved that Dean had his body back; he'd never said anything but he could feel the difference when they were together. But he hadn't wanted to make Dean feel like he was letting him down when they had believed Dean would never have his body back. Sam knew he owed Castiel more than just helping with something he would have done anyway, he would protect the angel because he gave Dean back the one thing Sam couldn't. And for someone who was technically on the other side he wasn't bad, a bit clueless sure, but not a bad guy, er angel. Speaking of...

"Hey Castiel." Sam greeted as the angel appeared.  
"Here to say hi or is it another Seal?"

"Another Seal." Castiel stopped to watch Dean.

"He's still adjusting to having his body back. I don't want him forgetting in the middle of a fight." Sam said and the angel nodded.

"A witch will raise Samhain." Castiel told him, apparently fascinated by Dean telekinetically juggling cutlery.

"Don't suppose you know where?" Sam asked.  
"Or what or who Samhain is?"

"Samhain is a demon, a possible match for you in power when fully unleashed. He is the origin for the mortal tradition of Halloween. The spell to call him back can only be performed once every six hundred years."

"And this Halloween marks six hundred years?" Dean asked as he joined them, showing that he had been listening.

"Yes. The first blood sacrifice has already happened, there are two left over two days. The last must happen before midnight on the final day of the harvest of the Celtic calendar, October 31st." Castiel explained.

"Once he has risen he can summon others. It must be stopped; if you cannot do it then the town will be destroyed to do so."

"Okay so where are we headed?"

"Douglas, Michigan." Castiel said and they went inside.

----------------------  
"Bobby wasn't too happy about being left behind. Bet we find itching powder in the sheets when we get back."

"That's your thing not Bobby's." Sam answered, grinning at Dean as they put their things away in the motel. Dean just shrugged in response and opened the local paper.  
"Think I found not only victim number one but looks like we missed number two if they made the evening paper." Dean called and Sam moved over to read over his shoulder. Luke Wallace dead from choking on razor blades and Jenny, no last name given yet since the family hadn't been notified at time of printing, died while bobby for apples.

"Guess we get to play detective...we haven't done that since...." Dean bit his lip so Sam bumped shoulders with him.

"Like riding a bike bro. Think we should see if anyone's still at the party, interview them before doing Wallace's family?" Sam asked and hid a smile as Dean straightened and nodded.

"Sounds good." They left the motel and headed for the crime scene. They watched a cop talking to a girl and then went to join but Dean stopped Sam.  
"I've got it." He said and headed down the stairs, not seeing Sam's happy smile.

"It's just so weird, the water in the tub it wasn't hot, I had just been in there myself." A young woman was telling the officer as Dean approached and something about her tugged at his senses.

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" He asked when he was close enough. The girl and cop turned so he held up a quickly created badge.  
"Agent Seger, F.B.I." Dean identified himself.

"Um, who's Luke Wallace?" She asked.

"He died yesterday." Dean informed her and she shrugged.

"I don't know who that is." She answered and Dean caught Sam hiding something in his coat.

"Okay, thanks." Dean headed over to Sam who showed him the hex bag. Jenny was definitely the second sacrifice.

"Just Mrs. Wallace to talk too." Sam said as they headed outside, opting to take the quicker way back to the motel.

"Bit late for even FBI to be making house calls so guess we go tomorrow. What should we do to pass the time?" Dean asked with a small smile and Sam grinned, wrapping his arms around.

"This?" Sam asked, leaning in to kiss him. Dean sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Sam as he returned the kiss.

"Brilliant idea."

----------------------------  
"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked, pretending to take notes.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them, how is that even possible?" Mrs. Wallace answered, almost in tears again. She noticed Dean looking around the stove and frowned.  
"The candy was never in the oven." She said and Dean moved away.

"We just have to be thorough Mrs. Wallace." He told her.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam took her attention again so Dean could keep searching.

"No, I mean, I don't think so. I just- I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?" She answered.

"More than you might imagine." Sam told her and she started crying. Dean shot him a look and Sam shrugged. He held out his hand, showing the hex bag he'd found and Sam sighed.  
"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" he asked, hoping the witch was someone linked to both victims, that would make them easier to find.

"Enemies?" She asked in surprise.

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" Sam tried and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman." Sam fought down a flash of irritation, glad he powers were a lot more controlled or she may have seen his eyes flash. Dean moved a bit closer, obviously sensing his emotions.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" Was the affronted question and Dean took over.

"Is it possible?" Dean asked gently.

"No! No, Luke would nev-" She denied and Dean nodded.

"I'm very sorry, we just have to consider all possibilities." He told her and she nodded in understanding.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?" Was the last thing she said before they left.

"So Mr. Wallace was definitely the first victim. But are they picked randomly or connected?" Dean wondered as they walked away. Sam suddenly pushed him into an alley.  
"Sam?"

"Look." He whispered and Dean peeked out at the street. Heading for the Wallace's was the girl from the night before.  
"So much for not knowing them." Sam pointed out and Dean nodded before they went back to the motel to research. Thankfully Bobby had kept Sam's laptop.

"So got anything one her yet?" Dean asked after a while from where he was sprawled on their bed. Sam looked up at smiled at him.

"Her name's Tracy Davis." He answered and then went back to work.  
"So, our apple bobbing cheerleader?" He finally said and Dean looked up.

"Tracy?"

"Mm-hmm?" Sam answered.  
"The Wallace's babysitter." Sam stated.

"Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace." Dean grumbled.

"Huh, interesting look for a centuries old witch."

"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would, hmm… " Dean let it trail off and Sam growled making Dean laugh and walk over to kiss him.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging, apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school." Sam continued once they parted. He pushed the screen over to Dean who read the report.

NOTE: Student was suspended for a violent act on a teacher.  
STUDENT NAME Tracy Davis  
ADDRESS 27 Lirewenshire Lane  
PARENT NAME Jerome Walker Davis  
PARENT NAME Mary Jane Kanoli Davis  
STUDENT EMAIL 2  
PARENT EMAIL  
GRADE 11  
HOME ROOM Mr. Goldwyn  
COUNCELLOR Mrs. Parks  
EMERGENCY CONTACT Mary Davis 555-0892

"Guess we need to check out the school then." Dean said and then checked the clock.

"Better hurry too." It was already two o'clock.

----------------------------  
"You'd think finding her in this small a place would be easy." Dean grumbled as they headed back to their room.

"It's not that small but we've only got a couple of hours left. This is not looking good." Sam unlocked the door and they headed inside.  
"Castiel! Checking up on us?" Sam asked as he spotted the angel, smiling at him in greeting.

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked, spotting the second figure first.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked instead of answering, making the brothers nervous. Castiel usually at least answered them.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel almost sounded...nervous and sad.

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean answered, managing a small smile for the angel.

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel pushed and this time it was Sam who answered.

"No."

Castiel walked over to the table by the bed.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." He picked up a hex bag and showed it to him.  
"This was inside the wall of your room. This is powerful enough it may have affected even you, Dean at least. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're working on it." Dean told him.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel stated sadly.  
"Lucifer cannot rise, the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." He told them and they both felt a pit of dread growing in their hearts.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean told him and Castiel shook his head.

"We are not omniscient, this witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods." He admitted.

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-" Sam started but he was cut off.

"Enough of this." The second angel said.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean growled, eyes flashing for a second. The angel turned and glared at him but it was Castiel who answered.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a…specialist."

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean demanded and Sam restrained him with a hand. He knew they could take one angle, but two? And he didn't want to fight Castiel.

"You- uh both of you, you need to leave this town immediately." Castiel continued and Sam frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel stated calmly and the brothers exchanged shocked looks.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean growled and Castiel looked apologetic.

"We're out of time, this witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Castiel tried to explain.

"There are a thousand people here." Sam argued.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel corrected him and Sam glared at him.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam questioned, and they called him and Dean demons.

"This isn't the first time I've…purified a city." Uriel shot back.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel tried to make peace.

"Regrettable?" Dean yelled.

"We have to hold the line; too many seals have broken already." Castiel was all but begging them to understand.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean snapped out, his eyes shifting to demonic.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture here." Castiel actually raised his voice and for once didn't step away at the show of demonic power, either he was getting used to it or wasn't worried since he had backup.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." Dean snarled.

"Lucifer cannot rise, he does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Castiel snapped back angrily, wings unfurling and Sam pulled Dean back.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam told them calmly.

"We're wasting time with these demons." Uriel spat out and Castiel turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders." Castiel whispered.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to- You're supposed to show mercy." Sam pleaded.

"Says who?" Uriel commented and for the first time Sam's eyes flashed yellow.

"We have no choice." Castiel implored.

"Of course you have a choice, I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both just a couple of hammers?" Dean argued.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith, the plan is just." Castiel looked puzzled at his imploring demons to have faith but he still said it.

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just." Castiel answered softly, not breaking eye contact with Sam.

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." Dean grumbled.

"Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel tried and Dean looked surprised for a second before shaking his head.

"Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed." Dean stated.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked and the brothers could feel angelic power flooding the room.

"Maybe. But we don't have too, we just have to kill the witch before you can smite the town." Dean turned to Castiel, pleading with his now green eyes.  
"We can do this, we will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel! I will not let these de-" Uriel started but Castiel held up a hand.

"Enough!" Castiel commanded before staring at the brothers.  
"I suggest you move quickly." With that the angels were gone.

---------------------------------  
"The decision's been made." Castiel stated, looking out at the children playing. Uriel just laughed.

"By a mud monkey turned demon."

"You shouldn't call them that." Castiel chastised him.

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs. The fact that these two willingly became demons makes them even worse."

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel warned and Uriel sighed.  
"There's a reason we were sent to save him, he has potential, he may succeed here. Even if we were too late to keep him human he still cares for them." Castiel sat on the bench beside Uriel with a tired sigh.  
"And any rate, it's out of our hands."

"It doesn't have to be." Uriel argued.

"And what would you suggest?"

"That we drag them out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map." Uriel stated, knowing Castiel would not leave them behind.

"You know our true orders, are you prepared to disobey?" Castiel all but snapped and Uriel just looked at him before leaving. Castiel leant back against the bench and smiled as he watched two children playing innocently. He did not understand Uriel's outlook towards humans at all.

---------------------------------------  
Sam lay dazed on the floor. Tracy had surprised them so they had been vulnerable to her magic but not now. He snarled, features shifting to demonic as he stood, moving protectively in front of Dean. He bared his fangs and she gasped, backing away a step. That was all he needed to lash out with his own powers, sending her flying and giving Dean time to recover and roll to his feet.

"No! You won't stop me! Why are you even trying? You're demons!" She yelled and it was Sam who answered.

"That doesn't mean we can't care about people you bitch!" He snarled and Dean smiled at Sam's answer. Sometimes he worried that his always compassionate brother was losing that part of himself. Oh Dean knew Sam would die for him or Bobby but he had become...colder to anyone not family so it was good to hear him say that in the heat of the moment. While Tracy was busy trying to fight Sam's powers Dean reached out and telekinetically snapped her neck. She looked surprised for a split second before she went limp in death. Sam was breathing heavily, still angry and Dean wrapped his arms around him, offering his neck and rubbing his face against Sam's, trying to help him calm down. Sam took a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss against Dean's neck before claiming his lips.  
"You okay?" He whispered and Dean nodded.

"Let's get out of here. We stopped the Seal breaking." Dean said and Sam nodded, transporting them back to their room where they collapsed on the bed, eagerly tearing at each other's clothes. They'd almost failed and that was a scary thought but they had won and they were safe for now. Sam rolled them so Dean was on top, something that happened rarely but Dean knew Sam just needed to let someone else take charge for the time being. And he wasn't complaining about it at all. He took his time teasing Sam before beginning to prepare him. And when he finally entered him his fangs pierced Sam's throat, making his brother moan before Sam sunk his own fangs into Dean's skin. They didn't often take each other's blood but both craved the connection this time.

-------------------------  
Dean was sitting on a park bench watching kids play when he sensed Castiel's arrival. Sam was still asleep inside but Dean had needed to see proof that they'd succeeded.

"We did it. You mad we couldn't save the guy?" Dean asked tightly and Castiel sighed.

"I am not here to judge you Dean." He answered softly.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked.

"Our orders-" Castiel started but Dean cut in.

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours-"

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do." Castiel said and Dean felt his jaw drop. Someone ordered angels to follow a demon's orders? In what world did that make any sense?

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" He asked, just to be sure.

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under, battlefield conditions, you might say. To see how far you both were willing to go to help humans."

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive. So I uh- failed your test huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time travelling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me." Dean answered angrily and Castiel held up a hand. Dean could see the tension in him since he'd started leaking power so he struggled to pull it back in. He didn't like it when the angel got nervous around them.

"You misunderstand me Dean, I'm not like you think, I was praying that you would choose to save the town." Castiel told him quietly and Dena's eyes went wide.

"You were?" He asked just as softly, turning to fully face the angel.

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?" Castiel suddenly asked and Dean nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm not a…hammer as you say, I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you and Samuel will have more decisions to make, I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders Dean. I truly don't." Castiel whispered and Dean instinctively reached out to lay a hand on the angel's shoulder, trying to offer comfort. Castiel gave him a sad smiled and then vanished.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Bobby struggled against the demon only for it to suddenly go flying. He panted for air and then a hand was extended. He grabbed it and let Dean pull him up.

"You okay?" Dean yelled and Bobby nodded so Dean gave him the knife back and then threw himself back into the fight. Bobby stayed on the fringes, watching the boys fight and destroy the attacking demons and for the first time in weeks he felt the knowledge that they were demons come to the front. He shivered slightly and yes, it was in fear. Seeing them like this...they weren't his boys at the moment. Feeling or hearing something he turned to see Castiel entering the fight, the angel simply touching a demon and then it was gone. Soon all the demons were gone and Castiel stepped closer to the brothers. Sam shoved Dean behind him and actually snarled at the angel who moved back quickly. Sam was breathing hard, his eyes shining yellow and his features locked in anger.  
"Sammy." Dean whispered, wrapping himself around Sam and nuzzling his throat. Slowly Sam began to calm and relax, blinking his eyes as they faded to hazel. Sam looked around and then flushed in shame.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I didn't mean it." Sam whispered, huddling into Dean's embrace.

"It's okay Sammy, you were just protecting me." Dean soothed and Bobby slowly began to relax. Castiel slowly un-tensed and nodded in forgiveness and understanding.

"I should not have startled you so soon after battle." Castiel told Sam and the demon finally relaxed fully.

"Still sorry. I don't like seeing you flinch away Castiel." Sam told him and Castiel stared at him in surprise.

"So did we save the Seal?" Dean asked, looking around the room curiously and Castiel nodded.

"You stopped it just in time." The angel told them and Dean grinned. The angel still believe Dean to be the more human of the two, he never lashed out with his powers and would smile easily. Sam was a lot more controlled but could lash out instinctively, especially if he thought Dean was being threatened. He also didn't seem to care as much about humans as his brother did though he was always kind to the hunter they stayed with. Perhaps it was the circumstances around their changing that made the difference?

"So celebratory party?" Dean asked and Bobby chuckled.

"I've got steaks." He answered and Dean grinned at him while discreetly looking for injuries.  
"I'm fine, just some bruises." Bobby said and Dean shrugged.

-----------------------------------------  
Dean lay comfortably in Sam's arms, just enjoying the quiet time together. Spending a few days at Bobby's, no Seals, hunts or angels was just what they'd needed. Sam had begun to relax, acting more like the Sammy he remembered from before the Deal than the one who could tear demons apart with a thought. Dean wasn't dumb; he'd seen the fear in Bobby's eyes during that last fight and it hurt. Dean couldn't be afraid of Sam, even at his angriest Sam's first act was always to make sure Dean was safe, but he could understand others being afraid of Sam in that state. He hated admitting it but he could see it himself, Sam had changed since giving in to his demonic blood. Dean knew he had too but he didn't think it was as much as Sam had. Sam had lost his....innocence? No, that wasn't quite right but Dean had seen he wasn't as compassionate towards the victims as he used to be, no matter how Sam tried to act when interviewing or consoling someone. Would Sam stop caring about all humans eventually?

"Heavy thoughts?" Sam whispered, bringing Dean out of them and Dean smiled at him, not wanting Sam to know what he'd been worrying over.

"Naw, just glad we've got a bit of a break." He answered and Sam smiled, nuzzling at him.

"I can think of a great way to spend the time." Sam said with a small smirk and Dean laughed, rolling over onto his back and bringing Sam with him.

"Really? And what is this oh so great idea?" He teased and Sam laughed before tickling him, making Dean laugh. Tickles soon turned to caresses as clothing was discarded on the floor.

------------------------------  
"Hey Bobby, need a hand?" Dean asked and Bobby tossed him a wrench. They worked quietly on the car for a while before Bobby paused to watch Dean.  
"You know that's kind of creepy, right? Whatever it is just ask or whatever." Dean looked up and flashed him a grin making Bobby chuckle.

"Sorry." Bobby paused, not sure what to say.

"Bobby just say whatever it is." Dean said, putting down the tools and walking over to stand in front of Bobby. He leant back against the car so he wouldn't appear threatening; the last thing he wanted was for Bobby to be scared of him.

"I..is Sam okay? He's just...he's different Dean. You, well you're pretty much the same idjit you always were but Sam..." Bobby finally managed to get out and Dean sighed.

"He scared you." Dean finished and Bobby looked away.  
"Bobby...Sam would never knowingly hurt you." Dean whispered pleadingly and Bobby looked back at him and nodded.

"But instinctively?" The hunter asked and Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"You gotta understand what the last few decades have been like for him. For a lot of it he might as well have been alone, I was so messed up when he found me it took me over a decade to finally believe he was Sam. So not only was he looking after my semi-crazy ass but he was also having to deal with the demons and the souls being tortured. Think of Sammy from what, six months ago?" He asked and Bobby nodded, neither brother really paid attention to the passage of time anymore.  
"Think of him walking into hell alone, then finding me broken and being tortured. He fixes me up physically only to have me denying he's my brother. Add to that he has to deal with demons who love their work and listening to human souls screaming for help. Of course he's changed. I know I have too. Sammy...he had to force himself to learn to ignore the cries for help and now that he doesn't....I think he's having trouble adjusting. He's used to knowing he can't do anything because it'll be taken as a sign of weakness and if all of hell turned on him he wouldn't be able to protect me." Dean explained and Bobby closed his eyes as he imagined what Sam had gone through. No wonder the kid was so different and could he really hold it against him? Bobby sighed and nodded at Dean who smiled, glad their friend understood. Neither noticed the presence of a certain angel listening in.  
"You know I asked Sammy to come check on you while we were gone?" Dean asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but he refused to leave me alone. We decided against sending you an invite to visit, figured we'd be able to hear you swearing at as from hell." Dean told him and Bobby laughed, slapping him on the back.

"You would have heard more than swearing boy."

------------------------------------  
Dean ripped the door off the metal cage, looking in at the petrified children. He reached out for the closest one, smiling gently despite his fangs.

"It's okay, we're here to get you out." Dean soothed and slowly a little boy approached him and Dean lifted him out. Seeing that the other children approached, letting him take them from the cage. They clutched at him, crowding around him and Dean smiled.  
"Okay stay very quiet. We have to sneak out." Dean whispered and the kids nodded. One was crying softly and holding her arm so Dean gently lifted her into his arms, cradling her close as they made their way through the warehouse. Sam suddenly flew through the wall in front of them, making a few of the kids squeal in alarm. Sam looked up at them and nodded at Dean who nodded back and then he was up and gone.  
"It's okay, that's my brother. He'll keep them distracted." Dean whispered and the kids calmed. He got them out the window and was climbing out himself when cold hands grabbed him and yanked him back in. Dean rolled and came up in a crouch, snarling at the vampire. It seemed confused by his fangs for a second before it rushed him. Dean grabbed it by the neck and physically tore its head off. Vampires and demons working together, what was the world coming to? He scrambled out the window and began herding the kids towards town.

They were nearly there when Castiel and Sam joined them, making a few of the kids cry out in fear. Except the little one Dean had been carried, she struggled out of Dean's arms and staggered towards the two newcomers, shocking everyone by throwing herself at Sam. He caught her instinctively and she clung to him, crying softly. Sam stared at her in shock before slowly looking up at Dean and Cas. Dean just smiled at him and Castiel had his head tilted, watching in confusion.

"Thank you for saving us." The little girl whispered and Sam felt something inside him break, he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair and letting the tears fall. He clung to the little girl as they both cried and then he felt Dean's comforting touch on his shoulder. He looked up at his brother, tears still gently falling and Dean crouched beside them, wrapping his arms around Sam and the girl.

Castiel watched in awe as Samuel broke down dry sobbing as he held the little girl that had thanked him. He had felt something shift inside the demon when she did so. And then Sam raised his head and Castiel gasped softly at the sight of tears on his face. Demons did not cry and yet...how was it possible? Castiel looked down at smiled at the small child that had latched onto his leg. He touched the child's head, soothing the boy be his very angelic nature.

_TBC...._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

They'd dropped the kids off hours ago and still Sam hadn't spoke, just stared off into space, the occasional tear slipping down his face, and Dean was getting scared. They had gone to a motel, Bobby wanting to sleep and Dean had gotten them a room several doors down from the hunter. And still Sam was silent, sitting on the edge of the king sized bed and staring vacantly out the window.

"Sammy?" Dean called softly, sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around Sam's waist ever so gently because at that moment he's actually afraid his brother may break. Sam remained tense and still for a few seconds before going limp in his arms and Dean fought the panic as he was forced to take Sam's full weight. He shifted his grip so he was holding Sam better and then managed to move back on the bed, laying Sam down and then curling around him.  
"Sam?" He called again, more urgently and hazel eyes slowly focused on him. Dean's eyes went wide as Sam suddenly clung to him but he held Sam gently, whispering softly to him as Sam sobbed into Dean's shirt.  
"It's okay Sammy, I'm here, I've got you." He breathed into Sam's ear as his baby brother, the Boy King of Hell, cried in a way he hadn't since they'd been human.  
"Sammy?" He asked once the sobs began to quiet and Sam tried to move away but Dean didn't let him. If Sam really wanted out there was no way Dean could stop him.  
"Come on Sam, talk to me kiddo." He whispered words he hadn't spoken since he'd died and Sam slowly looked at him, eyes red from crying.  
"Hey Sam, come on, what's wrong?" Dean asked again and Sam looked away.

"How can you still call me Sammy?" Sam whispered softly and Dean frowned.

"Because that's who you are, my Sammy, no matter what." He answered instantly, suddenly realising how much what had happened had affected Sam.  
"You've changed Sam, we both have, and maybe some of it's not for the better but you're still you, still Sam." Dean told him firmly, refusing to let Sam do that to himself. Yes, it was a relief that Sam realised how much he'd changed, it showed that Sam hadn't lost himself to his power but it hurt Dean to see Sam hurting.

"I...it's like I don't care anymore, about anyone other than you and Bobby. Okay Cas is growing on me and even if he wasn't I'd help him because of what he did for you. And then that kid...and it just hit me. I'm scared Dean, I don't want to lose myself. What if I hurt you or Bobby or anyone?" Sam asked and Dean could see that for the first time in years Sam was truly scared.

"I know you won't Sammy, because I'll always be here to pull you back." Dean promised and soon Sam drifted into an exhausted sleep. Dean met curious blue eyes before the angel inclined his head and vanished and Dean knew Sam wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.

-  
Bobby looked up as Sam wondered over to him, head down.

"Morning Sam." He called and Sam slowly looked up, chewing on his lip absently.  
"Sam?" Bobby called hesitantly and Sam slowly moved closer before shocking Bobby by hugging him. He'd noticed that Sam wasn't as touchy feely with anyone but Dean since they'd come back. Feeling Sam flinch slightly Bobby brought his arms up and returned to the hug.

"Morning Bobby."

"You doing okay kid?" Bobby asked, confused by Sam's behaviour.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I know I've scared you a few times, I didn't mean to. I'd never hurt you." Sam whispered sadly and Bobby looked him over. Something had changed, Sam's eyes were...softer than they had been since returning from hell.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I know you won't hurt me." Bobby told him and Sam finally smiled slightly.  
"Sam...what happens when all this is over? If we win?" Bobby asked and Sam shrugged.

"Dean and I have to go back but we won't have to stay all the time. We can come visit, give you a hand on hunts, stuff like that. We're not going to vanish on you." Sam answered softly and Bobby nodded, relieved that if they won he wouldn't wake up one morning to find he'd lost his boys, again.

"So what brought this on?" Bobby pushed and Sam looked away.  
"Sam?" He pushed and Sam sighed.

"Don't know...I'm scared Bobby. Scared I'm losing myself."

"What does Dean say about that?" Bobby asked, knowing Dean would have talked to Sam when they'd gotten their room last night.

"That he'll always be here to pull me back." Sam whispered and Bobby grinned.

"Then you'll be fine Sam." Bobby told him.

-  
"So how many seals are we down?" Dean asked as they sat around Bobby's living room.

"Fifteen." Castiel answered.

"Could be worse. We any closer to finding a way to track Ruby?" Bobby asked and Sam shook his head.

"She seems to know we're on to her so she's using everything to hide. Unless she's there for one of the seas and we get there in time..." Sam trailed off.

"So we're still screwed." Dean grumbled and then smiled when Sam squeezed his hand.

"Could be worse, we could be down sixty-five seals." Sam pointed out and Dean elbowed him.

_TBC..._

_Very short I know but I've been sick._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 11**

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just - just give me a chance to win it back." Sam slurred slightly, obviously drunk.

"It's your cash."

"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets." Dean argued.

"He insisted." Brian shot back.

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying." Dean argued back.

"Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine." Sam practically whined at his brother who glared at him.

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk!"

"Let's make it $500." Sam told Brian who smirked.

"$500?" Dean gasped.

"Sure." Brian grinned at him.

"500." Sam agreed.

"Your break." Brian told him, turning back to the table. Sam looked at Dean for a second, all traces of drunkenness gone and Dean stared at him in return but then Sam spotted someone over Dean's shoulder.

"Keep the money." Sam told Brian as he started to walk away.

"Keep the money? What –" Dean trailed off as he saw what had gotten Sam's attention, they weren't the only demons in the bar.  
"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up here. Thought you ordered them all to stay downstairs." Dean said as he stared at the demon inside its attractive female vessel.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." She pleaded, licking her lips nervously as she stared between the brothers.

"What is it?" Sam demanded.

"We've been hearing a few whispers." She admitted and Dean snorted.

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers - that's reliable." He grumbled and Sam hid a smirk.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. Those working for Her seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt." She told them.

"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked curiously.

"No idea, I swear. None of us know Master. But we're thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the others do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam murmured and Dean nodded.

"This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?" He asked.

* * *

"You've been sleeping for over ten hours Dean. You okay?" Sam asked and Dean sat up in the passenger seat and looked around, yawning.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Need to swap?" Dean asked as he dug out a packet of chips.

"I'm fine. Toss me one?" Sam asked and Dean put one in his mouth, getting a grin. They drove with only Dean's music for noise, Dean occasionally feeding Sam a chip as they travelled. Sure it would have been easy to just travel the demonic way but that would have left them without normal transport once they arrived, and people tended to notice that.

* * *

"Of course I wanna help her if I can." The psychologist told them as they followed her to Anna's room.

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked as they looked around the room.

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room." She told them and Dean's eyebrow went up.

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." He commented.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Sam pushed and she nodded.

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends - Bright future."

"So, what happened - she just... Flipped?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Sam asked.

"She thought demons were everywhere." She told them, handing Sam a sketchbook.

"Interesting." Dean commented as he stared at the drawings.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real." The doctor told them.

"Well, that - that's just batty." Dean mumbled as Sam turned the pages. They both stared as Sam turned to one labeled the 'Raising of the Witnesses' and then the next page held 'Samhain, a Seal saved'.  
"That's revelations." Dean commented and the psychologist gave him a funny look.

"Since when does the book of revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" She asked.

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation." He hedged.

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now." She told them before walking away.

"Looks like she's the real deal of something." Dean said as they left and Sam nodded.

"Psychic maybe?" Sam suggested and Dean shrugged.

"Whatever she is we better find her fast."

"Without scaring her to death." Sam muttered and Dean nodded.

* * *

"Dean." Sam pointed towards a hidden figure in the church attic.  
"Anna?" He called softly.  
"We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean." He called out and slowly she moved into sight.

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester? The boy King?" She asked and he flinched slightly at the fear in her voice.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm not going to hurt you."

"And you're Dean. The Dean?" She turned to Dean who shrugged.

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." He answered.

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all because you... They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." Anna told them but she kept her distance.

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked curiously and she shook her head.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... Overhear them." She told them and Sam took a step closer, making her back away so he held up his hands.

"You over hear them?" he asked.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... Hear them in my head." Anna admitted.

"Like... Right now?" Dean asked but she shook her head.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them." Anna told them, putting a hand to her head.

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... Tuning in to angel radio?" He demanded, angry on her behalf, and Anna gave him a small smile.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked her and she nodded.

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th." She told them and they exchanged a look.

"The day we got out of hell." Dean murmured and Sam nodded.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is a demon."

"Great. Nice to know what they really think of me. What do you think?" He asked Sam who shrugged.

"It's above my pay grade, man. King or not, I don't know anything about Angels other than what we've learnt from Cas or Uriel. We can communicate silently so it makes sense they can." Sam answered.

"Well, at least now we know why Ruby's demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you; they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." Dean said.

"Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid." She asked but they didn't answer because both were staring in horror at the statue of what looked like Mary with blood running from both eyes. Sam moved and grabbed Anna before she could move away from him again and then shoved her in the closet.

"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move." He ordered softly and she stared at him with wide, scared eyes but she nodded and Sam smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder gently in an offer of support.  
"Good." He closed the door and joined his brother in facing the stairs; their demonic features clear for anyone to see. As soon as the man appeared Sam lashed out with his powers and the demon chuckled.

"That tickles. You don't have the experience to take me on, Sam." It taunted, throwing Sam down the stairs. Dena lunged at him but Alastair threw him up against one of the support beams and began beating him.  
"Hello again, Dean." He ignored Sam who had come back upstairs and was yanking Anna from the closet.  
"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... In hell before that worthless brother of yours showed up."

"Alastair." Dean hissed, violet eyes flashing with hate and anger. He saw Sam shove Anna down the stairs while whispering something to her so at least they'd saved the girl...for now. Sam then came up behind Alastair and threw him for a change, freeing Dean.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." The older demon taunted as he stood up. The brothers exchanged looks and then turned and jumped out the window.

Anna screamed as they landed crouched at her feet but Dean grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder as they ran for the car.

* * *

"Hey, Dean, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna asked as she looked around the abandoned cabin they'd found to hide in.

"Uh." Dean didn't know what to say. How was he meant to tell her what had happened to her parents? He looked to Sam who looked as lost as he felt. Sometimes he really wished Sam was still better at this than him. Sure Sam had improved a lot since that kid but he still struggled a lot sympathizing with people other than their little group.

"What?" She asked, fear beginning to show on her face.

"Anna, um... Your parents..." Dean tried again.

"What about them?" She demanded but Dean could see the understanding beginning to dawn in her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry." He whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder and she shook her head.

"No, they're not..."

"Anna, I'm sorry." He offered again, gently hugging her and Anna clung to him for a moment.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked as she moved away and Dean sighed.

"I don't know."

"They're coming." Anna suddenly said, looking fearfully at the door and Dean looked at Sam.

"Back room." Sam ordered and Dean took her back there, locking the door once she was inside. He stood beside his brother and both readied their powers as the door blasted open, relaxing a little when he two angels walked inside.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean said and Uriel sneered at him but Castiel nodded at them in greeting.

"Well, I can see that." Uriel said and Castiel gave him a warning look.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel told them and the brothers exchanged another look.

"Here for her like... Here for her?" Dean pushed and Uriel growled.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." He demanded.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel, catching the smallest bit of sadness in the blue eyes.

"No she has to die." The angel answered softly.

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam demanded, eyes fully yellow again.

"Out of the way." Uriel demanded without answering and Dean got in his way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her." He argued, violet eyes locked on the angel in front of him.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel told him and Dean snarled at him.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" he snapped and Castiel looked at him.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" The angel said and Dean stared at him in shock. To think he had begun to like the angel.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl." Sam pointed out and Uriel laughed while Castiel shook his head.

"She is far from innocent." The blue eyes angel informed them sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded.

"It means she's worse than you abominations. Now give us the girl." Uriel demanded.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean snapped.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two?" Uriel sneered and Dean grinned at him.

"Cass, stop...please." Sam pleaded quietly and Castiel stared at him before attempting to get passed him but Sam blocked him.  
"I don't want to fight you." Sam whispered, seeing surprise in Castiel's eyes.

"I've been waiting for this." Uriel taunted as Dean picked himself up off the floor, spitting out some blood. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the two angels and they vanished.

"What the..." Dean asked, looking around even as Sam moved over to check him.  
"I'm fine Sammy. Come on." He complained and Sam nodded so they headed for the room where they'd stashed Anna. They froze as they saw Anna with her arms and hands covered in her own blood, odd sigils drawn on a mirror in her blood.  
"Anna Anna!" Dean demanded, moving closer and she turned to look at them.

"Are they - Are they gone?" She asked shakily, obviously suffering from shock and blood loss.

"Did you kill them?" Sam demanded and she shook her head.

"No. I sent them away... Far away."

"You want to tell me how?" Dean asked gently as he tore his shirt to wrap it around her wounds.

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it." She answered, indicating the sigils as Dean worked to clean her up a bit.

"Then they'll be back, we need to move." Sam said and they nodded at him.

* * *

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Ninety nine percent of demons can't even touch the joint." Dean told Anna as he hovered in the doorway to Bobby's panic room. Just because he was in the one percent who could go inside and get out again didn't mean he liked being inside it.  
"So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" he asked as she sat down on a chair.

"It's quiet. Dead silence." She told him and Dean groaned.

"Good. That's not troubling at all."

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" She asked and Dean flashed her a grin.

"Nah. Big bad demons remember? Besides we sort of know Castiel and there's chance we can talk him out of this."

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called form upstairs and Dean nodded at Anna before leaving her alone.

"Just stay here, okay?" He called as he headed upstairs.

"So where's Bobby?" Sam asked, taking a quick kiss as Dean joined him.

"The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it." Dean told him, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

"He's working a job?"

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap." Dean shuddered and Sam pulled a face.

"Now that's seared in my brain." He grumbled, making Dean laugh at him.

"What did you find on Anna?"

"Uh, not much. Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton - a church deacon and a housewife." Sam said as he looked over what he'd found...well stolen from a county clerk.

"Riveting."

"Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"No?" Dean asked curiously.

"When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy." Sam explained and Dean smirked.

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?"

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old." Dean frowned and Sam nodded.

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal." He finished and Dean sighed.

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?" He asked and Sam shrugged.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna asked and they both turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

"About what?" She asked in return.

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." Anna told them and Sam nodded.

"Okay. Then let's find out."

"How?" She asked and Sam grinned.

* * *

"The trouble you boys get into." Sam smiled at the sound of a familiar and turned to see Missouri walking down the stairs, Dean behind her.  
"Well come on, get over her and give me a hug Sam." She called and he obeyed.  
"Good thing I knew what you boys did or Dean here would have gotten a good shock when he tried to pop into my place." She told them and Dean shrugged.  
"And you must be Anna, you poor dear. Don't worry about a thing hun, we'll figure out what's going on for you." Missouri told her and Anna smiled at the psychic.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you just lie down and get comfortable. Now psychic or not I can't just read your mind for the answers since you don't consciously know them yourself. So we're gonna have to try hypnotism. Alright?"

"If you think it'll help." Anna answered as she lay down.

"There's a good girl. Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." Anna answered.

"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" Missouri asked gently.

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father... What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to." Anna whimpered and Missouri nodded.

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need."

"No."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Missouri kept pushing and Anna began to more restlessly.

"No. no! No. No!" Anna pleaded desperately.

"Calm down." Missouri soothed.

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna screamed.

"Anna, you're safe. Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!"

"Anna?" Missouri tried but Anna was lost in her memories or something so Dean braved the panic room. Reaching out to Anna to try and calm her down.  
"Dean, don't." Missouri warned, too late as Anna threw Dean across the room.  
"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?" Missouri asked, leaning over the younger woman who smiled up at her before sitting up.

"Thank you, Missouri. That helps a lot. I remember now." Anna told her and Missouri just stared at her in shock.

"Remember what?" Sam asked from where he'd helped Dean up.

"Who I am." She told him.

"I'll buy it. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel." She told them and all three of them stared at her in shock.

"Let's take this upstairs, I think we all need a drink." Dean said and headed upstairs.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others." Anna told them as she stood in front of them.  
So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" She asked.

"You know them?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what, they're like your bosses or something?" Dean asked and she smiled.

"Try the other way around." She told him and Dean smirked.

"Look at you."

"But now they want to kill you?" Sam asked and Anna shrugged.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?"

"I disobeyed... Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell." Anna explained.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"She fell to earth, became human." Missouri whispered and Anna nodded at her.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked and Anna shrugged.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"My grace. It's...energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked in confusion and she nodded at him.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Sam finally said as he realised exactly how bad things were.

"Sam's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And hell, at least Ruby's friends, just want you. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you." Sam finished for her, looking at her sympathetically.

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back." Anna told him and his eyes went wide.

"What?" he demanded and she smiled.

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked.

"Something like that." She said with a smirk.

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?" Dean told her. They could do with another angel that liked them and Anna had definitely warmed to them since they'd first found her.

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait. you mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet maybe or a meteor?" He pushed and she looked at him.

"Why do you ask?" She asked and he just grinned, heading into Bobby's library.

"Well we've lost Sam for now. I better be getting home, got some early customers. You gonna give me a lift back boy?" Missouri asked and Dean grinned.

"Yes ma'am. You'll be alright here with Sam?" He asked and Anna nodded so Dean vanished with Missouri.

Anna got herself some food before gravitating towards the library to watch Sam. Without her memories she'd been scared of the brothers at first but now that she remembered being an angel she was a little awed by them. In all her centuries she'd never seen or heard of demons like them. He looked up, catching her staring, and just smiled at her.

"You alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"Why did you do it?" She asked and Sam frowned in confusion.  
"Give in, become a demon." She clarified and Sam sighed, leaning against the table.

"To save Dean, I couldn't just abandon him down there. It was because of me that he was there." Sam told her and she nodded.  
"Let me guess, angels don't understand that or the fact that we love each other?" He asked and she nodded again.  
"Yeah Castiel was rather shocked when we told him that, said demons can't love, just lust. We've enjoyed proving him wrong." Sam told her and then went back to his research.  
"Here. in march '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before you were born, and you were born in that part of Ohio." Sam finally said.

"That's not a lot to go on." She told him and he held out the book.

"Look, I think it was you and here, same time - another meteor over Kentucky." He pointed out and Anna read it over before looking up at him.

"And you think that's my grace?"

"Might be."

"All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state." She muttered and he nudged her.

"Look, it's a start."

"Sam... I'm sorry." She finally said and he stared at her.

"For what?"

"For getting you into this mess. Maybe you should have just turned me over. I know Castiel would have made it fast, for old times' sake." She said and Sam glared at her, shocking her when his eyes flashed yellow.

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through. Turning yourself over is not the answer." He snapped at her and she sighed.

"Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will." She tried and he smiled slightly at the movie references.

"So, what do you want to do? Dump you and run? Forget it. Look, I know you're scared but we will protect you, even from angels."

"Forget my old coworkers. It's Alastair I'm scared of." She admitted and Sam frowned.

"Alastair?"

"You met him in the church. He's one of the oldest demons around, even angels fear him because if we're captured...we end up in his hands. Picasso with a razor." Anna explained and Sam winced in sympathy.

"Never met him...wonder why."

"He was probably avoiding you. In hell you'd beat him easily but up here, it's a more even match and he beats you in experience. But..."

"What?" Sam asked and Anna sighed.

"He knew Dean and Dean knew him." She said and Sam went white, shutting his eyes.

"I'll ask Dean about it later." He said and she nodded.

* * *

"Missouri get home okay?" Anna asked as Dean joined her on Bobby's porch.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry. This is just a little too rich for her blood. She did say we should all drop by for some homemade cookies after it's over though."

"I don't blame her. You guys should do the same."

"Well, we're not that smart. Can I ask you something? What do they want me for? Why did they want to save me?" Dean asked and she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. The angels aren't talking about it. And it was after I fell."

"That's another question. Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us, well human?" Dean asked and she just stared at him in surprise.

"You don't mean that." She stated and he shrugged.

"I don't? A bunch of miserable bastards...Eating, crapping, confused, afraid." He said and she smiled slightly.

"I don't know. There's loyalty... Forgiveness... Love."

"Pain." He added and she rolled her eyes.

"Sex."

"Guilt." He shot back.

"Chocolate cake." She sent back and he grinned.

"Yeah, you got me there." Dean said and they both laughed.

"I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones... It's why I fell. It's why... Why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything." She explained and he moved to stand next to her at the railing.

"Feelings are overrated, if you ask me."

"Beats being an angel." She told him and he stared at her in surprise.

"How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything. Hell I'm a demon and I think angels are neat."

"Perfect... Like a marble statue. Cold... No choice... Only obedience. Dean, do you know how many angels have actually seen god? Seen his face?" She asked and he began to understand. Cold...sounded kind of like most demons.

"All of you?" He asked.

"Four angels. Four. And I'm not one of them." That was a surprise. Sammy was the King and pretty much every demon had seen him.

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?"

"We have to take it on faith... Which we are killed if we don't have." She explained and he winced.

"Huh."

"I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just... watching... Silent... Invisible... Out on the road... Sick for home... Waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that –" She snapped and Dean laughed, making her glare slightly.  
"What is so funny? What?" She demanded.

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just...I can relate." He told her, thinking of his Dad.

"Hey." Sam greeted as he walked out of the house, looking between them. Dean smiled at him and moved to wrap his arms around Sam's waist, hugging him. Sam smiled and leant down to give him a brief kiss.

"Did you find something?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I think so." He told them, heading back into the library.  
"Union, Kentucky found some accounts of a local miracle."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

"Anna, what do you think?" Dean asked her and she nodded.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy."

"So grace ground zero - it's not destruction. it's..." Dean trailed off.

"Pure creation." She finished for him.

* * *

Sam turned in his seat to see Anna was asleep and then he looked at his brother.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked, glancing at him before looking back at the road.

"Nothing." Sam said, looking out his window.

"Sam come on, you've been very quiet since finding Anna's grace ended up a bust." Dean pushed and Sam shrugged. Dean took one hand off the wheel, reaching over to lay his hand on Sam's thigh. He squeezed gently and then fumbled around until he found Sam's hand, entwining their fingers.  
"Please Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam sighed before turning back to stare at Dean, gripping Dean's hand.

"It's stupid Dean." He finally said and Dean squeezed his hand.

"Can't be that stupid if it's upsetting you like this." Dean pointed out and Sam looked down at their joined hands.

"It's...you and Anna." Sam whispered and Dean frowned.

"What about her?" He asked, honestly not getting it. And then it hit him and he pulled over to the side of the highway, taking off his seatbelt so he could turn and face Sam, pulling him into his arms. Sam stiffened but Dean didn't let go, instead he nuzzled at Sam's throat.  
"I'm yours Sammy, for eternity. There's no one else I'd ever want." HE murmured and he felt Sam slowly relax against him.

"Told you it was stupid." Sam muttered and Dean kissed him.  
"It's just, you've always gone for women before and you've gotten close to Anna and." Dean shut him up with another kiss.

"Anna's cool, for an angel. If we get her grace back it'd be nice to have another angel in our corner. But I don't like her like that. I love you Sam, always." Dean assured him and Sam finally made eye contact, looking more than a little sheepish.

"Sorry." He whispered and Dean just grinned at him. They separated and Dean started to drive again, neither noticing that Anna had been awake and watching them curiously.

* * *

"Think it'll work?" Dean asked as he finished his work on the room and Sam shrugged.

"She seems fairly loyal to me and even if she isn't telling Alastair where we are is pretty much a win-win for her." Sam answered, smiling at Dean who grinned back.  
"Anna?"

"Still asleep in the other room. So...this is either the craziest plan we've ever come up with or the most amazing. Not sure yet."

"Ask me in about two hours." Sam said, pulling Dean in for a deep kiss.  
"Love you." He whispered and Dean wrapped himself around the other demon.

"Love you too Sammy."

* * *

All three tensed as the doors were blasted open. They stayed silent as Castiel and Uriel strolled in as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel greeted her gently.

"How? How did you find us? Dean?" Sam demanded, playing his part well.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered, praying he could keep up the act.

"Why?" Sam demanded and Anna smiled sadly, stepping between the two demons.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work." She told Sam gently. She turned and hugged Dean goodbye and then Sam.  
"You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready." She declared, moving away from them and towards her old co-workers.

"I'm sorry." Castiel sad and she smiled at him, shaking her head.

"No. you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna told him gently and Castiel nodded, stepping closer to her.

"Still, we have a history. It's just –"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Anna cut him off, surprised that Castiel really did seem a bit reluctant.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." The voice made them all turn at stare at the demon.

"How dare you come in this room... You pussing sore?" Uriel snarled and Alastair smirked.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." The demon taunted back even as Dean grabbed Anna and moved her towards the back wall.

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel demanded.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Alastair offered. Sam shut his eyes, focusing his powers and Anna shivered as something settled over her. She looked at Sam who opened yellow eyes and smiled at her, flashing fang.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... Or we lay you to waste." Castile warned again before flicking a look at Sam and Dean who nodded at him. Castiel was surprised to find himself relaxing slightly at the knowledge the two demons would side with him.

"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair told him and Castiel nodded. Castile faced off with Alastair, managing to get a hand on his forehead and then focused his powers, shocked when it didn't work.  
"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" he taunted and then was flung to the side as Dean came to Castiel's defence, crouching between them, power almost visibly flaring around his body.

Across the room Uriel easily exorcised the demon he was facing before moving on the next only to be beaten to it as Sam killed the demon. Uriel sneered and moved on to another while Sam rolled his eyes. Anna was safely stashed in the corner, protected from at least the demons by Sam's powers.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" Alastair began chanting as Dean shook his head from where he'd slammed into a wooden beam. Seeing Castiel dropping to his knees and in obvious pain he telekinetically reached out and slammed a crowbar into the back of Alastair's head, breaking his concentration.  
"Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise. At least to little brother showed up. You were such a wreck when he took you off the rack. I should never have left you that day. Just think about it, I could put dear Sammy on the rack next to you." Alastair taunted and Dean snarled at him. He relaxed a little when he felt Sam's hand drop onto his shoulder.

While everyone was busy Anna attacked Uriel, grabbing her grace from him while he was busy killing another demon. She threw it to the ground, shattering the container and releasing her grace.

"No!" Uriel screamed in denial.

"Get down! Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Anna screamed at Dean and Sam who dropped to the ground, Sam automatically covering Dean with his own body. A bright light flared from Anna's body and appeared to make Alastair vanish. When it cleared Anna too was gone.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean taunted as Sam offered him a hand up.

"This isn't over." Uriel growled darkly but Castiel surprised them by giving them the tiniest of nods.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean snapped back at Uriel and then the angels were gone.

"You okay?" Sam turned to the single remaining demon and she shrugged.

"Not so much Master but I will recover." She answered with a small smile.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked and she flinched slightly so he shot her a small smile and she relaxed.

"I am sorry I was late in delivering Alastair, Master. He decided that torture was the only way to be sure of my loyalty." She answered and Sam frowned, walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She relaxed as his power flooded through her, helping speed her recovery.  
"Thank you Master." She whispered gratefully and Sam nodded.

"What's your name?" Sam asked and she looked between them.

"Alice Master."

"Thank you for all your help Alice. Do you wish to return or remain up here?"

"Up here please Master."

"Very well. No killing or causing trouble though." Sam ordered and she nodded, smiling at them both.

"Like Sammy said, thanks Alice." Dean added and she grinned before leaving.  
"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once - angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Dean congratulated his brother who smiled.

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight." Sam said and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, now you're just bragging."

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is." Sam murmured and Dean smiled sadly.

"I doubt it." He answered.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"I can believe we made it out of there." Dean said as he leant back against the Impala's hood, smiling when Sam passed him a beer.

"Again." Sam added, smiling softly as he moved so that they were lightly touching from shoulder to hip.

"I know you heard him." Dean finally said after they'd been silent for a while and Sam frowned.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Alastair. What he said..." Dean hesitated and Sam nodded.

"I heard him."

"You're not curious?" Dean asked softly and Sam reached out to wrap an arm around Dena's shoulders, pulling him even closer and kissing his temple.

"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about hell before I arrived, and I'm not pushing. I saw enough of what is done to people there. I just wish I'd run into Alastair so I could have made him pay for what he did to you." Sam told him, tugging Dean around so that he was resting between Sam's legs.  
"No matter what happened, it doesn't matter. I won't let him hurt you again." Sam promised softly.

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... Like magic... Just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... At the end of every day... every one... He would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... If I put souls on...if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines." Dean whispered brokenly and Sam tightened his grip, trying to offer comfort.  
"If you hadn't...I was so close Sammy. Much longer and...and I don't think I could have kept saying no. That's part of what helped me believe you were real. Why take me down, do all you did when I'd been so close to breaking?" Dean told him and Sam held him close, fighting tears at hearing what Dean had gone through because of him.

"I'm so proud of you Dean. You held out till I got there. I just wish it could have been sooner. If I could undo what they did to you..." He whispered, choking back sobs and then Dean was hugging him back.

"None of it's your fault Sammy. I chose to make the deal to save you. And then you saved me." Dean told him, leaning up for a kiss which Sam eagerly gave him.

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter 12**

Dean leant against Sam as Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, Dean practically purring at the action. They were in the middle of nowhere but it didn't matter since they wanted to be alone. They hadn't seen or heard from any angels since Anna had gotten her grace back and while they did sort of miss Castiel they were happy for the time to themselves. It was like the old days, just the two of them, the open road and hunting. Things had gotten even better between them since Dean had opened up a bit about what he'd gone through in hell before Sam had saved him and while Dean was still scared of Alastair he knew that with Sam beside him he could face the bastard and they would beat him.

* * *

Dean tapped a button on the jukebox, and then thumped the jukebox. He glared at it before heading back to the table to rejoin Sam who was on the phone, laptop in front of him.

"No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird. ...Okay, Bobby, thanks." Sam said and then hung up, smiling up at Dean who grinned back as he sat down, bad mood gone.

"What's up?"

"Bobby found something in Wyoming."

"A job?" Dean asked, grinning in excitement and Sam shrugged as he typed.

"Maybe." Sam answered even as Dean began to eat.  
"Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half."

"That so unusual?" Dean asked once he'd swallowed.

"Well, it's how they're not dying. One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice. Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch." Sam explained, frowning at what he was finding.

"Capped in the ass?" Dean asked but Sam shook his head as he read the article.

"Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter." Sam read out loud and Dean's eyes went wide.

"And he's not a doughnut?" he asked in disbelief.

"Locals are saying it's a miracle."

"Okay, so demon?" Dean asked because despite working with angels neither of them believed in that sort of miracle. A town where no one dies? No way were the angels involved.  
"It's got to be something nasty. I mean, people making deals or something." Dean mumbled and Sam nodded.  
"What else would it be?" Dean asked and Sam looked up.

"I don't know. All right." Sam packed his laptop away and then squeezed Dean's hand out of sight under the table.  
"Get that to go." He whispered before standing and Dean frowned down at his burger. He felt a shiver of Sam's power wrap around him, teasing him and he gulped. He forgot all about his lunch as he took off after Sam who was leaning against the Impala, eyes hidden by his hair but the smallest of amused smirks playing on his lips.

"Bitch." Dean murmured as he came to stand in front of Sam who finally raised his head, revealing hazel eyes shining with amusement and lust. Sam smiled at him, giving him a brief kiss before getting into the car. Dean smiled and shook his head, happy to see Sam in such a teasing and happy mood.

* * *

Dean smiled up at Sam as Sam hovered over him on the bed. Sam was always so gentle and careful of him when they were together that it just tugged at his heart and he couldn't help smiling. Despite the fact that Dean was almost a match for Sam now his brother never wanted to risk hurting or scaring him, not that he could ever be scared of Sam. He moaned as Sam ran his hands over his bare skin, loving the feel of Sam's hands on him. There was no rush tonight and he knew Sam was going to take his time but that was okay with Dean. It was nights like this that he could forget they'd ever been in hell or were no longer human. Nights when there was just gentle passion and whispered words of love. He loved it when Sam's kisses were feather soft against his lips, teasing and promising more all at once. Powers were forgotten on nights like this, hands gently pushing clothing off instead of it vanishing, slowly revealing the longed for skin beneath. Sam's touch made him feel so alive, more so than it had in hell and he figured it was having his body back that did it, not that he'd tell Sammy that, no way was he inviting that guilt trip in.

* * *

"Hey." Sam called as he walked into their room, smiling at the sight of Dean leaning over the laptop. Dean looked up and returned his smile.

"Anything?" He asked as Sam walked over to him and dropped a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary." Sam told him and Dean's eyes widened slightly.

"Any sign of a deal?"

"No, their souls are clean of any demonic influence. What about you? Found anyone dying around here?" Sam asked as he settled into the seat opposite Dean.

"Not since Cole Griffith. He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find." Dean nodded at the obituary.

"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked as he scanned the article for himself.

"Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is." Dean muttered, shrugging since he had no clue what else it could be.

"Miracles? Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?"

"Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers. I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light." Dean ticked off everything they'd faced that could be responsible.

"Maybe 'cause there's no one around to carry them." Sam suddenly said and Dean frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he handed Sam a mug of coffee, taking a deep drink from his own.

"Well, grim reapers—that's what they do, right? Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town—"

"Then nobody's dying. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Sam." Dean argued even as he snatched one of the donuts Sam had brought back with him, smiling as he ate it. Sure Sam had somehow supplied food in hell but this was different, way better.

"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might."

"Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available." Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, dude, the kid." Sam threw a donut at him and Dean caught it, happily biting into it.

"The kid? The kid's a doornail." He said once he'd swallowed.

"Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him."

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives." Dean said with a grin and Sam smiled at him.

* * *

Sam was snarling under his breath, eyes flickering yellow, as he half carried Dean back into their room.

"Well...that went well." Dean groaned as Sam carefully lowered him to the bed, getting an irritated glare from Sam.  
"Hey we know Alastair is behind this so we did learn something." Dean tried again, wanting to calm Sam down. Sam sighed and nodded, gently checking Dean over for injuries and Dean let him, knowing Sam needed it.  
"I'm alright Sammy, just got winded from hitting that tombstone." Dean soothed, reaching up to run his hands over Sam's arms and Sam lowered his head to kiss Dean.

"When he threw you...I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you again." Sam whispered and Dean could see the tears gathering.

"And he didn't, you kept your promise Sammy. Not to mention you kicked his ass so bad he ran away like a little girl." Dean soothed and Sam slowly began to relax. Dean used his grip on Sam's arms to gently pull Sam down and soon Sam was curled around him on the bed and Dean relished in the feelings of being utterly protected, something he once would have denied needing to feel.

* * *

"Bobby called. He did some digging." Sam called softly as Dean slowly stretched out on the bed, eyes opening leisurely. He took a second to think over hwta Sam had said.

"And?"

"He thinks I'm right. Local reaper's gone. Not just gone—kidnapped."

"By demons? Why? Not like they need a Reaper to kill people."

"Listen to this. 'And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured.'"

"Swanky. What the hell's that mean?" Dean asked as he sat up and began getting dressed.

"Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations." Sam told him, face completely serious and Dean sighed.

"Which means what I think it means?"

"Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a broken seal."

"How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death."

"I don't know. Maybe some demons can, I wouldn't have any idea where to start even trying though. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once."

"It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves." Dean said but he agreed with Sam, they could really use Cas on this one.

"What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?" Sam grumbled and Dean grinned but shrugged.

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Dean, reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying."

"Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them...hang on...to be grabbing them wouldn't the demons need to be able to see them? Does that mean we can if we try?"

"How? Not like we got a manual on this stuff." Sam said as he tossed Dean his half of the breakfast.

"Call Alice, see if she knows? At least we're fairly sure she's on our side since you gave her permission to stay top side."

"Maybe." Sam closed his eyes, reaching out with his powers to call the demon to them. Ten minutes later there was a hesitant knock on their door and Dean went over to open it, letting Alice in.

"Master." She greeted respectfully, actually bowing slightly to Sam before turning to Dean and inclining her head.  
"Consort." She greeted and Dean started to choke on his coffee.

"Consort?" He managed to ask after clearing his airway and she looked between them.

"That was what I was told is your title...I apologise if I have messed up." She backpedalled and then nearly jumped when Sam's hand dropped onto her shoulder.

"Relax. It makes sense considering." Sam told her and she nodded, glad she wasn't about to be sent back...or worse.  
"Do you know what's going on here?"

"No Master." She answered.

"Alastair is planning to break a Seal by killing a Reaper. We need to stop him but we can't see Reapers. However since they have to see them to capture them we're assuming it can be done."

"Of course Master, all you need to do is leave the shell. In true form we can see so much more." She answered and they exchanged looks. Leave their bodies? Was that even possible for Sam?

"Thank you." Dean said and she nodded, leaving them alone.

"So...leave our bodies?"

"Easier for you than me. You can technically leave whenever you want; you just have to will it to happen like any demon. Me however...this is not gonna be fun." Sam groaned.

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean whispered shakily and Sam smiled up at him.

"It's okay Dean, you can do this."

"And if I screw up?" Dean asked, staring at the incantation fearfully. Sam reached up and gently cupped his cheek in one hand, Dean leaning into his touch.

"You won't, I believe in you Dean." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, taking a deep breath before he began to read the incantation. When he finished he looked to see Sam lying completely limp on the bed, eyes half open but unseeing.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean called, reaching out to shake Sam's unresponsive form. He gasped as a familiar looking cloud suddenly brushed up against him.  
"Sam...that you?" The cloud wrapped around him and Dean closed his eyes as he felt the love it radiated. The cloud moved away and then it slowly began to stretch out until it was in the basic shape of a person and Dean grinned.  
"Show off." Dean grumbled and the cloud seemed to laugh.  
"My turn I guess." Dean murmured and then moved to lie down beside Sam. Sam's...soul for lack of a better word, moved to hover at his side and he gave it a shaky smile before closing his eyes and focusing on leaving his body. He felt funny, disconnected and then he was looking down at his body. He looked over and saw Sam standing on the other side of the bed.

"Told you, you could do it." Sam told him and Dean smiled, reaching for Sam only for his hand to go right through him.

"Sam?" Dean asked in alarm and Sam moved closer, letting his hand hover just above Dean and Dean found he could feel...something, almost like static.

"It's alright Dean, no bodies remember? Come on; let's see what we can find."

* * *

"Cole?" She wrapped her bathrobe tighter around herself as she looked around the empty room.  
"It's Mom. Your dad thinks I'm crazy. Are you here? A picture frame fell over. I could have sworn it was you, baby. Are you still here with me?" She pleaded and then the soccer ball on the dresser started to spin before flying past her to bounce off the door.  
"Oh, my god!" She left the room, going straight through Sam and Dean who ended up being pelted by balls.

"Stop! How are you doing that?" Dean called out to the kid who did stop but stared suspiciously at them.

"Who are you?" Cole demanded shakily, eyes wide.  
"You're...smoke. You're like that thing!"

"Relax, Cole. It's okay." Sam tried, holding his hands up.

"How do you know my name?"

"Look, this isn't gonna be easy to hear, but...you're—dead. You're a spirit. Us too, sort of." Sam tried and Dean just looked at him.

"Yeah, thanks, Haley Joel. I know I'm dead. What do you want?" Cole snapped at them.

"We just want to talk."

"About what?" Cole demanded.

* * *

"This all must be pretty overwhelming, huh? Pretty scary, too." Sam said as he sat down next to Cole's closet.

"The worst is my mom." The kid whispered sadly.

"Must be hard seeing her like this."

"She's always coming in here, talking to me, telling me how sad she is. I knock some stuff over to let her know I'm here, but...she only gets sadder." Cole admitted, leaning forwards a little. Sam chuckled.

"Well, you might want to ease up on the flying soccer balls." He told him and Cole stared at the floor.

"I'm not telling you where the smoke is. Besides you're smoke too, why can't you find it?"

"Because Dean and I...we're trying to help people. The other smoke isn't, it wants to...well it wants to do some really bad things that will hurt everyone. That's why it took the Reaper and why we have to find and stop it." Sam stopped, thinking.  
"What if I told you that if you helped me, you wouldn't have to leave here? Ever?" He offered.

"What about the one downstairs?" Cole asked.

"Tessa? Oh, she wouldn't bother you. No reaper would. You could just stay here with your family For as long as you wanted."

"You can do that?" Cole asked hopefully and Sam smiled.

"Yeah, you bet I can do that. I'm smoke too after all."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Sam answered, feeling a small flinch of guilt at lying. Though he could help the kid stay it would be better for him to move on.

* * *

Dean sat up with a gasp, coughing on the last of his own...cloud and wasn't that a weird thing to even think about. He took a few deep breaths and then looked over at Sam who was still hovering next to his body. Dean pulled Sam's body into his arms before whispering in his ear, watching as the cloud was suddenly sucked into Sam's body and he jerked in Dean's arms.

"Easy Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam took some deep breaths.

"Can we never do that again?" Sam asked and Dean laughed.

"Wasn't that bad."

"Says you." Sam grumbled, content for the moment to let Dean hold him. But they had a hunt to finish, preferably before another Seal was broken so Sam reluctantly sat up and then got off the bed.  
"We better get moving, not much time." Sam said, looking out the window to see that it was night time. They grabbed weapons and then left the room, heading for the funeral parlour.

"This looks like New Jack City. Can nobody can see this?" Dean asked as they stared at the building, earning a few odd looks from other people but they were used to that.

"Maybe it's demon invisible ink. Only see it if you're a demon or in the veil." Sam offered quietly.

"Any idea what it's for?"

"We'll find out." Sam stated, reaching for the door. It opened easily and they walked inside, looking around. They paused as they spotted a demon standing over the two Reapers and Dean grinned before appearing before the weaker demon and slamming his fist into its face. Sam smiled indulgently and then followed Dean, getting his own hit in on the poor over classed demon. Unfortunately neither was watching their feet so they didn't notice the interesting design on the floor until they were on top of it. Another demon appeared to finish the one unfinished line and the brothers suddenly found themselves trapped. A third demon strolled causally into the room and smirked at them.

"Boys. Find the place okay?" The demon asked as his eyes rolled to white briefly, letting them both know who they were facing. Alastair walked up to them, stopping just outside the very elaborate design and then he splashed Dean with holy water and Dean hissed in pain.  
"Holy water, rock salt and a few other little ingredients, painful for demons of even your calibre. Not so much fun anymore, is it?" Alastair taunted and Sam glared at him even as Dean got control of the pain.

"Alastair. You bastard." Dean snarled.

"Well, go on. Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?" Dean glanced at Sam who silently fumed, unable to reach Alastair past the circle.

"Go to hell." Sam snapped at him and Alastair sighed.

"Ah, if only I could. But they just keep sending me back up to this arctic craphole." He told them as he approached the Reaper's.

"To kill death?" Dean asked, staring at Tessa.

"No, to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up, though. They're like lemmings." He said and then tossed the water on Sam who hissed, holding his stomach as the skin smoked.  
"By the way, it's, uh, good to see you again, Dean."

"You can splash us all you want, but you can't kill us." Dean stated smugly and Alastair smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." He took out a scythe, turning it over in his hands.  
"Anyhoo... Moon's in the right spot. The board is set. Let's get started, shall we?"

"You're gonna kill a reaper with that? It's little on the nose, don't you think?"

"Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know, he doesn't really ride a pale horse? But he does have three amigos." Alastair said as he walked over to the male Reaper.  
"And they're just jonesing for the apocalypse." He knelt beside the Reaper, looking up to grin at the trapped brothers.  
"It pays to have friends in low places." He grabbed the Reaper by its collar and hauled him up.  
"Don't you think?" He put the scythe to the Reaper's neck and the mans eyes opened but he seemed unable to struggle.  
"Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!" Alastair pulled the scythe across his neck and there was a white-blue light. When it was gone he lowered the Reaper's body to the floor and then straightened up. Sma looked around for some way to stop him and then his eyes locked on the chandelier above Alastair. Alastair went to Tessa and pulled her up, waking her up. Tessa looked at them, knowing what was happening. Sam looked at Dean and then the chandelier.

"Stop!" Tessa screamed. Dean joined Sam in staring at the chandelier, throwing everything they had at it.

"Hic cruor messorius illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit—" he chanted even as the chandelier began to vibrate. Tessa watched them and began to think she might survive.  
"—aperiat ut—" the chandelier 's chain snapped.  
"—resurgat!" it landed on a corner of the Reaper trap, breaking it and Tessa vanished. She reappeared in front of the brothers and knelt, breaking the trap.

"Bye-bye." Dean called and all three vanished. They reappeared in the boys' motel room and Dean flopped down onto his bed, still a bit sore. Sam was instantly at his side, pulling Dean's shirt up to take a look.  
"M'fine Sam." Dean complained but Sam continued to look for any serious damage.

"Thank you both." Tessa said and they both looked over at her before nodding.

"It's our job." Dean muttered and she smiled.

"I could use your help." Tessa said and Sam nodded.

"I'll go, Dean you stay here and rest."

"Sam I'm fine, besides I'm not the only one who got splashed." Dean pointed and Sam just stared at him, puppy dog eyes out in full force.  
"Fine." Dean grumbled and Sam kissed him gently before vanishing with Tessa.

"You can't run. Dean." Dean was off the bed in an instant, ready for a fight and then he just stared at Alastair. The demon advanced and Dean backed up towards the bathroom.  
"Not from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours." He taunted and then screamed as blue-white lightning struck him. Dean shielded his eyes and when he looked Alastair was gone.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered in confusion.

"Guess again." He spun, relaxing and even smiling slightly when he saw Castiel.  
"What just happened? You and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this was a victory." Castiel explained calmly, walking over to stand opposite Dean.

"Well, no thanks to you."

"What makes you say that?" The angel asked.

"You were here the whole time?" Dean demanded to know.

"Enough of it." Castiel looked away, ashamed?

"Well, thanks for your help with the holy water on steroids."

"That script on the funeral home—we couldn't penetrate it." Castiel explained and he found he meant it, without that he would have stepped in to help them escape.

"That was angel-proofing."

"Why do you think I recruited you and Sam in the first place?" Castiel asked with a small smile.

"You recruited us?" Dean frowned and Castiel nodded.

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean. It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal." Castiel explained and Dean's eyes narrowed.

"That was you?" He demanded and Castiel looked down.

"If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?" He snapped and Castiel took a half step back as Dean's eyes flashed violet.

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite." Castiel stated flatly and Dean sighed, leaning back against the wall, anger gone.

"So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?"

"Yes."

"These are good people. What, you think you can make a few exceptions?" Dean asked quietly.

"To everything there is a season." Was the equally as quiet answer.

"You made an exception for me." Dean looked up at him and Castiel paused before looking at Dean.

"You're different." With that the angel was gone.

Dean sighed and then went into the bathroom, deciding that he really needed a shower. When he re-emerged Sam was back, leaning back on the bed. Seeing Dean standing there in just a towel Sam smiled and held out a hand. Dean eagerly joined him on the bed, smiling as Sam removed his towel for him, pulling him into his arms.

"Everything went okay with Tessa?" Dean asked as he snuggled into Sam's arms.

"Cole moved on in the end. Guess we're done here. I was thinking...maybe we should track Alastair down and stop him?" Sam asked and Dean smiled.

"No need. He...showed up and then the angels captured him, according to Castiel anyway."

"Good. Hope they let us have a swing at him if they're going to kill him." Sam muttered before kissing Dean who eagerly responded.

_TBC..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 13**

Car alarms were blaring and several cars were actually smashed to pieces in the street when Castiel appeared, silencing the alarms. He walked through the wreckage to the body of a woman. He moved part of her clothing off her neck; seeing that she had been stabbed to death. Castiel closed his eyes in grief; he had known her all his life after all.

"Goodbye, sister." He whispered as police cars began arriving. He looked up and then vanished as officers rushed into the area.

"What the hell?" One of the men muttered as the spotlight from a helicopter illuminated the ground, showing the image of wings seared into the asphalt around the body.

* * *

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and headed for the motel's office. It seemed like longer than the day before that they had face Alastair to save the Reaper's and yet it also seemed like it had only just happened. They were both exhausted and looking forward to sleeping the night away before heading back to Bobby's. Sam paid for the room and they grabbed their bags from the car before going to the door. They had barely closed it behind them when the sound of wings alerted them to the presence of angel's both men managed small, tired smiles for Castiel and at least somewhat cordial nods for Uriel.

"Winchester and Winchester." Uriel sneered and Dean groaned.

"Oh come on." He muttered, eyes flashing in annoyance.

"You are needed." The angel told him and Dean snarled.

"Needed? We just got back from needed." Sam stepped in, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Mind your tone with me."

"No, you mind your damn tone with us." Dean snapped, not letting Sam answer.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel growled.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude."Uriel warned and Sam made sure he was between the angel and his brother, his eyes beginning to shift to yellow.

"Oh." Dean said.

"Dean, Sam, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel tried but Uriel cut him off.

"And we don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight." Uriel said, casting an unfriendly look at his fellow angel, surprising the brothers. Was Castiel in trouble?

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean asked, mentally musing about trying to kill Uriel.

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right? We certainly can't kill you after all."

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel's statement was far too smug.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel added softly.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked, he was always ready to hunt other demons.

"Not quite. We have Alastair." Castiel told him, smiling ever so slightly at the demon who smiled back.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man."

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league." Dean said, swallowing hard at the memories of what had been done to him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, sensing his pain. Sam glared at the angels for reminding Dean of that demon.

"That's why we've come to you. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got since you've been through what he can do. Just do it to him in return. After all demons like causing pain." Uriel taunted and Dean looked down. Sam pulled him closer to him, nuzzling his neck and offering what comfort his could.

"Dean, you are our best hope." Castiel whispered and Dean looked up at him, hearing the reluctance in the angel's voice.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this." Dean pleaded with the angel who seemed to understand and back down. His partner though was not so understanding and Uriel walked up to Dean.

"Who said anything about asking?" He said and moved to transport Dean, despite the fact it would cause Dean a lot of pain. Sam snarled and telekinetically threw Uriel across the room.

"I'll do it." Sam snapped, moving Dean behind him again.

"You?" Uriel snarled.

"Me. I am King of Hell after all." Sam answered, raising his head defiantly, daring Uriel to question his authority when it came to demons and the angel did so with a smirk.

"Not doing a very good job then are you? Or are you really behind all this?"

"Leave Sam alone! He isn't doing anything to you!" Dean yelled, eyes purple and power gathering to defend Sam.

"Enough Uriel. We have what we came for." Castiel intervened.

"Fine. I assume you can find us." Uriel snapped and Sam looked at Cas who nodded before he agreed. The angels vanished and the two demons relaxed.

"Sam..." Dean trailed off, staring at his brother. Sam pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him gently.

"Dean I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. You'll never have to see that bastard again." Sam told him and Dean shook his head.

"I need to face him Sam, face what he did to me." Dean whispered and Sam sighed but nodded.

"Alright, but once everything's done and we have the information. Until then I don't want you near him Dean. You can stay nearby but please..." Sam said and Dean stared up at him before finally agreeing. With that they vanished from the motel.

* * *

"I want to talk to Cas alone." Sam stated firmly, his back to the door. He would not step into that room until he had talked to Castiel.

"Really." Uriel said.

"If you want a snowball's chance of me going in there, then you're gonna shag ass and let us talk." Sam snarled and then blinked, realising he was channeling his brother.

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel told Castiel and then he vanished. Sam shook his head in amusement; angels apparently liked transporting even more than demons did.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." He commented lightly but Castiel didn't react.  
"You know, I'm starting to think Uriel has a better sense of humor than you do." Sam muttered and Castiel surprised him by nodding.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." The angel told him calmly and Sam sighed before walking over to the angel who tensed slightly, making Sam frown.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Sam asked gently, reaching out to lay a hand on the angel's shoulder. He saw Castiel swallow and squeezed his shoulder before removing his hand.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies." Castiel finally told him and Sam's frown deepened.

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans not to mention the two of you. Angels should not work with demons but your brother, even you... They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment.

"So they knocked you down the ladder and put Uriel in charge? Cas I'm so sorry, we didn't know." Sam told him and Castiel nodded slightly.

"He is a proud and able instrument of God." The angel said in reference to his companion.

"The demotion, doesn't it get annoy you?" Sam asked, curious, but Castiel just stared at him.

"It is what it is to be." Castiel stated calmly.

* * *

Sam stared at Alastair from outside the trap. Castiel had assured him the other demon was well and truly bound, Castiel had made the trap himself in a very old form of Enochian. So Sam was being very careful not to accidentally cross into it. That didn't stop him using his powers on Alastair though, something that would be very useful.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little boy king himself. How's it feel to be one of us Sammy?" Sam didn't answer verbally; instead he tossed the same mix at Alastair that the demon had used on him and Dean.  
"Oh very nice, you've learnt well huh. Pity you never came to see me, could have taught you a thing or two to use on that brother of yours." Alastair taunted and Sam's eyes changed to yellow. Alastair gagged and choked under Sam's power.  
"Hit a nerve did I?"

"You've got one chance. One. Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name." Sam demanded coldly.

"You think I'll feel your power and spill my guts?" Alastair asked and Sam smirked.

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes." Sam taunted back.

"Oh, yeah. You're still too human Sam my boy. Its stench clings to you and that brother of yours. It's disgusting really." Alastair snapped and Sam lashed out, cutting a thin line across the other demon's chest.

"Now answer the question." Sam growled.

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're, ah, scared to, scared to let all those nice demonic instincts out. Not sure you'll be able to reign them back in are you?"

"I know who and what I am and it doesn't scare me. I also know that what I am doesn't dictate everything about me. Sorry to disappoint you." Sam answered, going over the things Uriel had supplied. He'd seen them all used in hell but had never tortured anyone himself.

"You have disappointed me so far. Come on. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to Dean. For all the pokes and prods. Hm?" Sam failed to outwardly react to the taunt.  
"No? Um...how about for all the things I did to your daddy?" At that Sam spun around to face him.  
"I had your pop on my rack for close to a century." The demon taunted and Sam forced his face to be blank.

"You can't stall forever." He stated, stalking around the outside of the trap.

"John Winchester. Made a good name for himself. A hundred years. After each session, I'd make him the same offer I made Dean. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up."

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair."

"But he said nein each and every time. Oh, damned if I couldn't break him." Alastair kept going and Sam began to cut him, slowly and as painfully as he could make it.  
"Pulled out all the stops, but John, he was, well, made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again. But daddy's little girl, he all but broke. In just thirty. Oh, just not the man your daddy wanted him to be, huh, Sammy? Little Dean Winchester, just a broken shell. He would have said yes you know? I could see it in his eyes, I had broken him and then you showed up. Your brother was going to be my greatest student." Alastair taunted.

"Bet you got in trouble. Not breaking Dad and taking so long to get to Dean only for me to take him away. Not very good at your job, are you? Well with such a bad record consider this your going away party." Sam answered as he reached into Alastair's very essence and began to twist. The demon grunted in pain, sweat beading its vessel's brow. Neither noticed the nearby tap slowly turning until water began to drip down onto the lines of the trap.

* * *

Castiel looked over as Sam emerged from the room, looking exhausted. Castiel picked up a bottle and held it out to him, earning a grateful smile as Sam drank the water.

"Has he told you the name?" He asked and Sam shook his head.

"Honestly...I don't think he knows." Sam admitted, leaning against the table.

"You are tired."

"Yeah, haven't exactly gotten much sleep the last few days. Don't know about you but just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can go without sleep."

"You should rest, Alastair is not going anywhere." Castiel offered and Sam nodded, handing the bottle back.

"Dean's nearby, I'll be back when I wake up."

"Sleep well." Castiel said and then Sam was gone. Castiel peered into the other room, unable to stop the shudder that ran through him at the state Alastair was in. There were times when he could ignore the fact that Sam and Dean were demons they acted so human but in front of him was proof that the brothers were definitely not human.

Dean relaxed back as Sam's arms wrapped around him, happy that his brother was back. He frowned when he felt Sam trembling against him, his powers barely restrained. Dean turned in Sam's embrace and wrapped his own arms around his shaking brother, holding him close. Sam remained silent, shaking in his arms, his head buried in Dean's neck. Dean let them stay that way for a while before edging them towards the bed, lowering them down as gently as he could and then he curled around Sam, offering all the comfort he could. Eventually Sam's shaking stopped and Dean could feel his power being drawn in firmly, once again under control. Dean kissed Sam's forehead and then shifted them into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Sleep Sammy, I'm here." He whispered and then smiled as Sam's breathing began to deepen. He'd been afraid when Sam had offered to torture Alastair, afraid it would change Sam, make him more like other demons but now he knew it wouldn't. Whatever he'd done was hurting Sam badly and there was nothing Dean could do but be there for him.

* * *

Dean looked at the door, taking deep breaths to stay calm. He could feel Castiel behind him and took comfort from the quiet angel's presence. Sam had spent three days working on Alastair and finally the angel's had agreed, the demon knew nothing new. So Dean was getting to face him and then Alastair would die.

"You do not have to do this." Castiel told him but Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, I do." With that Dean shoved the door open and stepped inside, ignoring the blood as best as he could. His eyes locked onto the beaten and bloodied demon chained up against the far wall and felt nothing. He couldn't be scared of Alastair anymore and he couldn't feel pity for the state he was in, not after what he'd done to Dean in hell, what he'd done to millions of other souls. He was also glad Sam was off helping Bobby with another demon, he didn't want Sam in the same room for this.

"Dean." The demon gurgled gleefully.  
"Taking your turn? See what dear baby brother is capable of?" Alastair taunted him but Dean stayed silent.  
"You know what Lucifer will do to dear old Sammy when he's freed? It'll be delicious. It'll make what I did to you seem like a picnic. Maybe he'll even let you have a go." Alastair taunted and Dean lashed out.  
"What? Don't want to accept that little brother is no match for Him? It's true you know, he made us after all and that's the truth. No demon will ever be a match for Lucifer."

"No. I don't think you are lying. But even if Ruby's demons do win..." Dean trailed off and then saw Ruby's knife on the bench and slowly picked it up. Sam must have asked Bobby for it back temporarily and it would suite his purpose now.  
"You won't be there to see it." He finished and turned only to find Alastair right behind him.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." The other demon said before punching Dean who went down. In an instant green eyes turned purple as Dean gathered his own powers, lashing out at Alastair. But the older demon simply smirked and returned the hit, making Dean cough up blood. Alastair hauled him upright and while Dean managed to land several hits the other demon ignored them in favour of continually punching Dean in the face. Dean coughed when he was dropped only to start choking as he was lifted by the throat and slammed against a metal support beam.  
"You got a lot to learn, boy. So I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning." Alastair snarled and then he spun around to see Castiel closing in, Ruby's knife in his hand. He dropped Dean who slumped to the floor, unmoving. Castiel lunged and stabbed the demon in the heart, the injury sparking but not enough.  
"Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today." Alastair taunted, moving away from the angel who raised his hand, the knife twisting itself in answer. Alastair grunted in pain before pulling the blade from his chest and tossing aside before charging Castiel. They fought but soon Castiel was being slammed against the wall, a hard hand around his throat.  
"Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." Alastair began chanting and soon blue light began to shine in Castiel's eyes and mouth. But suddenly Alastair was the one choking even as he was thrown away from the dazed angel.

Castiel looked up to see Sam standing over him, his powers fully unleashed for the first time in the angel's presence. Seeing Sam that way pulled at something inside Castiel and he felt a flash of fear until Sam glanced down at him. Sam knelt and gently pulled him into a sitting position, even while he was keeping Alastair pinned. Castiel felt himself relaxing, despite the presence of so much demonic power, maybe it was wrong to feel safe in the presence of the King of Hell but he knew Sam would not hurt him.

"You can't kill me." Alastair choked out and Sam snarled at him, seeing Dean lying unmoving nearby. In his rage at his family being harmed he felt his powers flare more powerful than before. He slammed all that power into Alastair, intent on destroying the demon and it worked. The body convulsed as black smoke tried to escape but then the body flashed gold and went still. Alastair was dead.

"Cas are you okay?" Sam asked tightly and the angel nodded so Sam rushed to Dean's side, gently turning him over and checking him for injuries.  
"What happened?" Sam demanded as Castiel stood and made his way over, still shaky from nearly being forced from his vessel and back to Heaven.

"I do not know. I made that trap myself; there is no way Alastair should have been able to escape. Is Dean?"

"I think he'll be okay but it'll take a few days for all this to heal." Sam told him and Castiel nodded.  
"Thank you, for trying to help him."

"I have been taught all my existence that demons are evil...but I do not see that in the two of you. I could not let Alastair harm him." Castiel said quietly and Sam smiled at him before frowning as he looked over at the trap. He got up and went to look.

"How the hell could a leaky pipe break that trap?" He asked and Castiel looked over to see the lines broken where the water had fallen.  
"I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry." Castiel whispered and Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers." Sam told him and Castiel frowned.

"Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"No, he wasn't." With that Sam gathered Dean in his arms and vanished from the room. Castiel took a last look around and then left too. He reappeared in a park to find Uriel sitting alone on a bench.

"Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they...they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible." Uriel told him as Castiel sat down beside him.  
"Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?"

"The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it." Castiel offered and Uriel scoffed.

"If not the demons, what could it be?" he demanded.

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished." Castiel offered sadly.

"You think our father would—"

"I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong." Castiel told him and Uriel stood up angrily.

"Well, I won't wait to be gutted." He stated and then vanished. Castiel sighed and then went to check on Sam and Dean.

````````````````````````````````  
"Anna. Anna, please." Castiel called softly. He didn't know why he was calling on her for help, he'd sent her away when she'd shown up last time but maybe Anna was right. He tensed as the streetlight above him flickered, looking up briefly before turning around.

"Decided to kill me after all?" She asked and Castiel shook his head.

"I'm alone."

"What do you want from me, Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience." He admitted softly and Anna nodded.

"Good."

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel..."

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying." She told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand and she dropped it.  
"That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy." She snapped and turned to walk away.

"Anna." He called and she stopped, hearing the plea in his voice.  
"I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." He asked and she turned back to him.

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself." She told him sadly and then vanished. Castiel stood there alone again. He didn't know what was happening anymore. Taking a deep breath he returned to the room they'd kept Alastair in, he wanted another look at the trap.

"You called?" Uriel asked as he walked into the room.  
"What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

"Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate." Castiel stated softly.

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined." Uriel stated and Castiel shook his head.

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth." Castiel demanded, keeping his back to Uriel.

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel..." A sword slid out of Uriel's sleeve and into his hand.  
"...is another angel."

"You." Castiel stated, feeling betrayed despite the fact he had suspected it.

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean."

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons."

"For the murders of our kin?" Castiel demanded angrily.

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?" Uriel demanded and Castiel glared at him.

"It is our father's world, Uriel."

"Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel demanded and Uriel just stared at him, sword at his side.

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to—"

"To..." Castiel pushed.

"To raise our brother."

"Lucifer." He whispered as everything fell into place.

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God."

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that." Uriel shot back and Castiel shook his head sadly.

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid." Uriel told him and Castiel closed his eyes for a second, praying for strength.

"For the first time in a long time, I am." He stated calmly and Uriel smiled, thinking he had Castiel on his side...until the other angel punched him through the wall several feet away. Uriel got up and then they really started to fight.  
"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God." Castiel told him from the ground, his vessel's ribs aching from the metal bar that had been slammed into them.

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God." Between each phrase Uriel punched Castiel. As he raised his fist again a blade appeared through his throat.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But there's still Hell." A male voice snarled in rage. Castiel stared in shock as Sam pulled Uriel's sword from the angel's body. Sam pulled Castiel to his feet and half carried him to the other side of the room as Uriel collapsed. The angel screamed as white light flared from his mouth and eyes. The light exploded out of him and the building even as Sam used his own body to shield Castiel. When it was gone they cautiously moved closer and looked down at Uriel's body. Across the trap used to bind Alastair were Uriel's wings, seared into the floor.  
"Are you alright?" Sam asked, looking at the bruises on Castiel's face.

"How could he...he was my brother." Castiel whispered and then Sam hugged him, holding the angel close. Castiel tensed but nothing bad happened, in fact it actually felt...nice.

"I'm sorry Cas. I wish I hadn't had to...but he was hurting you, he was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen." Sam whispered and Castiel nodded.  
"Here." Sam handed him the sword and then hissed slightly in pain. Sam held up his hand to reveal a burn across his palm in the shape of the swords handle.

"An angel's sword cannot be wielded by a demon, you are lucky it didn't kill you." Castiel told him and Sam nodded.  
"How did you know I was in trouble?" Castiel asked, confused. Wasn't Sam taking care of an injured Dean?

"Dean woke up, said you needed help." Sam told him, shrugging. He didn't understand it any more than the angel did.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you're our friend Cas." Sam smiled and then vanished. Castiel stared down at Uriel's body again before leaving himself.

* * *

"So everyone's alright?" Bobby asked and the brother's nodded.

"Well except Uriel and Alastair." Dean said with a grin.

"I'm just glad you two are okay. Getting too old for this." Bobby muttered and the two demons just smiled at him.

"Sure you are." Sam teased and got a book chucked at him for his trouble. Bobby just shook his head and headed into his kitchen to find some lunch for them while the boys bickered playfully although Sam did so while researching.

* * *

They were parked next to a lake in the middle of nowhere again. Sam was leaning against the hood, brushing his teeth and watching Dean sleep, sprawled across the backseat naked from the night before. He chuckled when Dean nearly fell out of the car when trying to open his door, getting a half hearted glare in return as Dean stretched.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"How do you think? I'm starving. Let's get breakfast." Dean answered, grinning at Sam who laughed, Dean was always hungry.

"Where? We're like two hours from anything." He teased and Dean pouted.

"But I'm hungry now." Dean mock whined as he moved to trap Sam against the car, leaning in to nibble at Sam's throat. Sam bit back a moan as he felt Dean's teeth against his skin.

"There's probably still a sandwich in the back seat." He managed to get out, wanting to play it out as long as he could. Dean smirked but went to get it. He pulled out a bag and then sniffed it before pulling a disgusted face.

"It's tuna." He grimaced only to be interrupted by a phone ringning. Dean looked at Sam who shook his head, it wasn't his. Dean got into the front of the car and rummaged around until he found the ringing phone.

"Isn't that Dad's phone?" Sam asked softly and Dean nodded before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Uh, is this John?" A young male voice asked and Dean frowned.

"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?"

"No no no—I really—I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me."

"Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago." That got a shocked sound from Adam.  
"Who is this?" Dean demanded.

"I'm his son." Was the answering whisper.

_TBC...  
__IS it cruel to leave you guys there?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

**Chapter 14**

"Dean you'll be pissed if you crash and wreck the Impala so slow down!" Sam yelled as he watched the speedometer climb.  
"Dean come on, let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Sam. Something thinks it's funny to play with us and use Dad to do it!"

"Dean you need to calm down. We'll deal with this like we do everything. Now come on, slow down." Sam soothed and Dean took a deep breath, easing off the accelerator.  
"We've got plenty of time; pull off at the next town. We'll get some lunch, take a break for a while, okay?" Sam offered and Dean rolled his eyes but took the next exit.

* * *

"Dean, look, best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real." Sam said as he got out of the car in front of the diner. Their stop had calmed Dean down...for all of half an hour. Dean opened the trunk and then the weapons area.  
"Um, born September twenty-ninth, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout." Sam kept reading, trying to ignore as Dean pulled assorted weapons out, including Ruby's knife which they still needed to give back to Bobby.  
"Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin—biology major, pre-med." Sam kept going as Dean closed the trunk.  
"Dean? You listening?"

"This is a trap." Dean stated as he walked past Sam and into the diner. Sam sighed, closed the folder and followed him. The bell rang as they entered and both scanned the diner. Seeing an empty table in the corner Dean walked towards it, removing one of the chairs and Sam rolled his eyes but sat beside him.

"Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out." Sam said as he put their Dad's journal on the table.

"Great, so he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him." Dean spat even as a waitress approached with menus and water glasses.

"Hi. Welcome to Cousin Oliver's." She greeted them and Sam flashed her a smile.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Can I—" She started but Dean cut her off.

"We're actually waiting on somebody." He said and she slapped the menus down in front of them in annoyance.

"Thank you—" Sam called after her. He watched as Dean took his glass and poured the water into the pot plant behind him.  
"What are you—" Sam watched as Dean put the glass between his knees and pulled out a flask, unscrewing the top and pouring its contents into the glass. As soon as it opened Sam knew what it was.  
"Holy water?"

"Yup. One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." Dean said, putting the glass in front of the third chair.

"If...and this is a big if but if he's a demon then if he's anywhere near our level it won't actually do anything." Sam pointed out, shaking his head as Dean pulled out a felt-wrapped package and undid it.  
"And what if he's not possessed?"

"Then he is a shapeshifter." Dean said, placing out the silver cutlery and taking the diners setting to hide.

"Hence the silver."

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life." Sam frowned, watching Dean.  
"What?" Sam looked away.  
"What?"

"Dean...listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal." Sam said, opening the journal.  
"From January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born." Sam pointed out.

"Coincidence."

"Coincidence. Next two pages of the journal—torn out." Sam showed him the remains of the pages.

"You're not actually buying this, are you?" Dean demanded, eyes flashing briefly and Sam squeezed his hand under the table.

"Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible." Sam closed the diary.  
"I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl...sometimes the girl's grateful." Sam offered and Dean's eyes widened in horror.

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking." Dean said in revulsion.

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie." Sam kept going and Dean shuddered.

"Dude!" Dean gasped just as the door chimed. They both looked up at the young man that entered.

"Adam?" Sam called and he looked over. Sam raised a hand and Adam approached.

"You Sam?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Uh, this is Dean."

"Hey." Dean said. They watched as Adam set his backpack on the floor next to the empty chair and sat down.

"So, um...how did you know my dad?" Adam asked.

"Uh, we worked together." Sam said and Adam looked at them in confusion.

"How did he die?" Adam asked.

"On the job." Sam answered and Adam frowned.

"He was a mechanic, right?"

"A car fell on him." Dean snapped as Denise came back, much friendlier.

"Hey, Adam. How you doing?" the waitress asked, putting a glass of water in front Adam. Dean reached out and took it, downing it quickly.

"I am very thirsty." Dean excused it and Denise frowned at him.

"The usual, Adam?" Denise asked and Adam nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Denise." Denise left after Adam thanked her and Adam picked up the glass of holy water. The brothers watched as Adam drank and nothing happened. So either Adam wasn't possessed or it was by something at least as powerful as Azazel had been.

"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know. It's...a couple years." Adam answered and under the table Dean aimed his gun, loaded with silver at him.

"Why did you decide to call him now?" Sam pushed.

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got."Adam admitted and Sam blinked.  
"My mom's missing."

"Really? I'm sorry. Uh, for how long?" Sam asked and Dean snorted in disgust. Sam wasn't buying it, was he?

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?" Dean demanded.

"'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway." Adam admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked more gently than Dean had.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family." Adam answered, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, who is these days?" Sam asked with a comforting smile.

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked, heart sinking.

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and—" Dean's hand tightened on his gun.  
"—and after I begged her—God, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night." Adam told them, smiling slightly as Denise put his food down in front of him.

"There you go." She smiled at him and Adam nodded.

"Thanks."

"Well, that's heartwarming." Dean muttered and Adam indicated his food.

"You mind?"

"Please, dig in." Dean said, watching him closely. They watched as Adam took the napkin out from under the cutlery without touching it. Dean cocked the gun.

"He would swing by once a year or so." Adam told them and then picked up the knife and fork, not reacting to the silver. Dean glanced away but put his gun away.  
"You know, called when he could. But still...He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala—" Adam told them, grinning slightly and Dean snarled at him, barely keeping his features from changing.

"Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying."

"No, I'm not." Adam argued.

"Uh, yeah, you are." Dean stated.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?" Adam demanded and Dean got in his face, despite Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who." Dean snapped, indicating himself and Sam.  
"We are his sons." Dean pushed and Adam stared at them with wide eyes.

"I've got brothers?" Adam asked hopefully.

"No, you don't have brothers. Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here." Dean argued and Adam frowned.

"I have never been hunting in my life." He said.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam." Dean got up to leave but Sam hesitated.

"I can prove it." Adam called out and they stopped. Dean and Sam exchanged looks before leading Adam out to the Impala. Dean pushed Adam into the back seat and started the engine.

"Where?" Dean demanded and Adam gave directions. They parked and Adam led them inside and then upstairs to what was obviously his room. He picked up a frame and handed it to Dean. Dean examined it, seeing John and Adam standing together. John was wearing a baseball cap.  
"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked, feeling a pang of pain.

"Yeah, when I turned fourteen. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays." Adam told them and Sam held John's journal open.

"September twenty-ninth, two thousand four. One word. 'Minnesota.'" Sam told Dean.

"He took you to a freakin' baseball game?" Dean demanded.

"Yeah. Why? What'd Dad do with you on your birthday?" Adam asked, taking the picture back and Dean looked away.

"Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing." Sam said and Adam nodded.

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?" Sam asked.

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work on Wednesday." Adam told them and Dean saw another picture, this one of John and Kate, it hurt how much Kate looked like Mary. Was that why their Dad had slept with her?

"Did you call the police?" Sam asked gently and Adam shook his head.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did." He told them.  
"And then I drove down here as fast as I could." Adam looked away.  
"I should have been here." He whispered.

"What'd the, uh, what'd the cops say?" Sam asked.

"That they, uh, they searched the house. They didn't find anything. She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?" Adam said and the brothers frowned.

"Can you show us her room? Maybe we'll see something?" Sam asked and Adam frowned but led the way. The two began searching the room but then Sam got an idea and left. Dean couldn't stop looking at the photos on the dresser with John in them.

"The, uh, nightstand was knocked over. Was there anything else?" Dean asked.

"Oh, not really. The sheriff said there's no sign of a break-in." Adam told him and Dean looked around.  
"What, you think the cops missed something?"

"Maybe. Yeah. They don't have my eyes." Dean admitted and Adam frowned.

"You're a mechanic."

"Yeah. That's right." Dean said and Adam hesitated.

"Dean, what else can you tell me about Dad?" Adam asked and Dean kept his back to him.

"You knew him." Dean said.

"Not as well as you." Adam argued.

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to know." Dean grumbled and then Sam was in the doorway, holding up a handful of papers.  
"Give us a minute." Dean stepped into the hallway.  
"You talk to the cops?"

"Yeah. Like Adam said, no leads on his mom."

"Shocker there."

"But I did find this." Sam went through the papers until he found the paper from January 9, 1990. The headline was 'Missing Bodies Found" and the subtitle "Seventeen bodies recovered from abandoned shed".  
"Um...here. In nineteen ninety, there were seventeen grave robberies in Windom." Sam explained.

"You think that's why dad came through here?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I'd say so. Check it out." Sam pointed at the photo and Dean took a closer look. Sure enough their Dad was half hidden in the background.

"All right, so he was hunting something. What?"

"No idea. Those were the pages he threw out of the journal. But last month, the corpse snatching started up again. Three bodies from the local cemetery."

"So whatever he was after, he didn't kill it. It's back." Dean said.

"And, what, it's stepped up its game to fresh meat? I mean, Kate's missing, and, uh—" Sam pulled out another piece of paper.  
"So is a local bartender—a guy named Joe Barton." Dean took the photo and went back into the bedroom, finding Adam sitting on his Mom's bed.

"Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?" He asked and Adam frowned.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?" Adam asked and Dean looked back at Sam and then Adam again. And then he frowned, moving to kneel by the bed.  
"What is it?"

"Watch out." Dean flipped the edge of the comforter up and looked under the bed.  
"Give me a hand with the mattress." Dean said, tossing the pillows aside. With Adam's help they removed the mattress, revealing the large vent beneath. Sam looked at Dean and then the vent before raising his fist. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors and Sam was smirking while Dean grabbed a flashlight.  
"Every time." He grumbled. He got down and yanked the covering off before crawling in. He let his eyes change, wanting the extra vision now that Adam couldn't see him and frowned when he saw the red stains, wrinkling his nose at the smell of old blood.  
"Why didn't I pick paper?" he crawled to the T-junction, finding a lot more dried blood. He checked the left vent to find it undisturbed. He raised his pistol and went into the right section, finding lots of blood, flesh and even some bone.

* * *

Dean sat on the bed cleaning a shotgun while Sam was going over some files on the laptop. There was a knock at the door and Sam got up to open it. Adam stormed in and Sam closed the door behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" The now youngest Winchester demanded.

"Adam, hey." Sam raised his hands as Dean quickly hid the weapons.  
"Take it easy."

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay? My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you two—well, you tell me to call the cops, But you got to bail before they show? So, who are you really?" His question was met by silence.  
"Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier—something about grave robberies." Of course Adam had to spot the end of the shotgun poking out from under the cloth.  
"You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on." Still neither brother said anything.  
"Please."

"We're hunters." Sam admitted and Dean turned to stare at him in shock.

"Sammy!"

"He deserves to know, Dean."

"What do you mean, 'hunters'?" Adam asked, eyeing them warily.

* * *

Sam held Dean close, burying his face in the blonde hair. He breathed in Dean's scent, loving it. Dean chuckled and rolled in Sam's arms.

"Was telling Adam the truth really the right thing?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"I don't know Dean...but he's family. He should know, what if something comes after him because of Dad and us?"

"What are we gonna do with him? We're all the family he has left but...Sammy how do we tell him what we are now without completely freaking the kid out? He just lost his Mom, finding out his big brothers are demons?" Dean asked and Sam kissed him.

"You know, for someone who was so against believing Adam was our brother you've really jumped on board now." Sam said and Dean shrugged.

"Those photos, Dad's journal. Plus he looks like us. What do we do?" Dean asked and Sam hugged him tighter.

"Take it a day at a time for now. Maybe take him to Bobby, get him protected before seeing what Adam wants to do. We can't just kidnap him away from his life." Sam offered and Dean nodded.

"I don't want him to be scared of us." Dean whispered and Sam nodded, holding him close. Sam kissed him and then smiled.

"Sleep Dean, we'll figure it out.

* * *

"I've decided I believe you." Was the first thing Adam said as Dean let him into the motel room.

"Really?" Dean asked and Adam nodded.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"That we're liars, that we're crazy. Nobody just says "okay."" Dean said and Adam shrugged.

"You're my brothers. You're telling me the truth, right?"

"Yeah." Dean told him, smiling slightly.

"Then I believe you. Now, what took my mom?"

"We're not sure. Something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what." Sam explained as Adam took a seat.

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean told him, sitting on the bed beside Sam.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asked and when neither brother would look at him he nodded, staring at the floor.  
"Oh. How can I help?"

"You can't." Dean stated.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in." Adam argued and this time Sam turned him down.

"No."

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked.

"No!" They both said and then Sam sighed.

"Adam it's not that we don't understand but...you have no training. We take you, odds are you'd end up hurt or worse. If you want, we can take you to a family friend who can train you to hunt but you really have to think about it. Hunting isn't a nine to five job, it's a lifestyle. You just think about what you want to do and we'll deal with this. Okay?" Sam explained and Adam nodded, glaring at the floor.  
"Welcome to the family." Sam said, offering him a smile and Adam managed a shaky one in return.

"Here." Dean pulled out a gun and ejected the clip.  
"I'm gonna teach you a few things." Adam looked from the gun to Dean and then Sam who

* * *

"This tomb was built in 1926. Four generations of the Millsap family were interred here."

"They don't build 'em like this anymore." Dean commented and the director turned to him.

"Tell me, Agent Nugent, have you thought about where you might like to spend eternity?" He asked and Dean hid a smike.

"All the damn time." He answered, looking around the tomb.

"So, three bodies went missing. Any idea who did it?"

"Hooligans. Sick, deranged hooligans." The director offered and Dean noticed something spilled on the side of the tomb. He touched and then smelled it, recoiling.

"This isn't blood. What is this?"

"No, it's embalming fluid. Whoever committed this crime didn't just take the corpses. They opened them up." That made Dean look at him.

* * *

"Sam...how did Dad really die?" Adam asked as Sam showed him how to clean the shotgun. Something was beginning to bug Sam the more he hovered over Adam but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Demon." Sam answered tightly.

"You hunted it down? Got revenge?"

"Dean killed it."

"So it's over for you." Adam said and Sam looked at him.

"It's never over." He admitted just before the lights went out and something began to rattler.

"What the—" Adam started.

"Shh." Sam hushed him and then pulled Adam to his feet.  
"Stay here." Sam loaded the shotgun and went to the door, checking outside. Then the noise came again...from their room. Looking around Sam spotted the vent near the ceiling and aimed at it.  
"It's in the vents. Go!" Sam ordered, firing as Adam ducked past him. They rushed down the stairs, Sam letting his powers free as much as he could without his eyes changing colour or his fangs emerging.  
"Where's your car?" Sam demanded.

"Over here." Adam said, heading for it.

"All right, keys."

"Here." Adam tossed them to Sam and then headed for the passenger side of the truck while Sam opened the driver's door. Sam felt something grab his ankle and then it yanked him to the ground. Sam grabbed the truck, fighting against the pull.  
"Sam!" Adam screamed, dashing to his side. He reached out and grabbed Sam's hand and Sam felt it...his heart froze as he realised this wasn't his little brother, it wasn't Adam. Then he heard the Impala pull up.  
"Dean, help!" Dean grabbed the fallen shotgun and fired under the truck. Adam yanked Sam out from under the truck. They backed Adam's truck out and found the half open sewer grate.

"I winged it. Did you see anything?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head, keeping his eyes on Adam.

"I didn't get a good look." Sam told him.

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean growled and Adam looked at him.

"Why—who—should we go after it?" Adam asked.

"No, no. In that maze? That thing's long gone."

"All right, so, we don't know what it is, But we do know who it's going after. Joe Barton, Adam's mom—" Sam pointed out.

"And Adam. It was under his truck, just waiting for him." Dean finished.

"It set a trap, and I walked right into it." Sam said.

"Doesn't matter. You're right—there's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl, and his son." Dean pointed out.  
"All the people Dad knew in town."

"At least we know why it's back." Sam murmured.

"It wants revenge." Adam finished.

"Come on, we'll head back to the house and you can grab your stuff, then we'll get you out of town and come back for it." Dean said, ushering his younger brothers into the Impala. They got out at the house and Adam let them in.  
"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road." Dean ordered and Adam headed upstairs.

As soon as Adam was gone Sam's eyes flashed yellow, making Dean frown as he felt Sam's powers cloak them.

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"That's not Adam." Sam said and Dean's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"When he grabbed me to keep me from going under...something had been bothering me but I couldn't pinpoint it. Adam is a real person, our brother...but that's not him."

"So whatever we're hunting...there's two. One pretending to be Adam and the other one attacked you."

"But what are they? Not demons or any sort of shapeshifter unless they've found a way to be immune to silver. And that wouldn't explain the bodies."

"Guess we ask it." Dean growled, his own eyes changing. Sam nodded and they waited in silence till it came down the stairs. As soon as it did Sam slammed it into the wall and it's eyes went wide.

"Sam? Dean? What's happening?" It asked, sounding scared.

"Where's Adam?" Dean growled and 'Adam's' jaw dropped when it saw Dean's demonic features.

"I'd answer if I were you. Pissing of a demon is generally a bad idea." Sam said, smirking as the creature got a look at his changed features.  
"Especially the king of Hell and his Consort." Sam added and 'Adam' went pale as Dean smirked at him as well.

"So...gonna tell us where Adam is? And for your sake he better be alive." Dean snarled and 'Adam' nodded eagerly.

"The graveyard. Underground in a coffin." That had Sam squeezing.  
"It's open! There's plenty of air." It yelled.

"Why did you target Adam and his family? What are you?" Sam demanded.

"Ghoul." It answered and Sam nodded.

"I should have known. It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead—taking the form of the last corpse you choke down." Sam said and it nodded.

"And their thoughts. And their memories. Like Adam, for instance." It answered and Sam squeezed again.  
"He's alive, swear it! Just took a bite or two."

"Monster!"

"Says the demon. Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam. Living, anyway." 'Adam' snarled.  
"No. He was no monster. But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester. Thanks to your daddy, my sister and I grew up on our own. At least we had each other. Like you and your brother. Inseparable. And for twenty years, we lived like rats. Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh. Then we thought, 'hey, why not move up to fresher game?' And we knew just where to start. Revenge—it's never over, is it, Sam? First, it was John's cop friend, and then his slut, and then his son. Then I called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead." It explained.  
"Wish we'd known what you were, would have just finished Adam off and moved on."

"Sammy go find Adam, I'll deal with this thing." Dean growled.

"No! You won't touch my sister!" It snapped and that made the brothers pause for a second.

"Watch your back Sam." Sam nodded and vanished.  
"You tried to kill my baby brothers." Dean snarled and its eyes went wide.

Sam reappeared in the cemetery and headed for the old crypts. It didn't take long to find the one the ghouls were using and he slipped inside. He heard the noise and raised his gun, making it look like he was going to fire, only to vanish and reappear behind the female ghoul. Then it was a simple matter to rip her head off. After that he searched until he came out into a large underground room filled with stone coffins. He gagged as he opened the first one and then closed his eyes as he realised he was looking at Kate's body. The next two had year's old corpses and then he opened the fourth, only to have to dodge a flailing arm.

"Adam? It's okay, I'm here to help." Sam said, holding his hands out and making sure Adam could see him.

"Who...who are you." Adam croaked past dry, cracked lips.

"My name's Sam, I'm your brother." Sam told him, slowly reaching into the coffin to gently lift Adam into a sitting position.

"My brother? They...they said they called Dad, that he's dead and they were going to kill you." Adam murmured as Sam pulled out a water bottle and pressed it against Adam's lips. Adam drank eagerly and then Sam pulled it away.

"Not too much at once little brother. It's okay. We got the ghouls." Sam comforted as he helped Adam from the coffin.

"My Mom?" Adam asked and Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Can you walk?" Sam asked and Adam tried to stand only to moan in pain.  
"Easy, it's okay. Where does it hurt?" Sam asked gently.

"My back and legs. They...they..."

"It's okay Adam, I know. We'll get out of here and then patch you up. Dean's waiting back at the motel." Sam said, having felt his brother relocate.

"Can't walk." Adam murmured and Sam nodded.

"Adam I'm going to ask you to trust me. I know you have no reason to little brother but I won't let anything hurt you. This will feel weird but then we'll be with Dean." Sam told him and Adam stared at him with wide, fear filled eyes. Sam gently wrapped his arms around his little brother and then moved them to the motel room. Adam gasped and crumpled in his arms so Sam lifted him and carried him to the bed.

"Sammy?" Dean called as he left the bathroom.

"Got the med kit?"

"Here. Hey there kiddo, I'm Dean. We're gonna patch you up now and then we can talk, okay?" Dean said, smiling for his newest baby brother and the kid nodded nervously. They gently removed his clothes, hands clenching as they found where the ghouls had fed from Adam and the other wounds they'd inflicted on him. The wounds were carefully washed clean of the dirt and blood before being bandaged. Adam lay on the bed silently the whole time, the occasional whimper of pain the only noise he made. It hurt both demons to see and hear but they knew the pain they were inflicting was necessary or else the wounds would become infected.  
"All done. Try to get some rest Adam." Dean said and Adam opened his mouth the argue only to yawn. Hazel eyes slid shut and he drifted off to sleep.

"You did not just knock our baby brother out." Sam stated in disbelief and Dean shrugged.

"He's exhausted and in pain Sammy. Better to try and explain in the morning. Besides, this means he'll sleep through whatever we do tonight." Dean pointed out and Sam laughed before moving closer to kiss him.

"Okay, brilliant move then." They fell back onto their bed, clothes vanishing and Adam fast asleep on the second bed.

_TBC..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Hope Adam's reaction to his odd family is okay, it gave me a lot of trouble._

**Chapter 15**

Sam was the first awake, something he was used to. He smiled as he felt Dean's breath on the back of his neck and heard the sounds of Adam sleeping on the other bed. Having both his brothers safe and sound was the most amazing feeling ever. Of course once they told Adam the truth that could change. What if the kid wanted nothing to do with them? What if he was scared of them? They'd never hurt him, Adam was family. Sam could feel it and he knew Dean could too. And even if Adam could accept them…..what were they going to do with him? He wasn't a hunter, bringing him into the war would be as good as killing him themselves. Hide him somewhere until they stopped Ruby and friends and then what? Take him to hell where he'd end up a demon? Would Adam want that?

Figuring that things would go better if they were all well fed Sam slipped out of Dean's arms, kissing him softly when Dean moved in his sleep, looking for Sam. Sam grabbed clean clothes and ducked into the bathroom to dress and clean up before vanishing from the room. He slipped from the alley he appeared in and headed into the diner, getting a variety of foods since he didn't know what Adam liked. He smiled at the waitress as she gave him the food and then headed back to the room, setting the food out on the table, smiling when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Morning. Smells good." Dean whispered and Sam turned his head to kiss him.

"Wasn't sure what Adam likes, figured thing would go better on a full stomach." Sam admitted and Dean grinned, grabbing a donut.

"Sounds good to me." He said, taking a bite and Sam playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

"Food?" A hesitant voice called and they both turned to see Adam blinking sleepily at them.

"Sammy went all out for breakfast Adam. How'd you sleep?" Dean asked, moving slowly towards the bed, not wanting to spook the kid.

"Okay I guess." Adam answered, watching them warily and they couldn't blame him after what he'd been through.

"That's good. Why don't you get cleaned up before we eat?" Sam offered and Adam nodded, moving to sit up only to hiss in pain. Sam moved to his side, gently supporting him.  
"Easy, you're gonna be sore for a while Adam." Sam soothed as he helped the younger male up.

"Are you really my brothers?" Adam asked as Sam helped him into the bathroom and Sam smiled; affectionately messing up Adam's hair.

"Yes Adam, we really are your brothers. Welcome to the Winchester family." Sam told him and Adam smiled slightly at him.  
"Will you be alright in here alone?" Sam asked in concern and Adam nodded.  
"Okay, breakfast is ready when you're done." Adam nodded again and shut the bathroom door. Sam waited there for a few seconds before walking back over to Dean.  
"How do we tell him?" Sam asked and Dean pulled him close.

"Gently? I mean he's got to know something's up with the ghouls and the way you brought him here. Start with hunting and then explain the deal and how you tried to save me and how you….how you gave up everything for me." The last bit was whispered and Sam spun around, raising his arms so he was holding Dean close. He knew Dean had felt guilty over Sam going to hell but he'd though they were past that.

"I gave up nothing Dean. You are my everything." Sam whispered, kissing him softly.  
"I was already changing, without you I would have ended up like them. You keep me human, as human as I can be anyway." Sam promised him and Dean nodded solemnly. Sam smiled and kissed him, Dean relaxing against him. They parted as they heard the door beginning to open and finished setting out breakfast. Adam slowly moved into the doorway, clinging to the door as he watched them. Dean grinned at him and walked over to help him back into the room. Adam kept looking from one to the other as he was helped to a chair and food presented.

"You should probably eat slowly unless they um, fed you well?" Dean told him and Adam nodded. He took some fruit salad and a glass of juice while Sam took some pancakes and Dean downed another donut. Deciding things were far too quiet Dean grinned at Adam before stuffing a whole donut in his mouth. Adam choked back a laugh and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was happy he had made Adam laugh at all. They ate silently and then the silence became tense once they were done.  
"How do you feel?" Dean asked, used to dealing with scared little brothers, he'd been doing it for decades.

"Okay." Adam answered and Dean raised an eyebrow. Adam sighed and shrugged, wincing as the move tugged on his wounds.  
"Sore." Adam admitted and Dean nodded.

"We should check them." Dean said and Adam grimaced but nodded, letting them help him back over to the bed. They checked and re-cleaned his wounds as carefully as they could, Sam soothing him when Adam bit back cried of pain.  
"Just one more." Dean assured him, smiling as he saw Sam holding Adam's hands, letting the kid squeeze them to fight the pain.  
"All done." Dean announced once the last bite was covered.

"Thanks." Adam told them, breathing deeply.

"No problem little brother." Dean assured him, grinning at him. Adam looked down, picking at the bed sheet absently.  
"You…..you want to talk about what happened?" Dean offered, feeling Sam squeeze his hand, proud of him.

"What…it…..she looked like my Mom." Adam whispered and his brothers shared a look of horror.  
"I got a call, left college to go home when they said she was missing and then….but it wasn't her. When I….when I woke up I was in the coffin and there were two of them. They…it hurt and then it looked like me. They gave me water, said they didn't want me to die until…." Adam stopped, shaking and Dean gently pulled him into a hug. Adam stiffened and then turned, burying his head in Dean's shirt as he cried. Sam moved closer, rubbing Adam's back to offer comfort.

"They're dead Adam, they can't hurt you again." Dean promised him and Adam nodded, pulling back to wipe at his eyes.

"What were they?"

"Ghouls. They usually scavenge dead flesh. That's how Dad met your Mom; he was in town taking care of one. These ones went after your family for revenge. They wanted Dad but he died two years ago." Sam explained gently and Adam stared at them.

"But….that can't…"

"Adam…." Sam looked at Dean helplessly.

"Pretty much everything you've heard about in myths or horror movies exists Adam. When Sam was a baby a demon killed our Mom, after that Dad started hunting anything and everything that went after people." Dean told him and Adam just stared at him.

"How did we get here?" Adam asked, staring at Sam.

"I…..the demon that killed our Mom wanted me, she just got in the way. It fed me…..it fed me it's blood. When I was twenty two I started getting headaches and then nightmares that eventually progressed to waking visions. A year after Dad died the demon gathered up the children it had chosen and dumped us in a ghost town to fight it out. He wanted a general for a demon army. Came don to me and a guy named Jake. I thought he was out and I saw Dean and a family friend coming, I turned my back on him. He stabbed me in the back and…I died in Dean's arms." Sam clarified, relaxing as Dean hugged him.

"But you're here, you're alive…..aren't you?" Adam asked warily and Sam smiled, holding out his hand.

"Want to check my pulse?" Sam asked and Adam hesitantly placed his fingers against the vein, checking Sam's pulse.

"I made a deal with a demon, my soul for Sam alive and one year to live. Sam didn't even know he'd been dead when I asked, he just thought he'd been hurt. In the end Jake and the demon died and Dad escaped from Hell….his deal for my life was broken. The demon army was also unleashed so we spent the year trying to stop them and when it was over….I died and went to hell." Dean stoped there, unable to continue.

"I watched the hell hounds rip Dean apart and there was nothing I could do, the demon in command, Lilith, had me pinned to the wall. She wanted me dead, knew I was a threat but she didn't realise that seeing Dean die….it was the last straw. I hadn't seen any sign of my powers since the demon had died but I knew they were still there, just dormant. Watching Dean die flipped the switches in my head and I killed Lilith. I then spent two months hunting and trying to find a way to save Dean, when I slept I could see what they were doing to him in hell and it was…..I couldn't let it continue. Dean's body had been shredded, even if I could somehow summon his soul he'd just die again. So I opened the devils gate and walked into hell. If I couldn't save him I'd join him and protect him that way." Adam pulled away form the, staring wildly.

"What are you saying? That you're…..I…." Adam nearly fell off the bed but Dean grabbed him, his grip gentle.

"It's okay Adam, you're safe." Dean soothed the spooked kid.

"You…are you?" Adam stuttered and Sam sighed.

"I was already changing when I walked into hell Adam, the demonic blood already in me was growing stronger. Dean…time flows differently in hell, it had already been more than two decades when I reached him. It took several more for him to finish the transformation but it happened painlessly. Usually humans become demons while being tortured and it strips them of all humanity and their memories. I saved Dean from that. Yes Adam, we are demons but we're also your brothers and we care about you. Neither of us would ever hurt you or any human." Sam told him and Adam swallowed heavily.  
"It's okay Adam."

"I….I don't know. How can this be real? You look human." Adam said and Sam nodded, reaching out to grasp Adam's wrist.

"It's complicated, we can show you if you want. There are also ways to check people for demonic possession which you should learn. Some don't work on really powerful demons though, for example holy water works on most but not us. Also the name of god in Latin works."

"Show me." Adam demanded and Sam nodded. Adam stared as Sam's eyes became yellow, his features changing a bit and when Sam opened his mouth Adam saw the sharper teeth. He began breathing heavily, scared and Sam blinked, his features returning to normal.

"Adam please, don't me scared of us. You're our little brother, a Winchester." Sam pleaded.

"Family's everything to us. We won't let anyone hurt you." Dean swore to him and Adam bit his lip.  
"If you're….there's a family friend, Bobby, he's a hunter. You can stay with him, he can teach you to protect yourself if you don't want to be around us. You are our brother Adam, I know we don't know each other but we can learn. We want you around little brother." Dean offered and Adam slowly began to relax.

"How….." Adam trailed off, not sure wether he should ask.

"What is it? Adam you can ask us anything." Sam assured him.

"If you were in hell and Dean's body was….is that your body? How did you get out?" Adam asked and his brothers looked at each other, he just had to start with the hard questions.

"Technically Dean could have left as soon as he became a demon but he would have had to possess someone to do so. Since I walked in I could just walk out again. Turns out….what do you know about the Book of Revelations?" Sam asked and Adam shrugged.

"Deals with the end of the world or something?" Adam asked hesitantly and Sam smiled, nodding.  
"Are you saying?" Adam's eyes went wide.

"Not yet, we're actually trying to stop it. There are these Seals and they're being broken. We're working with angels to stop that. That is how Dean got his body back. We agreed to work with the angels if they healed Dean's body." Sam explained.

"And what happens if the seals break?" Adam asked.

"Lucifer gets free and the world ends. I lose my position as King of Hell and the ability to protect the people I love, like you and Dean and Bobby." Sam answered and Adam nodded, struggling to accept what he was learning.

"So I have demons for big brothers and the world might be about to end. And I thought college was weird." Adam muttered and Dean laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Wouldn't know about that. Sammy's the Stanford geek." Dean told him and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You went to Stanford?" Adam asked in amazement and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, had a law school interview and everything but I went back to hunting after….the demon killed my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." Adam told him and Sam nodded.

"It was a while ago. I…I'm with someone now." Sam said, Adam seemed to be dealing okay so far but would he deal with this?  
"The thing with being demons….we don't exactly have the same inhibitions humans do…." Sam looked at Dean for help.

"What Sammy's trying to say is that we're together, have been since hell. Demons call me Sam's Consort. Incest doesn't really matter to us." Dean explained and Adam's eyes went wide.

"You're…..incest?" Adam looked between them and Dean took Sam's hand, causing Adam to look at their joined hands. Adam squirmed on the bed, unsure what to say. His brothers were incestuous demons….could he accept that?

_TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 16**

Sam and Dean waited anxiously for Adam to say something, anything about what he'd been told but the kid was just staring at them. The longer he was quite the more nervous Sam got, Dean could feel it. He took Sam's hand, squeezing it gently, feeling Adam's eyes on their joint hands and then Adam sighed.

"I…" Adam trailed off before looking up at them and managing a shaky smile.  
"I have brothers." The kid finally said and they both relaxed. Sam reached over and Adam went willingly into the hug Dean coming up behind him so Adam was held securely between them.

"We'll look after you little brother." Dean promised and Adam nodded, sniffling softly.

"It's okay Adam, we've got you. It's okay to cry, you miss your Mom. We understand." Sam added and then felt the tears starting to soak through his shirt. They held their baby brother as he cried for his mom and the life he'd lost, knowing he needed to get it out the rather then let it fester. They didn't want him ending up like their Dad after all. When the tears finally stopped Sam pulled back enough to look at Adam and smiled softly.  
"Better?" He asked and Adam nodded.

"I don't have to watch you two do I?" he asked with a watery grin and both demons laughed.

"Please don't! Bad enough we had an angel as an audience once." Dean answered and Adam stared with wide eyes.

"An angel watched…ew!" Adam said and they laughed again.  
"So what do we do now?" He asked once they'd calmed down.

"We should take you to Bobby's; he's an old family friend and will want to meet you. Plus he can teach you some stuff to make sure you stay safe." Dean offered and Adam nodded as they got disentangled.

"You'll still be around though, right?"

"All the time between jobs, you're not getting rid of us now kiddo." Dean assured him and Adam relaxed. Dean grinned and ruffled his hair playfully, getting a hesitant swat which made him happy. They wanted Adam to be comfortable enough with them to play around. Sam laughed and got up, packing their things and then went out to put it in the car. Dean led Adam out and they got in. Sam turned to Adam and grinned, eyes yellow. Adam shifted slightly but didn't panic and Sam's grin softened. He reached back to take Adam's hand, just to make sure they didn't leave him behind, that would be very awkward.

"Hold on." He warned and Adam blinked as the world rippled around the car and then they were somewhere else. He looked around as Sam let go of his hand and got out of the car, following his brothers up the stairs onto the porch. Sam was behind him, making sure he managed the stairs okay as the movement tugged at his wounds. Dean knocked and then opened the door.

"Bobby you home?" Dean yelled, avoiding the devils traps. The older hunter came out of his hallway and stared at them.

"Who's this?" he asked gruffly and Sam put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Bobby this is Adam Milligan, our half-brother." Sam answered and Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Get the feeling this is a long story so get in here."

* * *

"Settling in okay?" Bobby asked, watching as the kid nearly jumped. He couldn't blame him; his whole world had been turned on its head over the last week after all. Adam nodded, putting the book he'd been reading aside.

"It's just…..one minute I'm a college kid and then next I'm stuck in a coffin as a snack and now…."

"Well you couldn't have gotten a better family than those boys. I wish John had told them or me about you. We could have been keeping a subtle eye on you and your Mom." Bobby told him and Adam nodded.

"Any idea when they'll be back?" Adam asked and Bobby rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Soon kid." He assured him and Adam nodded, going back to his reading on demons. Bobby ran back into the room though when Adam screamed, backing into a wall. He lowered his shotgun when he saw the familiar figure.  
"Adam its okay. Don't you know how to knock?" Bobby grumbled, shooting a glare at the angel.  
"Castiel, Adam. Adam, Castiel, he's an angel and he's helping your brothers."

"O…okay." Adam answered, taking a deep breath.

"Brothers?" Castiel questioned and Bobby nodded.

"Adam is John Winchester's son." Bobby's comment had the angel focusing on Adam, studying him closely. Castiel nodded suddenly and gave Adam an awkward smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I apologise for startling you." Castiel greeted and Adam nodded.

"Its okay and it's nice to meet you too." Adam answered just as Sam and Dean appeared.

"Adam! Are you okay?" Dean demanded, searching him for injuries. Adam blinked in shock but nodded.

"Dean? Sam? What's going on?" Adam asked and Sam smiled at him after greeting the angel.

"Sorry, we felt you panic and came as quickly as we could." Sam answered and Adam flushed.

"Castiel just startled me, sorry." He stared at the floor, not seeing his brothers relax.

"You'll get used to him popping in and out, us too actually." Dean assured him and Adam nodded, looking up again to smile at them.  
"Come on, it's lunch time." Dean nudged him towards the kitchen and Bobby snorted.

"Only if you're cooking." He called after them.

* * *

Adam sat at the kitchen table of his house, looking at a photo of him and his Mom together. He looked up, startled to find Castiel standing opposite him.

"Castiel?" He asked in confusion and then it slowly began to seep in.  
"Am I asleep?" Adam asked hesitantly and the angel nodded.

"I need you to get a message to your brothers. Have them meet me here." Castiel handed him a peace of paper.

"Why can't you go to them yourself? What's wrong?" Adam asked, standing up.

"Go now." Castiel said and then he was gone and Adam found himself staring at the ceiling of the room Bobby had given him. He blinked in surprise at the piece of paper in his hand but then grabbed the cell phone Sam had given him and hit speed dial.

"Sam? It's Adam. I just had the weirdest dream and Castiel was in it. He gave me an address, he wants you to meet him there."

* * *

"I wonder what he wants? What was so important he'd go to Adam?" Sam asked as they slipped into the warehouse and Dean rolled his eyes.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean grumbled as they walked up the stairs.  
"What the hell?" Dean whispered as they took in the destruction.

"It looks like a bomb went off." Sam murmured, looking for signs of life.

"There was a fight here." Dean commented and Sam nodded.

"Between who?" Sam asked as Dean's flashlight landed on a symbol painted in blood on the wall.

"Check it out. Look familiar?" Dean asked, moving closer to check it out and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it does."

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield."

"So, what? Cas was fighting other angels?" Sam asked, now very worried for the angel.

"I don't know." Dean whispered, also scared for their friend and then he ran, grabbing a sheet of metal and tossing it aside. Sam joined him, reaching out to check on Castiel. But something felt….off.  
"Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?" Dean called softly and blue eyes slowly opened.

"What's . . . ? What's . . . ? What's going on?" He murmured in confusion.

"Just take it easy. Take it easy." Dean soothed as they helped him sit up.

"Oh. No." Castiel whispered and the two demons looked at each other over his head, confused.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked gently and Castiel moved away from them, wrapping his arms around himself. He was panting for air and watching them warily.

"Ugh, Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me." He whimpered and they both stiffened in alarm.

"Who's 'me'?" Sam asked carefully.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." He answered fearfully and Dean snarled.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" he snapped and Jimmy staggered back a step, eyes wide.

"He's gone." Jimmy answered and Sam took a step towards him, making him scramble back.

"Easy Jimmy, we're not going to hurt you. Dean's just worried about Cas. Come on; let's get you out of here, somewhere you can clean up, okay?" Sam soothed and Jimmy stared at him before nodding hesitantly, letting Sam approach. Dean came up on his other side, hands out. They each took an arm and then they vanished from the warehouse.

_TBC…._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 17**

Dean and Sam stepped back from Jimmy as soon as they were in the motel room and he moved further away from them, watching them warily. Figuring it would make the poor guy feel a little safer they both sat down on the bed, hands in their laps. Jimmy just stared at them, looking scared and Dean sighed.

"We're not gonna hurt you Jimmy. Cas is our friend which means you're under our protection." Dean explained softly.  
"You hungry or anything?" He asked and Jimmy frowned.

"Starving."

"I'll go get food." Sam offered, kissing Dean briefly before vanishing.

"Want to grab a shower or something? Sam'll be back in a bit." Dean offered and Jimmy nodded, edging around him and Dean sighed, he hated seeing someone so scared of them. A few seconds later the shower came on and Dean lay down to wait. He smiled as Sam reappeared with a few bags of take out. Sam put them down on the table and then joined him on the bed, cuddling together until Jimmy opened the bathroom door.

"Food's on the table." Sam told him and Jimmy nodded as he went past the bed. He sat down at the table and pulled out a burger, unwrapping it and taking a big bite.

"Mmm." Jimmy moaned as he ate and even Dean was staring at him in awe.

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina." Dean asked and Jimmy looked up at him.

"I'm hungry." Jimmy excused himself and Sam frowned.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked and Jimmy frowned before shrugging.

"I don't know. Months." He kept eating.

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royal." Sam admitted and Jimmy paused, looking unsure.

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again." He finally answered and the brothers exchanged worried looks. Why would Cas just ditch Jimmy?

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"I really don't know." He admitted.

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked gently.

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet."

"Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun." Dean commented, wondering how it differed from demonic possession.

"Understatement."

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that." Sam begged but Jimmy shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean grumbled and Jimmy tensed slightly.

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family." The last bit was barely a whisper but they still heard and both felt sorry for him.  
"I need to get back to them." Jimmy got up and headed for the door but Sam blocked him.

"You can't Jimmy." Sam told him sadly.

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy demanded, his anger making him less afraid of the two demons.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back." Dean told him and Jimmy looked at him.

"What? From who?"

"Demons." Dean told him and Jimmy froze before backing away from them.  
"Not us Jimmy, we're gonna keep you safe."

"Come on, this is crazy. What do they want with me?" Jimmy whispered sadly and Dean felt sympathy for the poor guy.

"I don't know, information, maybe?"

"I don't know anything." Jimmy argued.

"I know, but –" Dean tried and Jimmy cut him off.

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home."

"We understand."

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?" Jimmy pleaded with them.

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam assured him.

"How long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam assured him but Jimmy shook his head and tried to move past Sam again.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked despite knowing they hadn't convinced him.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?"

"No, you're not. You're just going to put those people in danger." Sam told him, reaching out to grasp his shoulder.

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy whispered and Sam sighed, gently leading him over to the bed.

"Harsh way to put it. Get some sleep Jimmy, you need it. We'll talk more in the morning." Sam assured him gently. Jimmy lay down but it was obvious he was too nervous to sleep so Sam smiled and gently put him to sleep.

"And you told me off for doing that to Adam." Dean teased and Sam smiled.

"That was because you wanted sex; Jimmy's just scared of us." Sam answered, leaning back as Dean's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm scared for Cas. It's obvious he was fighting other angels." Dean murmured into Sam's neck.

"I know Dean but there's nothing we can do unless you know how to summon an angel or something."

* * *

Sam started awake, not sure why and then he saw the empty bed. He looked at the chair to see Jimmy's coat and shoes were gone.

"Dam it!" That woke Dean up.  
"He woke up and left." Sam told him as he grabbed his gear. Dean staggered up and got his own.

"How'd he wake up let alone get passed us?"

"Maybe something about hosting an angel? We have to find him fast." Sam answered and Dean nodded, going to start the car. They had no way to track Jimmy but their best bet was his family. Sam turned in the room key and they hit the road.

"Hey, guys." A voice suddenly called from the backseat.

"Aah!" Dean jerked the steering wheel and the Impala swerved before he got it back under control.

"Smooth." Anna commented even as Sam turned to see her.

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean demanded and she shrugged.

"I like the element of surprise."

"Well, you look terrific." Dean commented and Sam snickered.

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?"

"Talk to ginormo here." Dean mumbled and Sam hit his arm lightly. There was no way Jimmy should have been able to wake up after Sam had put him under.

"So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" Anna asked.

"Why? What's going on?" Dean demanded, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back." The angel admitted and both demons stiffened in concern.

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean demanded and she sighed.

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off." She admitted and Dean growled, hands tightening on the wheel.

"Cas said he had something to tell us. Something important." Sam told her.

"What?"

"I don't know." Dean admitted.

"Does Jimmy know?" She demanded.

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure." Anna told them as if they didn't already know.

"That's why we're going after Jimmy." Sam assured her.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already." She answered before leaving.

* * *

Jimmy stood and stared at the house for a while before making his way towards the front door and ringing the bell. The door opened and she just stared at him in shock.

"We, uh- We stopped looking for you." Amelia whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Jimmy told her gently.

"You were dead. We, uh- We thought you were dead."

"I'm okay." He told her and she finally stepped back, letting him in. They headed into the den to sit down. Jimmy looked up hopefully as their daughter walked down the stairs and headed towards them

"Claire. Room. Now." Amelia ordered and the girl turned around.

"Can I see her?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"No. No. I don't know yet. It's been almost a year, you know?"

"I know, I know."

"Yeah. Think your daughter would have wanted to know you were okay?" She demanded and Jimmy looked down.

"I was in a psych clinic. I just wanted to get myself straight before seeing you." He lied.

"Oh. And no telephones, or - ?"

"No, I know. You're right. I'm- I'm so sorry. But it's all- It's all over now. I mean, I'm- I'm really okay." Jimmy pleaded.

"What does that mean?"

"I was- I was confused, Amelia. I was completely delusional. And I thought- I thought God was calling me to something and I thought that it was important, and I was wrong. I was such an idiot. Heaven, hell . . . none of that matters. The only thing that's important to me is you and Claire. And I- I can't undo what I've done. But I just wanna come home again." He begged her, he'd done it all for them but now he just wanted to come home.

"I don't know if I can do that. Not yet."

"I mean, whatever you're comfortable with. Maybe we could start with something smaller?" He offered.

"Like what?" She asked warily and he smiled slightly.

"I don't know. Dinner?" He asked and she smiled, nodding.

* * *

"Where is it?" Jimmy mumbled as he searched the pantry wildly. Amelia held Claire close to her, watching with wide eyes.

"Roger was your best friend." She whispered and Jimmy glanced up at her.

"Roger was a demon, damn it." He snapped even as he finally found a bag of salt and poured a line across the doorway.  
"Don't cross this line!"

"Jimmy, you thought you were better, but you are so sick." Amelia pleaded and Jimmy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I am not crazy."

"You stay the hell away from us!" She spat at him.

"This is all very real." He argued.

"Stay the hell away from us!"

"Claire, sweetie-" He called to his daughter but Amelia put herself between them.

"No! Run. Leave her alone, I said." Amelia lunged at him and Clair opened the door, running out. Jimmy broke free and went after her.

"Stay here." He told Amelia as he left.

"Stay away from her."

"Claire!" He yelled as they reached the dinning room, finding Roger standing there with a knife against Claire's neck.  
"Damn it." He swore raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey, pal. Told you I'd gut the bitch." The demon in Roger smirked.

"Roger." Amelia gasped.

"Daddy?" Claire whimpered.

"Just let her go, okay?" Jimmy pleaded.

"Now, me, I would, but the missus, she has other ideas." The demon answered.

"No!" Amelia screamed.

"Daddy!" Claire yelled as Jimmy was thrown to the ground. Roger's wife punched him and then looked at Amelia who gasped at seeing the black eyes.

"Oh, my God. No!" She jumped on the other woman but was thrown back. Roger cried out and then collapsed as the demon inside was sent back to hell.

Clair turned to see a man with strange purple eyes who winked playfully at her. She looked for her Dad to find him scrambling up with her Mom's help, another strange man taking on the thing that had hurt her Dad.

"Go. Get them out of here." Sam ordered and Dean nodded.

"Go, go." Dean called, herding them towards the door. Claire stumbled but then she was in Dean's arms as they ran.  
"You okay kiddo?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Okay just keep your head down." He told her as they got outside. Jimmy got into the backseat and took Claire when Dean handed her over.  
"Wait here, car's warded." With that Dean headed back to the house but stopped when he saw Sam coming.

"Thank god." Jimmy whispered and Dean turned to him.

"Where's your wife?" Dean asked.

"Right here." Amelia answered as she joined them, looking scared and Dean shoved her gently into the car.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You were right." Jimmy whispered as he watched his wife and daughter huddle together nearby.

"I'm sorry we were." Dean told him softly.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything." Jimmy pleaded and Dean gently gasped his shoulder, trying to offer comfort.

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you. We do though." Dean assured him.  
"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick. Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous." Dean told him and Jimmy sighed but nodded as Sam walked towards the, the car he had hotwired waiting.

"I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us." Sam told him and Jimmy nodded sadly.

"How long? And don't give me that "cross that bridge when we get to it" crap." Jimmy asked and Sam gave him a pained look.

"Don't you get it? Forever. As long as there is one demon out there that doesn't accept my authority they'll be after you. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home." Sam explained and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't sugar coat it, Sam." Dean growled and Sam shrugged.

Jimmy ignored them and went to Amelia and Claire, managing a weak smile for them.

"Hey. So I pretty much owe you the biggest apology ever." Amelia admitted but he shook his head.

"No, you don't.'

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry, Jimmy. And I will never, ever forgive myself for letting you walk out that door." She promised him, making what he had to do all the worse.

"Well, you did what any rational person would have done. I mean, hell, I thought I was crazy half the time." He assured her.

"So demons, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can we . . . ? Can we even go home, or . . . ? What are we gonna do?" She asked and Jimmy took her hand.

"These boys have got you a car, don't ask me how, and you're gonna take Claire to Carl and Sally's as fast as you can." Jimmy told her gently and she frowned before her eyes went wide.

"Wait. What about you? . . . No, I'm not going anywhere without you, Jimmy."

"Listen to me. Every moment that I'm with you, you and Claire are in danger."

"I don't care. We are not splitting up again." She argued.

"We don't have a choice." Jimmy assured her and then reached out to Claire, pulling her close.

"For how long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jimmy gave her the same answer Sam had given him in the motel.

"We're a family."

"They will kill you, Amelia, and they'll kill Claire. You just have to get as far away from me as you can." Jimmy told her, kissing the top of Claire's head before reaching for Amelia. He let them go as Sam approached to lead them away.

"Okay, so, uh, here's your car." Sam told them.

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Jimmy asked and Claire nodded solemnly.

"Okay." She promised. Jimmy smiled shakily and then headed over to the Impala, getting in the back as the brothers got in front. They left the two women behind.  
"Why is he leaving again?" Claire whispered as Amelia turned to her and slapped her face. Claire screamed as her Mom's eyes went black.

"Because it's just not my day, is it? You little bitch."

* * *

"What's bugging you?" Dean asked as he drove and Sam shrugged.

"Don't know, something just feels wrong."

"There's not much we can do for them Sammy. They have to hide forever. It'll take a bit for the demons after them to regroup." Dean assured him but Sam shook his head, there was definitely something wrong. He nearly jumped as his phone rang but dug it out.

"Hello? . . . Who is this?" Sam asked and then turned to hand Jimmy the phone.  
"Hey. It's your wife." Sam called and Jimmy opened his eyes, taking the phone.

"Amelia? . . . Oh, my God."

"Told you." Sam muttered and Dean reached over to grasp his hand.

* * *

Castiel settled into the girls' body, waiting for the right time to move. He felt his previous vessel enter the room completely alone.

"Hi, honey. You're home." The demon in Amelia called.

"Listen, I'm- I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just, they're not a part of this." Jimmy pleaded and Castiel realised that Jimmy was truly alone, the demons had left him to his fate, just like his superiors had told him they would. He should never have trusted them, no matter how human they could appear to be. He was an angel, why had he believed the brothers were any different to other demons?

"Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And you know what's funny?" The demon asked and Castiel opened one of his vessels eyes slightly to see Jimmy pull himself to his full height, trying to look confident.

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Jimmy asked, obviously having picked that up from Dean.

"I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." She stated, pulling a gun and shooting Jimmy in the gut. He fell to his knees even as she turned to one of the others.  
"Waste Little Orphan Annie." She ordered as a demon headed for Castiel's new vessel. That was when things changed. The demons were flung into wall and Castiel watched in confusion as the brothers ripped through them, Dean going to Jimmy's side, gently picking him up and putting him beside Claire.

"Hey Clai…Cas?" Dean asked, staring at him and Castiel nodded, moving to block an incoming demon, placing his, no her now, hand on its forehead and exorcising it.  
"Okay Jimmy you hold this there okay, just hang on and we'll get you out." Dean told him and Jimmy nodded, holding the torn shirt to the hole in his stomach. Dean left to rejoin the fight and Jimmy stared at his daughter on horror.

"Castiel." He whispered and the angel nodded. The demon in Amelia screamed as Sam forced it from her body and Dean caught her gently. Jimmy relaxed as he realised his wife was free now. Castiel knelt beside Jimmy, staring at him, knowing that Jimmy was dying.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well, your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy." Castiel assured him and Jimmy shook his head, the cloth stained red, blood leaking through his fingers.

"No. Claire?" Jimmy called weakly.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours." Castiel assured him and Jimmy moaned, shaking his head again.

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please." He begged, a little bit of blood leaking from his lips. The other three approached but then Dean and Sam held Amelia back as they saw Castiel talking to Jimmy.

"I want to make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." The angel told him sternly and Jimmy nodded, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me."

"As you wish." Castiel answered, touching his face and a bright light surrounded them. When it cleared Claire dropped to her knees as Castiel stood, once again in Jimmy's body. He walked past Amelia without even glancing at her and she broke from the brothers, running to her daughter.

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell us?" Dean called out and Castiel turned to them, eyes cold and distant.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel stated and Dean blinked in shock.

"Cas? What happened? I thought we're on the same side?" Dean tried, moving closer and then he stared in horror as Castiel brought his hand up.

"No!" Sam screamed, slamming into the angel and sending them both to the ground. That got Dean moving as he dropped to his knees beside them, helping Sam gently pin Castiel down.  
"Cas stop! It's us! Why are you doing this?" Sam demanded and Castiel turned his head away.

"What…." Amelia whispered and Sam looked up at her.

"Take Claire and go Amelia. There's a car out back." Sam told her and she nodded shakily, leaving them alone with the angel.

"Come on Cas, talk to us please. What did they do to you?" Dean pleaded but Castiel kept struggling, refusing to speak.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam sighed but then hit Castiel.  
"Sam!" Dean cried out in shock as the angel went limp.

"Let's get him to Bobby's. Maybe we can call Anna for help; he did let her go after all. We'll fix this Dean." Sam promised and Dean nodded, still staring at Castiel. Sam tugged Dean into a gentle kiss, trying to reassure him. Dean gently lifted the unconscious form and then they all vanished.

_TBC…._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Addin anote due to the reviews I've been getting for this chapter...this chapter flows on from ch17...it is not part of Sam Lucifer WInchester like people have been saying! Last chapter Sam knocked Cas out, this is them dealing with that._

**Chapter 18**

Adam started as his brothers appeared with an unconscious body in their arms.

"Dean? Sam?" He called and they looked at him.

"Adam is Bobby here?" Sam asked and Adam nodded.

"Out back…..that's the guy from my dream!" Adam realised and Dean nodded.

"Can you go get him, let him know we're in the panic room?" Sam asked and Adam got up, heading outside even as they headed downstairs. A bit of power changed the cot into a more comfortable bed set against the wall. They lowered Castiel onto it gently and then Sam created some soft shackles, glyphs engraved on them to keep Castile restrained.

"Sammy." Dean whispered in horror.

"I don't know what else to do Dean. Until we know why he tried to exorcise you it's not safe." Sam answered sadly and Dean nodded reluctantly. They both looked over as the door opened and Bobby rushed in.

"What's going on?" The hunter asked, staring in shock at Castiel chained to the bed.

"We don't know. Cas attacked Dean. They did something to him after they yanked him back to Heaven, he's different." Sam explained, looking very worried as he stared back down at Castiel's inert body.  
"Poor Jimmy, I feel sorry for him. Getting his family back for a few hours and now back to this." Sam whispered.

"Just got to hope he's not really aware." Dean told him, reaching over to hug Sam.  
"Know how to de-brainwash an angel?" He asked Bobby who shook his head. Castiel groaned and his head moved on the bed.

"Bobby leave, just in case." Sam said and Bobby nodded.

"I'll go see what I can find and keep Adam away." The hunter said as he left.

"Take it easy Cas, you're okay. Sorry about the head." Sam whispered, placing a hand on the side of Castiel's head even as blue eyes opened. He tried to sit up only to find he was restrained. He stared up at them defiantly, trying to get free.

"Cas stop! You'll hurt yourself." Dean warned, moving to gently hold his hands down.  
"You know we won't hurt you Castiel. You tried…..why were you going to exorcise me? What did I do?" Dean asked, staring at him with pained eyes and Castiel turned his head away.  
"Please Cas, talk to us." Dean pleaded. Castile slowly turned his head back to stare stonily up at them.

"Angels do not work with Demons. I have learnt my lesson." He finally stated coldly.

"What did they do to you?" Dean whispered in horror.

"Castiel." Sam called, sitting down on his other side.  
"Please talk to us; you're our friend, practically family. If they did this because of us…we're both very sorry. We never wanted you to get in trouble or be hurt." Sam promised him.  
"If I let you out will you promise not to try and hurt anyone here?" Sam asked and Castiel stared at him, not sure what to think.  
"You know us Cas; we would never hurt you or anyone without a very good reason. We're still on humanities side." Sam tired and Castiel finally nodded so Sam vanished the chains, letting him sit up. They gave him room and he got off the bed, keeping his distance much to their sadness.  
"What will happen to Jimmy?" Sam asked and Castiel frowned.

"He agreed, knowing what he will go through. I will keep him as unaware as possible." Castiel answered, still sounding cold and distant.

"He'll never be able to go back to his family?" Dean asked sadly and Castiel looked at him, his eyes showing a flash of confusion.

"No."

"Dean! Sam!" Adam yelled from upstairs and they ran up, Castiel following more slowly. Upstairs they found Adam staring at a familiar angel.

"Hi Anna. Adam it's okay, she's a friend." Dean assured their little brother, gently hugging him. Adam relaxed and nodded, looking over at Castiel and smiling hesitantly.

"Hi." Adam greeted and Castiel blinked but nodded in greeting.

"Who's the kid?" Anna asked.

"Anna, Castiel this is our little brother Adam Milligan." Dean introduced them to their newest brother proudly and Anna smiled at the teenager.

"Nice to meet you. Good to see you found Castiel." She said and then frowned as she stared at her one time co-worker.  
"Oh Castiel, what did they do to you?" She whispered and he took a step back.

"Anna?" Sam asked.

"It will be alright Castiel." She assured him gently and then lunged, taking him by surprise and lowering him to the floor even as her hands rested on his head, glowing softly. When she finally moved back it was to be faced with two distressed demons and two confused humans.  
"I've done all I can to help but there was an archangel involved, I'm not powerful enough to undo that." She explained.

"What did they do to him?" Dean demanded, eyes flashing.

"Made sure he'd be the good soldier again." Was all she'd say before vanishing. Sam walked over and lifted Castiel, placing him on the couch.

"Will he be okay?" Adam asked and Sam looked at him.

"I hope so Adam. How have you been the last few days anyway?" Sam asked and Adam smiled.

"Good. Mr. Singer's been giving me a lot of books to read." Adam answered and Dean shuddered.

"Surrounded by Geeks." He mock groaned, making his brothers laugh and Bobby shake his head as he left to go back to work.

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes and found himself on the couch in Bobby Singer's home. He sat up slowly and looked around, his mind spinning. He tensed as Dean walked into the room. The demon smiled at him and walked closer.

"Are you okay Cas? Anna didn't do anything too weird?" He asked as he moved closer.

"Anna? I…I feel strange." Castiel admitted, putting a hand to his head. He nearly jumped when Dean's hand landed on his shoulder, tensing again.

"Hey, it's okay. Not gonna hurt you Cas." Dean whispered, sitting beside him and then he moved his hands to Castiel's head, gently massaging his temples.  
"Just relax, let me help." Dean soothed and Castiel found himself slowly relaxing under his gentle touch. Dean glanced over and smiled at Sam where he was hovering in the doorway. Sam smiled back and silently left them alone. Dean shifted slightly on the couch as Castiel slumped, letting the angels head rest in his lap. Castiel started to tense, eyes refocusing in alarm.  
"Shh, it's okay, just rest. I'll keep you safe." Dean whispered and Castiel's eyes fluttered shut. He'd never seen the angel sleep before, in fact Castiel had stated he didn't sleep, but obviously what had happened to him and exhausted him to the point where he needed to sleep. A small surge of power and a soft blanket appeared over Castiel to keep him warm even as Dean leant his head back, settling in to keep watch like he'd promised. Castiel was his friend, one of three people he'd kill and die for. Castiel trying to exorcise him had hurt a lot but now he understood, the other angels had hurt Castiel to make him do it. But when Castiel had woken up this time he was more like the old Castiel so Dean was hopeful things would go back to normal soon.

* * *

Sam smiled as he saw Adam buried in one of Bobby's books. He walked over to sit beside him and Adam looked up, smiling shyly at him.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

"Okay. Some of this stuff….all these things really exist?" Adam asked and Sam nodded.

"Dad wanted to keep you safe from all this, I wish that could have worked Adam. Once you know what's really out there…you can't unlearn that and live a normal life. I'm sorry." Sam whispered sadly and Adam turned to look at him fully, shaking his head.

"I'm not. I miss my Mom, so much but…..I have you and Dean now. If this stuff….we never would have met. I like having brothers." Adam told him and Sam smiled slightly.

"Even with what we are now?" He asked and Adam nodded, reaching out to hug Sam briefly.

"You're my big brothers, no matter what." Adam answered.  
"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"What….you win this fight, what happens then? Will you go back?" Adam asked quietly and Sam sighed.

"We have to, the risk I'm taking being gone this long….but we don't have to stay 24/7. We can come visit every few days." Sam promised and Adam nodded.

"I can't visit you?" Adam asked and Sam bit his lip. Could he?

"Hell isn't a nice place Adam, or safe. And the exposure…..you could end up like…."

"Like you and Dean?" Adam asked and Sam nodded.  
"That's not a bad thing." Adam told him and Sam hugged him.

"You'd change Adam; we're not exactly the people we used to be. After this is all done, you could have a life again Adam." Sam explained and Adam shrugged.  
"We can talk about it more when this is over, alright?" Sam offered and his little brother nodded.  
"Come on, lets do something fun for a while." Sam stood and offered Adam a hand up. Adam took it and followed Sam from the room, heading outside to mess around for a while.

* * *

Dean kept up the soothing stroke through Castiel's hair even as blue eyes opened. He felt Castiel starting to tense and just smiled sadly at him.

"You're okay Cas. Been asleep for a few hours, you must have really needed the rest. Sam and Adam are out back doing something, Bobby's working on a car in the yard. You didn't miss anything. How do you feel?" Dean spoke quietly and gently, wanting Castiel to stay calm.

"I…."

"It's okay Cas, just take your time. you're safe here." Dean assured him.

"I can not…..you are demons." Castiel stated and Dean nodded.

"Doesn't change who we are Castiel. I'm still Dean Winchester, hunter of monsters. We just want to keep our family safe and the world spinning." Dean swore to him.  
"You knew that before. Remember Sam saving your life when Uriel tried to kill you? Sam's hand still has the burn and I know it hurts all the time but he doesn't regret saving you. You're pretty much family these days." Dean told him.  
"I'm sorry they did whatever they did to you because of us." Dean told him and Castiel was shocked to see tears glimmering in the demons eyes.

"They will be watching me." Castile finally said and Dean smiled at him.

"Not through the wards here." Dean assured him and Castiel nodded, moving to sit up, Dean's gentle hands helping him.  
"Stay with us Cas, we'll do whatever we have to, to keep you safe." Dean offered and Castiel stared at him.  
"You gave me my body back, you've been a good friend, and we protect our friends." Dean told him as he led the angel out to the yard where they watched Sam teaching Adam to fight, disguised as playing.

_TBC….._


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Thanks to SkesisGirl for the help! We played tennis with a lot of the dialogue, it was fun! So without her this chapter would not have come about. _

_Warning! Non-con Het ahead!_

**Chapter 19**

Sam sat down beside Castiel who tensed before slowly relaxing when Sam didn't do anything. Sam slowly lifted a hand and placed it on Castiel's shoulder and the angel swallowed.

"It's okay Cas, not gonna hurt you." Sam whispered and Castile nodded, forcibly relaxing tense muscles. Sam smiled and started to remove his hand but Castiel grabbed it, turning his hand over to stare at the angry burn mark across the palm.  
"I'd do it again in a second to save you." Sam told him, trying not to wince in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Castiel asked quietly and Sam couldn't lie, knowing Castiel would know if he did.

"Not too badly." Sam answered and Castiel took a deep breath, placing his other hand over the mark even as he closed his eyes. Sam gasped as he felt the angelic power seeping into his had. Hearing running he looked up and shook his head, stopping his panicked brother from tackling Castiel. Sam watched their glowing hands in awe before Castiel slumped and withdrew his. Sam looked down to see what appeared to be a fully healed scar, looking years instead of months old.  
"Thank you." Sam whispered and then he looked at the angel.  
"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" Sam asked, moving to check on him.

"I am uninjured. I have never tried to heal a demon before; it was harder than I thought." Castiel admitted."You are welcome Sam." The angel whispered and Sam smiled before hugging him, grinning when hesitant arms wrapped around him in return. He felt Castiel tense a little when Dean joined the hug but then he relaxed again.

"Thank you." Dean whispered.

* * *

"You know you really need to get your head out of those books kiddo." Dean grumbled and Adam stuck his tongue out at him.

"There's all this stuff I don't know about Dean, I….I just wanna be able to help." Adam answered, looking down and Dean sighed, sitting beside him. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders, smiling when his littlest brother leant into his hold. It amazed him every time that Adam never shied away from them, even though he knew what they were.

"You help by being alive kid, if we'd been too late…." Dean trailed off and Adam nodded.  
"Wish Dad had told us about you years ago but I can see why he didn't. He didn't want you dragged into all this and what do we go and do?" Dean muttered and Adam shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong Dean, you guys saved my life! It was those….things that dragged me into this. I always wanted brothers, I'm glad I've got you two now." Adam assured him and Dean nodded.

"Come on, take a break and I'll show you how to work on the Impala. She's gonna be yours when all this is done." Dean told him and Adam stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"Well I can't take her back to hell and you'll need wheels so I better teach you how to take care of her." Dean explained and Adam's shocked look slowly morphed to excitement even as he tugged at Dean's hand, making him laugh as he got up to show Adam how to car for her.

* * *

Dean crouched, hidden by demonic and angelic power as he stared at the gathered demons, Sam several feet from him, then Bobby and finally Castiel. He fought back a snarl of rage as he spotted Ruby, flaunting the dark haired slender body she was now wearing.

Ruby smirked a bit as she looked at some of the demons next to her and spoke, they moved off to follow her orders. After a while she tilted her head to the side and checked her watch. "Edward! Bring the sacrifice!"

A large man made his way over, a young woman over his shoulder bound and gagged, tears running down her face as she was tossed onto a table. Ruby smirked as she made her way over with a knife, "You're sure she's a virgin?" At Edward's nod she grinned and raised the knife to plunge it in the girl's heart.

Dean glanced at Sam who nodded and then they were moving. No way would they let that bitch kill another innocent.

Edward was the first to be attacked, getting the demon burned out of him by Castiel. Ruby turned to block Sam's stab, grabbing his wrists and snapping her foot out to land in his gut. "Hi Sam."

"Should have killed you years ago." Sam growled her even as he tossed her away.

Ruby grunted as she landed and rolled into a defensive crouch. "Sam, Sam, Sam..." she smirked, twirling a throwing knife in her hand. "Don't you know? I'm loyal, I'm chosen... you can't kill me." She flipped the knife over and sent it flying at him.

Sam simply stopped it mid-air and sent it flying back towards her. He spared a glance at Dean and grinned at seeing him fighting freely, Castiel beside him burning the demons from their hosts. He also spotted Bobby cautiously making his way towards the captive.

She caught the knife in the shoulder and hissed at him. "You're too powerful for your own good Boy King." She spat, ripping the knife out. She glanced over, seeing Dean wasn't paying attention, she ran at Sam, letting the knife fly at his brother.

"Dean!" Sam screamed in warning as he caught Ruby, punching her in the face even as he snarled, eyes burning yellow in his rage.

Dean heard his scream and moved, the knife embedding itself in the chest of the demon he'd been fighting.

Ruby spat out blood, and a tooth as she turned to look at Dean, her eyes flashing blood red. She punched Sam back hard, "That hurt!"

The woman looked around at the madness with wide eyes. When a shadow fell over her she flinched and looked over to Bobby, whimpering as she tried to scoot away.

"Take it easy ma'am, I'm gonna get you out of here." Bobby promised quietly as he went to work on her bonds, freeing her before helping her up.

She moved with him, letting him support her as they tried to get away from the conflict. "What's going on? What's wrong with their eyes?" She was on the edge of a full blown panic attack.

"It's okay, just keep quiet and keep moving. We'll be out of here soon." Bobby whispered, not wanting her to get them caught. He nodded as Castiel took out a demon that had caught sight of them. They hadn't realised there'd be this many!

She nodded then yelped in pain as she tripped on a root and fell. Laying there as she shook and cried. "Why me?"

"Come on girl, up you get." Bobby urged, pulling her up.

She let him help her up, pulling the needle and plunging it into his neck as he did so. She smirked as he crumpled before her. Standing there in triumph.

Bobby gasped in shock, a hand going to the injection site even as he legs gave out from under him. He tried not to make a sound but it felt like something was burning him from the inside out and he couldn't hold in the scream of agony.

Ruby looked over at the scream and grinned. "Looks like your friend is in trouble Sammy."

"Bobby!" Sam cried out, seeing him on the ground, writhing in pain, the 'sacrifice' standing over him triumphantly. A trap, it was a trap! he couldn't get free of Ruby but Sam Castiel practically flying to get to Bobby, only to stop as he was suddenly surrounded by flames.

Ruby pulled Sam back and kneed him in the gut before entwining her hands and slamming them down on his back while he was doubled over. "Game over Sam." Sam collapsed to the ground but then started to get up, he would not let her win, he would not lose his family!

"Keep fighting and I'll pump him full of more of my little drink. Just make him die faster." Jade yelled out to Sam and Dean. "Now wouldn't that just suck?"

"Let him go!" Dean snarled, violet eyes flashing in rage as he moved closer.

"Only if you Surrender." Jade replied, green eyes flashing black. "Especially to me... you're hot, I like you."

"Not if you were the last being in all of creation bitch." Dean sneered at her.

"We'll see." Jade chuckled.

"Well Sammy?" Ruby looked at the Boy King. "What is it? The old man's life... or death?" Sam got to his knees, staring at Bobby hopelessly before looking at Dean, seeing his brothers well hidden fear.

"Stop it, let him go." Sam whispered.

"Do you surrender?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes." Sam murmured, his eyes shut in pain. He couldn't just let Bobby die.

"Good." Ruby smirked and nodded towards a cage in the corner of the warehouse. "Go, in there, now."

Jade moved over and snaked her arms around Dean's. "Not you tiger, you're staying with me."

"Get off me you sadistic bitch." Dean growled, fighting the urge to lash out with his powers, not wanting them to hurt Bobby further. Sam saw what was happening and stopped juts outside the cage, eyeing Jade warily.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Sam and frowned. "Jade!" Jade looked over and snapped, sending a jolt of electricity through the human Hunter.  
"Behave children."

Sam snarled but stepped into the cage and then gasped, feeling his powers cut off. He collapsed to the ground, feeling human again for the first time since killing Lilith. Seeing Sam fall Dean tensed and got ready to fight.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded, trying to push away from Jade.

"Devil's Trap." Jade replied, she then grabbed Dean's head and captured his lips with hers. Pulling another needle from her person and injecting it into his bloodstream. Dean struggled against her as he felt the needle inject him with something. He shook his head as he managed to get free, rubbing at the skin the needle had pierced. He felt a flash of fear, what had she given him? Jade just smiled sweetly to him, even though it looked fairly sinister and moved over to Bobby, injecting him with the Antidote.

Dean sighed in relief as Bobby started to relax. He looked over at Sam who was still slumped in the cage but clinging to one wall of it, staring at him with wide, scared hazel eyes. Dean shook his head again, feeling a bit fuzzy. He blinked and looked around, knowing something was wrong.

Jade handed Bobby off to one of the surviving Demons and made her way back to Dean. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "What's wrong Baby?"

Dean looked at her in confusion. Baby? He wasn't hers he was with...He shook his head again, pressing his hands to his temples. He felt so confused.

"Wh...what's happening?" He mumbled.

"Dean?" Sam called from the cage, reaching for his brother.

"Nothing to be worried about. The big nasty Boy King had poisoned you, I gave you the antidote, you'll be fine in a bit." She kept petting him, running the back of her hand down his cheek. "You poor thing."

"Boy King?" Dean asked even as he started to relax, leaning into her touch. Sam watched, horrified, as Dean seemed to fall under some sort of spell.

"Dean!" He screamed but his brother didn't react.  
"Dean please..."

"I don't think he can hear you Sam." Castiel called from where he was still trapped.  
"Dean?" The angel tried in case it was just Sam he couldn't hear.

"Just forget about it." She pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna take care of you, like I've always done, yes?"

"Yes...please." Dean pleaded, moving even closer to her, needing the reassurance of her presence, still feeling confused and unsure.

"Don't fight it, just let it happen." Jade soothed, pulling Dean so that he was kneeling next to her. She liked her toys childlike and trusting.

"Jade was a witch before she became a Demon." Ruby explained to Sam. "She specialized in seduction and... well; she has a thing for the innocent and childlike."

"No." Sam choked, horrified, unable to tear his eyes away from Dean and the way he was staring at the bitch like she was his whole world.  
"Let him go! You've won already, please." Sam begged.

"But Sammy," Ruby looked at him all feigned hurt. "He'll be taken care of and loved for the rest of eternity."

Jade looked down at Dean and cocked her head to the side. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"You bitch!" Sam snarled in rage, flinging himself against the bars but to no affect.  
"She doesn't love him! She just wants a pet."

"You." Dean whispered in awe, green eyes staring up at her with utter adoration. Jade grinned and leaned down to kiss him. Dean let her kiss him, eagerly leaning into it, making little begging noises and not seeing Sam slump, tears streaming from hazel eyes or the way even Castiel was staring in utter horror. Jade kissed back, her hand tangling in his hair as she plundered his mouth with her tongue. She pulled away slightly after a moment, waiting to see what he did. Dean whimpered in need, staring at her with pleading eyes.  
"Please, please more Mistress." he begged.

"In a bit Dean." Jade replied, she then turned Dean's head towards Ruby. "See Ruby there Dean? She's your friend and mine, you listen to her okay?"

"Yes Mistress." Dean replied obediently even as he looked at Ruby curiously.

"Dean no, please hear me." Sam whispered.

"Go play with Ruby. I have errands to run." She kissed him one more time before starting to move off.

"Please Mistress." Dean begged, he didn't want her to leave him, he needed her. But even as he begged he was slowly crawling towards Ruby.

"Don't worry baby. I'll be back soon; you won't even notice I'm gone." And with that, she was gone to finish her orders. Dean knelt beside Ruby, waiting for her to tell him what to do.

Sam watched it all from his cage, tears falling despite the effort he made to keep them inside. Seeing Dean like that...it ripped his heart to shreds. Dean hadn't been that broken and obedient in hell!

"Let him go, please. I'll do anything." Sam begged Ruby. To save Dean, Sam would do anything they wanted.

"You'll release Lucifer from his cage?" Ruby asked, resting a hand on Dean's head like he was an obedient dog. The very thought of it made him sick and he glanced at Castiel who stared sadly at him, knowing what he would say.

"Anything." Sam swore, staring at Dean again, mentally pleading with him to see him. But with his powers blocked their bond was too. Sam had turned Dean into a demon, he always knew where Dean was and how he felt but now there was nothing.

Ruby just smirked at Sam when he said that, her eyes sparkling with insidious glee. "Okay. Dean will be free once Lucifer is." She looked down at Dean. "Stay here and entertain yourself." With that she left.

"Dean? Can you hear me? It's Sammy, please Dean." Sam called getnly but Dean just knelt in place, looking around curiously but not appearing to see them.  
"Cas why are you stuck?" Sam called and the angel stopped watching Dean to look at him.

"It appears they managed to get some Holy Oil, as long as it burns I am trapped." The angel explained and Sam swore.

"So no busting the trap for me?" He asked and Castiel shook his head.

"You cannot?"

"It's like I'm human again, no powers and believe me I've been trying."

Ruby smiled as she made her way to her realm in hell to prepare. Jade was out overseeing the breaking of the final seals. She stopped near the cage, looking at it silently. "Soon Lucifer... soon you will be free like you are supposed to be." Ruby watched the cage silently, no one could see or hear from inside it, but he could see out. "I will finish what Lilith started; I will show you I am the most loyal of your children."

Sam and Castiel waited silently as Dean hesitantly moved.

"Dean?" Castiel called since Dean seemed to be looking his way. Dean smiled but they could both see he wasn't looking at Castiel.

"Pretty." He murmured, shuffling forward and reaching out.

"Dean no!" Sam yelled, scared Dean would touch the flames.

As Dean's hand got far too close Castiel took a deep breath and plunged his hand into the flames to stop Dean. Castiel screamed in agony but managed to stop Dean from burning himself. The angel fell back, cradling his arm and Sam threw himself against his cage.

"Cas? Cas answer me!" Sam called and pained blue eyes slowly met his.

"I do not suggest touching holy oil flames." He whispered painfully and Sam nodded.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked and Castiel shuddered.

"Bad."

* * *

Bobby moaned in pain even as he slowly opened his eyes. He struggled to remember what had happened. They'd gone after Ruby...the fight...he'd gotten the girl free and then...he tried to raise a hand to his neck only to find himself chained up.

"Wouldn't move too much if I were you." Jade made her way in with a jaw and a knife. "Cerebus Venom tends to make you feel like five month old road kill."

"Sam? Dean?" Bobby called, not seeing the brothers anywhere and worried. They would never leave him behind so what had happened to them?

"They're busy at the moment." Jade chirped. "Dean being... well... my slave... and Sam's stuck in a Devil's cage." She put the glass down and traced the knife down his cheek. "Might wanna hold still."

Bobby glared at her, refusing to show any pain. How could Sam be trapped? He'd seen the kid break them loads of time.

"What did you do to them?" He growled out, searching for his old lock picks, anything that might help.

"I just gave Dean a little kiss." She took Bobby's hand and slashed the palm, letting the blood pour into the jar. "Sam gave himself up so you didn't die. Pathetic really."

"You won't win. We'll stop you." He snapped, biting his lip in pain. He didn't know why she was collecting his blood but it couldn't be good.

"Blah, blah, blah." Jade rolled her eyes and dropped his hand once she got enough, closing the jar and licking the blade clean. "Righteous pricks."

"Demonic Bitch." Bobby snapped back at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Dean stared at his hand, why hadn't he been able to touch the pretty thing? He reached towards it again and there was a faint buzzing sound.

"Dean, don't." Castiel pleaded, he couldn't withstand the pain again.  
"Listen to me Dean, its Castiel. You mustn't touch the flames, the pretty." Castiel pleaded and curious green eyes looked at him, head cocked to one side.

Jade was making her way in when she saw the scene. She immediately cloaked herself and observed the situation.

"Who're you?" Dean asked innocently and Castiel smiled, realising that Dean seemed to be seeing, maybe even hearing him.

"My name is Castiel."

"That's a weird name." Dean told him seriously.

This was different. Jade frowned and found a seat, crossing her legs as she watched. Seeing if she would have to do something different with Dean.

"Dean please try to remember. We are friends." Castiel coaxed and Dean just stared at him.  
"Remember your brother Sam?" Castiel asked and Dean frowned.

"What's a brother? I have Mistress and her friend Ruby." Dean told him and Castiel sighed.

"Dean she is a witch, she has done something to you. Please, you must remember. You need to put the flames out and then I can help you." Castiel tried.

"Nooo...Mistress might be mad." Dean shook his head and moved back a bit.

Jade smirked, oh this was priceless. Even though he saw them, he still was hers. She glanced to Sam to see how he was dealing with it.

Sam stared at his bother, silently pleading that what Castiel was doing would work but it wasn't. Dean wouldn't try to free the angel. Sam fought back a sob when Dean didn't even know what a brother was much less who Sam was. He didn't even seem able to see him! But he could see Cas or at least hear him, that had to be good right? Maybe a part of Dean was still fighting?

Jade relaxed, Dean didn't see his brother and he was treating Castiel as a toy, right now there was no danger, so she decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Adam paced the length of the living room, glancing up at the clock every few minutes. They should have been back hours ago, something must have gone wrong. No one was answering their cell phones or the summoning they'd shown him in case of emergency and he didn't know what else he could do.

"Sammy I'm baaack!" Gabriel called out as he appeared in the living room. He blinked at Adam and cocked his head to the side while raising an eyebrow. "Either you're not Sam... or you suck at shape shifting."

"I...I'm not Sam, I'm Adam, his brother. Sam's not here. They should have been back but they're not. Something's gone wrong." Adam babbled, backing away from what he was assuming was another angel.

Gabriel frowned and followed Adam, looking at him closely. "Yep... you're related. So... where are Heckle and Jeckle?"

"They went to stop Ruby, Castiel and Bobby went too." Adam told him, hoping this wasn't one of the angels that had hurt Castiel.

Gabriel frowned a bit and closed his eyes searching. After a little while he opened them up again growing serious. "It was a trap."

"But Sam and Dean can break traps, I've seen them. And how would they get Cas? Please, you have to help them!" Adam pleaded, taking a hesitant step forward.

Gabriel looked at Adam silently; he hated getting involved, family business. Hell, the Winchesters didn't even know who he was exactly. He watched as Adam stared at him with wide begging eyes and sighed before disappearing.

Adam slumped as his only hope vanished into thin air. He turned and slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring the pain even as he fought tears of frustration. What could he do? He was human, not even a hunter. It had already been ten hours; they could be dead or anything!

Gabriel returned a half hour later, a satchel in his hand. "You know how to shoot kid?"

"Um...a little Dean and Bobby've been teaching me. I hit somewhere on the target all the time now, just not always bullseye." Adam answered; relieved the angel had come back. He rubbed at his probably broken hand, not sure if he could shoot with it though.

Gabriel grabbed his hand and pressed his fingers to Adam's forehead. When he pulled away he handed him the satchel. "Now you can shoot." His eyes were serious. "This gun is special. You can NOT miss, and you must shoot to kill, understand?"

"Kill...what's happened? Please? Are they okay? Who am I meant to shoot?" Adam demanded, clutching the satchel.  
"I...okay. But how am I getting there? I don't know where they are. Who are you?" Adam asked, looking in the satchel to see an old fashioned gun.

"Name's Loki." Gabriel replied. "When this is over, I suggest Ex Lax." With that, he touched Adam on the forehead, sending him to the town that everyone was in.

Adam stumbled as he suddenly found himself on a sidewalk. He made sure the gun was hidden and looked around. He had to be in the right town but how the hell was he meant to find them now? Stupid angel. Directions would have been nice! He started muttering Christo under his breath, trying to find a demon to follow or something.

* * *

Jade made her way over to Dean, keeping cloaked. She wanted to see the byplay between the demon and angel.

Castiel refused to give up, there had to be a way to get through to Dean. The demon was his friend; he couldn't let him stay some sort of mindless pet to that...woman. He glanced over to see Sam slumped against the bars, staring at Dean, eyes red and sore from the silent tears he'd been crying for hours. Castiel knew if they couldn't get through to him soon Sam might just break completely.

Jade walked back to the entrance and dropped her cloak, seeing how long it takes before any of them acknowledge her.

Castiel spotted her the instant the demoness walked into the room, tensing slightly. Sam just sat where he was, eyes completely locked on Dean. Dean...Dean brightened up like a kid at Christmas, smiling happily at her.

"Hey baby boy... miss me?" She opened her arms for him as she stepped in.

"Mistress!" Dean called happily as he threw himself into her waiting arms, cuddling in as close as he could to soak up the contact. In his ring of fire Castiel slumped at the way Dean reacted to her despite everything he'd said.

She nuzzled into his neck and nipped at his earlobe, trying to make him purr. "Shall I take that as a yes?" Dean started purring in happiness even as he nodded, melting at the pleasure her actions caused. In his cage Sam snarled softly.  
"So, who have you been talking to?" She looked over at Sam and smirked to him, one hand sliding under Dean's jeans to grope his ass. Dean gasped at the sensation and then wriggled slightly, wanting more.

"He said his name's Castiel. He's funny and not really there." Dean told her happily.

"Oh really? Is there anyone else that's funny and not really here?" She kept the caress up, seeing what he'd do. Dean moved against her, seeking more of her touch, needing it even as he shook his head.

"Just him. Please Mistress, more?"

"More what baby?" She pulled back and lead him to the area between Sam's cage and Castiel's flames. She tugged at his shirt while her hand started to undo his belt.

"Touch please!" He begged helplessly, clinging to her, not knowing what he needed but trusting her to give it.

"Hmmm..." She pulled his shirt off, and started to undo his pants. "You okay with Castiel watching?"

"Please, not real, need." Dean mumbled, head resting on her shoulder, eyes half closed in pleasure.

She smiled as she pushed his pants down, one hand reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Well, we got two people watching us Baby. Your imaginary friend Castiel and his imaginary friend Sasquatch. They want you to put on a show for them. With me." She nibbled at his lower lip. "Will you do that for us?"

"Please Mistress, anything." Dean begged, needing her. He tilted his head to her, wanting more than just the nibbling.

She turned Dean so he was exposed to both angel and demon. Nipping at his ear as a hand reached down and curled into his short hairs before one finger stretched out and stroked his member. "Like this baby?" Dean moaned in pleasure, clinging to her arms, desperate for even more.

"Yes! Please Mistress more. Please." He begged, eyes showing a little bit of violet from pleasure.

Jade looked over to Sam as she leaned down and bit into Dean's neck to sip his blood as her hand wrapped around his cock and slowly started to pump it. Her free hand reaching up to tease one of his nipples.

Sam sobbed dryly, his tears long gone, as he watched his lover in the arms of their enemy, begging her to do more. If they'd wanted him broken they had their wish. He was nothing without Dean. He could feel Castiel's sympathetic look but ignored it, unable ot look away from the body he knew better than his own.

Dean leant back into her, head lolling to the side, giving her better access and loving the gentle tug as she sipped at his blood. His hips jerked in reaction to her touches, his nipple hardening underneath her fingers. It was pure bliss. He slumped further, trusting her to not let him fall.

She didn't take too much, just enough to augment her powers. She slowly lowered him to the floor before stripping. She straddled his lap and leaned in, kissing him. "You can touch baby. I know you want to."

Dean stared up at her in awe, eyes fully violet and fangs visible. He could touch? He moved his hands hesitantly, running his fingers over her hips and then up her sides towards her breasts, wanting to make her feel good.

She closed her eyes at that, moaning softly. "It's been a long time since I've had a partner." She purred into his ear. "Aren't you glad I chose you?"

"Yes Mistress." Dean whispered, awed that she had chosen him when obviously she could have anyone she wanted. He arched up against her, seeking more friction.

Adam stared at the building, clutching the gun. This had to be it but how the hell was he gonna get in. He'd checked, he didn't have a limitless supply of bullets!

"You have anything to say to our audience baby?" Jade looked over at Sam as she gently grasped Dean's cock and guided it towards her heat, letting him enter slowly. "Tell Sasquatch what he's missing."

Sam shook his head in disbelief as the bitch took his lover into her body, banging his hands against the bars.

"It's not your fault Dean, I love you big brother. I know you don't really want her." Sam whispered, not sure who he was trying to reassure.

"So good Mistress, don't deserve it. Take care of me, so wonderful." Dean murmured even as he began to thrust upwards instinctively.

She moved against him slowly. "You see Sasquatch. He's mine, and he'll stay that way until Lucifer is free. Hell, he might want to stay this way even after we get him free." She gasped as Dean hit her G-Spot, clenching around him.

Dean gasped and then moved, rolling them so he was on top even as his movements sped up. He licked hi lips, needing to bite, needing to taste her but scared to unless she said.

"Its okay baby... do what you need to." Jade gasped, hooking one leg around his hip to drive him deeper. Dean moaned at the sensation and then latched onto her neck, sinking his fangs in and swallowing the blood as it welled up, drinking greedily.  
Jade moaned, tensing as his bite causes her to climax, tensing around him. "Oh baby..." Dean moaned as his own climax hit, pulling his fangs free even as he started to purr, nuzzling into her throat.

Sam collapsed totally, eyes blank as he retreated mentally from what he was seeing.

She nuzzled back as she pulled out. "I liked that a lot baby..."

"Mistress." Dean mumbled sleepily, tired out from what they'd been doing.

In his circle Castiel stared at Sam, worried as he saw his empty eyes but unable to blame him for retreating into his own mind to escape what had happened. He whished he could do the same but that would wake Jimmy and he would not subject his vessel to this.

She rubbed his chest, coaxing him to sleep. "It's okay baby... you're safe here. You can sleep." She never called him by his name, always baby. For all he knew that was his name.

Adam watched in worry as the activity around the building began to pick up. Something was going to happen soon and he had to be ready to move. He would not fail his family!

Ruby made her way into the room and wrinkled her nose at the smell of sex. She glanced to the sleeping Jade and Dean and rolled her eyes, looking to Castiel. "They put on a show for you?"

Castiel ignored her, not taking his eyes from where Sam was slumped, unresponsive despite how Castiel called out to him.

"Did she break Sammy? Such a shame." She sighed and moved to Sam. Taking some Holy Water she threw it on the demon to see if that would wake him up.

Sam didn't so much as flinch as the water hit him, his hair falling across unseeing eyes. Seeing him like that scared Castiel, he had never seen the strong demon in such a state and he didn't know how they were going to survive what was coming.

"Well... this will make the Sacrifice easier." She moved over and kicked Jade and Dean awake. "Up and at em... get dressed."

Jade yawned and stretched before sitting up and pulling Dean with her. "How long were we out?"

"Long enough, you have the blood?" Ruby asked.

"Over on the altar." She looked at Dean. "Go get dressed baby... you're gonna help us in a ritual."

Dean slowly got up, pulling his clothes on mechanically, watching his Mistress and Ruby curiously, confused by what was going on.

Castiel tensed, hoping he'd be given an opportunity to do something.

Jade handed a pair of manacles with arcane writing on them. "Go snap these on sasquatch's wrists and wait for us to get you. Okay baby?"

"Yes Mistress." Dean answered happily, taking the manacle and walking over to where he'd been pointed at. He knelt down and reached into the cage, grabbing limp hands and slipping the manacle on. He blinked, feeling dizzy and week, leaning against the bars, his face inches from Sam's. Dean didn't notice but as their breath mingled life slowly started flooding back into Sam's empty eyes.

Jade made her way over and scraped at the trap to break it. She then pulled Dean up and away from Sam. Kissing him lovingly before pulling Sam up. "Time to release Lucifer."

Adam tried to keep his breathing quiet as he made his way through the rafters, refusing to look down, not wanting to fall. He had to find them! Finally he seemed to be getting closer, he could faintly hear voices up ahead.

Ruby took Sam from Jade and grabbed his chin so he could look at her. "You know Sam... this could have been different, if you had just listened to me... Oh well." She dropped him on the Altar and pulled out the jar of Bobby's blood, starting to write on him.

Sam moaned and blinked slowly before trying to move. He managed to raise his head a bit, trying not to panic as he realised he still felt human and Ruby was writing on him in what looked like blood. But there was something...he struggled to focus. Was someone in the rafters?

Ruby finished writing on him and smirked down. "Welcome back to the land of the living." She pulled back and pulled a rune marked knife. "Come here baby." Dean looked to Jade before walking over to her obediently, curious about what was happening.

Adam watched from above, not sure what was going on but scared to fire when the bitch was so close to Dean and Sam.

Ruby handed him the knife. "I want you to stab him in the heart. Can you do that for me?"

"Will it be fun?" Dean asked, staring at the knife.

"Oh, it will be loads of fun." Ruby grinned. "Just look him in the eyes, and stab him in the heart. Then the fun will really begin." She backed away, standing near Jade.

"Dean please. I love you." Sam murmured, locking eyes with his brother. If he was going to die he wanted his last sight to be of Dean. Dean raised the knife and Sam swallowed, smiling gently at him, a tear breaking free. Dean flinched as a loud noise sounded.

Adam took careful aim and fired, hitting the demon that had given Dean the knife first and smiling in satisfaction as her body jerked before collapsing. The second demon went to move but he fired again, getting her in the chest. Her body jerked and then dropped as well even as Adam carefully took care of two other watching demons.

Sam stared up at the rafters in shock and then started fighting his bonds as Dean screamed and collapsed, blade falling from his hand.

"Dean!" Sam screamed fearfully.

Adam scrambled down towards the ground, scared that he'd somehow hit Dean. He ran towards the alter thing and managed a shaky smile when Sam stared at him.

"Adam?" Sam questioned and he nodded.

"What do I do?" Adam asked, looking between Sam's manacled form and Dean's writhing body.

"Get these off me." Sam answered and Adam nodded, looking for some way to open them. He finally found it and they dropped off, Sam gasping as he powers flooded back, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked and Sam took a deep breath before nodding.

"Find a lot of dirt or a fire extinguisher, need to put the flames out to release Cas. I'll look after Dean." Sam told him and Adam nodded, running off to look for some way to put the fire out. Sam gently pulled Dean into his arms, cradling his shaking form close.  
"Please be okay Dean, come back to me." Sam pleaded, reaching out to Dean with his mind, looking for the bond between them. One second there was nothing and then Sam was hit by fear, pain and self loathing so strong it nearly knocked him over.  
"Shh Dean, its okay. It wasn't your fault. I love you Dean, I need you. Don't leave me." Sam pleaded. Sam tensed as someone joined him, growling but then falling silent as he recognised Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel asked and Sam stared at him.

"I don't know, he's scared and...I've never felt so much self loathing from him before. I think...I think whatever she did is gone but he remembers." Sam whispered and then looked around.  
"Where's Bobby?

"I will find him; Adam should stay with you in case."Adam nodded and Castiel left.

"Will he be okay?" Adam asked and Sam reached out to pull him close, happy Adam was unharmed.

"I don't know Adam but we'll help him, right?" Sam asked and Adam nodded raising the Colt as he heard footsteps, lowering it again when Castiel and Bobby appeared, the hunter leaning heavily on the angel.

"We should get back to Bobby's now." Castiel stated and Sam nodded.

"Can you take Adam? I don't think I can." Sam admitted and Cas nodded. Adam walked over to him and then glanced at Sam who gave him an encouraging smile. Once they were gone Sam shifted his grip on Dean and then they were gone too.

_TBC…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Unfortunately this story in wrapping up, only a few more chapters to go. The last 2 chapter swill be the alternate ends, the first will be SamDean like normal but the last will be the alternate SamCasDean ending. _

**Chapter 20**

Sam gently lowered Dean to the bed, running his fingers through the blonde hair. Dean was still unconscious but at least Sam could feel things from him again. Dean had stopped shaking but his stillness was possibly scarier.

"I need you Dean, please don't leave me." Sam pleaded and then looked up to see Adam in the doorway. He nodded and Adam moved closer, looking down at Dean.

"He'll be okay, won't he?"

"I don't know Adam; I don't know what she did to him." Sam admitted.

"He won't leave you, he loves you." Adam stated and Sam looked up at him, smiling at him softly.

"He loves you too Adam." Sam argued and Adam shrugged.

"But not like he loves you. If I died he'd get over it, if anything happened to you…..I'm just his brother, you're his everything." Adam answered and Sam nodded.  
"And that's the way it should be. Cause no way is this turning into a family threesome." Adam added and Sam laughed.

"I agree Adam; you're our brother, nothing more." Sam promised.

"Is….is it over?"

"I think so; Ruby and her followers are dead."

"That means you'll be leaving soon." Adam stated sadly.

"You'll be okay, we'll visit a lot. We can figure out a way to get you back into college if you want, find you a place to live." Sam offered.

"I….I don't know what I want to do anymore." Adam admitted and Sam patted his arm.

"You have your whole life to decide Adam, no rush." Sam promised and then looked down as Dean moaned, his eyelids moving slightly.  
"Adam go downstairs for a bit okay? I'm not sure…." Sam trailed off but Adam had seen enough to know why he wanted Adam safely away from Dean. Sam frowned as Dean started to thrash as if fighting to wake up or escape something.  
"Dean its okay, you're safe. I'm here." Sam whispered, hoping that Dean could hear him now. Fear filled violet slowly opened and Sam held his breath, praying Dean would see and recognise him.  
"Dean?" Sam begged and Dean whimpered, reaching out to him. Sam pulled Dean into his arms, rocking him gently.  
"Shh, it's over, you're safe now. She can never hurt you again. I love you so much Dean, so sorry I couldn't stop it." Sam babbled and Dean just clung to him, hiding his face in Sam's shirt. Sam closed his eyes as he felt hot tears soak through the material.  
"It's okay Dean, I love you. Say something please." Sam begged but Dean just held on, silently crying.  
"Okay, okay….just take your time. It's over Dean, we won. Ruby and her group are dead. Who'd have thought it'd be Adam to kill them? He's okay, so are Bobby and Cas. We just all want you to be alright." Sam assured him. He held Dean as he cried; knowing that he couldn't even begin to understand what Dean had been through. It was obvious he remembered it and was not dealing well with it, then again how could he? It was rape, Dean may have appeared willing but he'd been controlled by that bitch, he hadn't really wanted it. Dean hadn't even had to suffer that in hell before Sam had found him. Sam looked up to find Castiel hovering in the doorway, staring at them, unsure.  
"Look Dean, Cas is here." Sam whispered but Dean didn't look up, just clinging to Sam, but he did release one hand, hesitantly reaching behind and Sam nodded at Cas who walked over and gently grasped Dean's hand.

"I am glad you are awake Dean. We have all been worried about you." Castiel stated softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean didn't respond verbally but his hand flexed in Castiel's.

* * *

Bobby handed Sam a mug of coffee and Sam gave him a grateful look.

"Asleep again?"

"Yeah. I don't know what else to do Bobby. I know he can hear us, that he isn't under that spell or whatever anymore but…"

"He went through something very traumatic Sam, maybe he just needs time."

"Three weeks Bobby, he doesn't move, doesn't talk…he just stares or cries. I'm losing him." Sam choked and Bobby hugged him.

"Dean won't leave you; he'll come back to you." Bobby whispered, needing to believe it. But Dean had been through so much…..was this the straw that broke the camel's back?

"I think…..maybe I should take him back…maybe back in our rooms he'll feel safe again." Sam admitted and Bobby fought down a wince. He didn't want them to leave, despite everything they were still his boys. Not by blood but by choice and love.

"Give him a bit longer." Bobby said and Sam nodded.

"Another week. You're fine with Adam staying right?"

"Yeah, we've been talking. Kid doesn't want to take up hunting or anything but I could use some help manning the phones and books, he wants to help." Bobby explained and Sam nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Bobby."

* * *

Sam had already transported their bags to their rooms, all that was left was to say goodbye for now. He cradled Dean to his chest, Dean unresponsive in his arms even as Sam carried him downstairs. Bobby, Adam and Castiel were waiting to say goodbye, hoping Dean would finally react so the brothers would stay topside a while longer. Sam lay Dean on couch and then hugged Adam tightly, kissing the top of his head, making the younger male roll his eyes but his return hug was just as tight. Adam moved over to Dean while Sam moved on to Bobby, hugging the hunter. Adam knelt beside Dean and reached out to take his hand.

"Sam needs you big brother, we all do. What happened wasn't your fault, we all miss you. Sam's taking you home now. You have to get better so you can come visit, okay? I'm staying here with Bobby to help him with research and the phones." Adam whispered to Dean but his brother just stared right through him.  
"I miss you Dean."

Sam hugged Cas and the angel slowly hugged him back. Who would have thought an angel and a demon would one day hug each other, sad to be parting?

"If you ever need anything, call and I'll come." Sam promised and Castiel nodded.

"I know. If you need me you will call me." The angel stated and Sam smiled as he nodded.

"I'm glad we met Cas, take care of yourself and try to stay out of too much trouble." Sam warned before going back to lift Dean again. Castiel briefly placed a hand to Dean's forehead, sending him a silent farewell and then the brothers were gone.

* * *

Sam froze as Dean's hand moved in his for the first time in months. He watched, hoping Dean was finally coming out of his self imposed catatonia.

"Dean? I'm here, its okay. Please come back." Sam pleaded desperately. It was almost amusing, the way all of hell had sent their wishes for Dean's recovery; they wanted him there to soften Sam's temper. Sam kissed Dean's lips and for the first time since just before their confrontation with Ruby Dean responded. Sam bit back a sob as his hands moved to frame Dean's face and he smiled when he pulled back to find green eyes focused on him.  
"Hey, welcome back." Sam whispered, waiting for a response.

The first thing Dean felt were Sam's lips on his, kissing him softly even as he heard Sam trying not to cry. He didn't have to open his eyes to know where they were, he could feel the familiar power of their rooms in Hell. But how had they gotten there and why? He slowly opened his eyes as Sam's hands framed his face and then hopeful hazel met his gaze and Sam was welcoming him back. Dean stayed quiet and Sam's eyes began to fill with fear, something that should never happen.

"Sam." He croaked out, his throat dry and sore and then Sam was pulling him into a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam in return, feeling his brother's tears on his neck. He felt sluggish and confused, what was going on?

"Thought I'd lost you. It's been six months down here Dean." Sam whispered.

"I….I don't." Dean coughed and Sam gave him a glass of water.  
"Sam? What happened?" Dean asked and then watched Sam go white.  
"Sam! The others are they okay?" Dean demanded and Sam took a deep breath.

"They're fine. Adam's still living with Bobby and Cas went home but still pops in on them every few days." Sam hurried to assure him and Dean relaxed, trying to figure out what he was missing. Dean frowned and then he remembered, going after Ruby, Bobby screaming….Dean shuddered in horror as he remembered what the bitch had down to him. He'd crawled to her and Ruby like a dog! And then he remembered the worst part yet and was flooded with self loathing, how could Sam stand to be near him? Looking back on it he could see Sam in his memories, see the way Sam had just collapses with vacant eyes as Dean betrayed him. He'd nearly killed Sammy!

"How…..how can you touch me. You must hate me." Dean muttered and then Sam's arms were locked around him and Sam was kissing his face before claiming his lips almost desperately.

"It wasn't your fault Dean. I was so scared for you and yeas, it hurt but I knew you didn't want what was happening. When she…..I couldn't watch her do that to you, I knew how much it had to be hurting you inside. I love you Dean, so much. What she did, I waned to rip her apart but I couldn't do anything. I've never felt so helpless, even when we were human." Sam admitted and Dean frowned.

"You were talking to me, telling me it wasn't my fault but I didn't hear you. It's weird, I can remember you being there now but it's like there was a sheet of glass between us, even now you're voice then sounds distorted." Dean admitted.

"But you can hear me now." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, leaning into his touch.

"Hear and see. I remember feeling like she was my whole world but I know it wasn't real. This is real." Dean promised and Sam relaxed.  
"What freed me?"

"Adam shot her and then Ruby with the Colt. You just, you screamed and collapsed, you were shaking so badly. Adam got me free of the altar and I held you and the bond just snapped back. I could feel how scared you were and how bad you felt. You were out for several hours then."

"Bobby's, I remember being at Bobby's?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah you woke up but you wouldn't speak, just clung to me and cried. You reacted to Cas though when he came in. But after that…you would wake up but you wouldn't react to anything, you just stared blankly, sometimes you cried. We tried for a month but nothing so I brought you here. The demons were even sending their best wishes." Sam told him and then laughed at the look on Dean's face.  
"Apparently my temper's been a bit….nasty with you out of it. Bet you never thought a demon would want you well. It's been five months down here Dean. I've been keeping the others updated through Alice. Now that you're awake we should go see them, let them know you're okay."

"Tomorrow? Not yet, I….."

"It's okay Dean, I understand. Come on, bet you're starving." Sam said to lighten the mood and Dean nodded.

* * *

Dean smiled as Adam practically flew into his arms, hugging his littlest brother tightly.

"It's okay Adam, I'm okay." He promised as he felt Adam shake with sobs.

"I was so scared." Adam admitted and Dean smiled at him.

"You saved me kiddo; you killed her and freed me. I am so proud of you, you must have been terrified but you still did it." Dean praised and Adam smiled at him before stepping back, letting Bobby in.

"I'm glad you're back Dean. Sam was a real pain in the ass without you." Bobby teased and Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel stepped forward and Dean grinned when the angel hugged him awkwardly.

"I am glad you have recovered, I did not like seeing you like that." Castiel admitted softly and Dean smiled at him.

"Thank you. You're not in trouble are you?"

"Surprisingly it appears not. With Ruby's demise it seems all has been forgiven." Castiel admitted and Dean smiled.

"Good, I didn't like you being in trouble for us." Dean told him and Castiel smiled at him.  
"So Bobby, got any of you're famous chilli or steaks?"

_TBC…_


	21. Chapter 21a

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Okay this is the SamDean ending so for those of you who don't want the threesome this is your last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed!_

**Chapter 21a**

Sam could feel Dean's amusement as Sam telekinetically juggled spoons for their niece, just like he'd once done for Dean so many years ago. Adam walked in and just shook his head and the little girl squealed in delight.

"Daddy!" She ran over to Adam and he lifted her up.

"Hey Anna, Uncle Sam showing you tricks?" Adam asked and she nodded. "Sam…." Adam mock grumbled and Sam smiled at him. "Mommy's behind me, go say hi." Adam put her down and the four year old took off towards her Mom. "Thanks for babysitting." Adam said and Sam hugged him.

"No problem, we love the little thing." Dean told him and Adam elbowed him.

"My daughter is not a thing Dean."

"If you say so little brother." Dean teased, despite the fact that Adam now looked the same age as Dean. It hurt, seeing their baby brother ageing before their eyes, it seemed like every time they came topside Adam had aged another two years. Little Anna had just shot up since the last time they'd seen her. Sensing his pain Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed his neck.

"Hello Sam, Dean." Louisa said, Anna on her hip. She smiled and kissed her husband, Adam taking Anna back from her. "Thanks for taking care of Anna for us, it was great to spend a whole weekend alone together." She told them and then hit Dean when he leered at them, making Sam laugh.

"You sticking around for a while?" Adam asked as he got Anna some juice.

"Yeah, Cas is due down in a few days and we haven't seen him in a while." Dean answered. Adam grinned at them and they realised that Adam really missed them when they weren't around. If Adam hadn't met Louisa they would have agreed to what he'd wanted once, to let him come to Hell with them. But he was a family man now and they both loved their niece and sister-in-law.

* * *

Dean stood nervously as Sam gently checked Bobby over and then tucked the quilt around him more firmly. "Sammy?" He whispered and Sam glanced at him, that one look was all that was needed, Bobby was dying. Dean stumbled over to the bed and clasped a clammy hand in his, Bobby slowly opening his eyes. He managed a small smiled for his boys; he already knew what Sam had found. Too many years of drinking and being thrown into walls had taken a massive toll on his body.

"S'okay." Bobby whispered and Dean shook his head. "Stubborn." Bobby stated and Dean nodded. Bobby squeezed his hand weakly and Dean trembled in grief, tears clouding green eyes.

"It'll be okay Bobby, Cas will watch over you and you'll be with your wife again." Sam soothed and a tear slipped from Bobby's eye.

"Never see you again." He breathed and the brothers nodded. "Don't want that." Bobby admitted and Sammy took his other hand.

"Bobby it'll be alright, you'll be happy and at peace. You'll probably be so busy with Karen you'll forget all about us." Sam told him and Bobby glared at him, he would never forget his boys, never. "Bobby you'd hate hell, all the demons, souls being tortured…..ending up a demon yourself." Sam argued.

"Don't care, not leaving you." Bobby told him, staring at him and Dean looked over as Cas appeared, the angel liked Bobby and had offered to escort his soul to Heaven.

"He wants to go to hell." Dean whispered and Castiel blinked, walking closer to the dying hunter.

"You do not wish to be with your wife?" The angel asked and Bobby stared at him.

"Can't leave them." He murmured and they all knew he was fading fast.

"Bobby….." Dean tried and Bobby just looked at him, smiling softly. "Have you even done anything to deserve hell? Cas is here to escort you upstairs." Dean tried.

"No." Bobby argued weakly.

"Cas?" Sam asked and the angle shrugged.

"The very fact he wants to go to hell is not enough."

"So what? We make a deal with him or something?" Dean snapped.

Bobby groaned and moved his hand, grabbing his hunting knife and ramming it into his stomach.

"Bobby!" Sam and Dean screamed, moving to try and help him.

"Apparently Bobby has solved the issue. Suicide is enough to send him to hell." Castile stated sadly.

"Bobby…" Sam whispered sadly, taking his hand again.

"Sammy you better go to meet him, I'll stay until….." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"I'll see you soon Bobby, it'll be okay." Sam whispered and then vanished.

Dean held the hunter, talking softly to him as he bled out in his arms. It was obviously painful but Bobby didn't make a noise, just listened to Dean until finally his eyes slid shut, his hand falling limp from Dean's. Dean choked on a sob and gently laid him out on the bed. Castiel touched the body, healing the wound and making it look like he was simply asleep, preserving his body for when Bobby became a demon.

"Thanks." Dean whispered and Castiel nodded. "You mad?"

"No, it was his decision."

"Yeah, I better get back there, help Sam make sure Bobby's okay.

* * *

Dean walked beside Bobby, keeping close since it was the one time hunters' first time out amongst the other beings of hell. Dean could tell Bobby was nervous but none of the demons approached, knowing better than to get in Dean's way. "You okay?" He whispered and Bobby looked at him.

"You…..you were out here?" Bobby whispered and Dean nodded. "I'm…I'm glad Sam came and saved you." He told him and Dean smiled at him.

"Wanna go back?" Dean offered and Bobby nodded. Dean took him back to the rooms that Sam had added to theirs for Bobby to live in. He had a bedroom, lounge room and bathroom with anything he could want.

* * *

Sam and Dean watched as Adam concentrated on not tripping over his own feet as he led little Anna down the aisle towards her future husband. It had been amusing over the last year to see Adam freaking out over Anna dating and then becoming engaged. Now she was marrying a lawyer of all things, then again Sam had been on his way to becoming a lawyer once. Adam glanced over at them and smiled, his brothers smiling back at him. The ceremony was nice and simple and the reception was at a very nice restaurant.

"You happy?" Sam asked as he joined Adam in watching Anna and Matt dancing.

"Matt's a good guy and he makes her happy." Adam answered softly. "How's Bobby?"

"He's good; he's gone home to the scrapyard for a bit to see the old place." Sam told him and Adam smiled.

"I kind of miss that place. He'll come say hi?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to intrude with the wedding and all."

"He would have been welcome." Adam told him.

* * *

They laughed as they found Bobby fiddling with his old truck. The newest demon looked up and then grinned as he saw Adam, shocked out how much older the youngest Winchester was.

"So I got a lead on a werewolf…anyone up for a hunt?" Dean offered and Bobby grinned, then they all looked at Adam who rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" He answered and they all laughed.

_The End._

_SamCasDean version to come. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Discalimer: Not mine._

_This is the SamCasDean ending and the final chapter to this fic! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 21b**

Castiel was curled up in a ball, shivering. A distant part of his mind recognised it as shock but he couldn't concentrate on it. All he knew was he was cold and everything hurt.

"Cas!" A voice called and he whimpered, curling tighter until warm hands touched him and then he tried to get closer to that warmth. "What did they do to you?" The voice whispered, pulling him into its arms. Castiel clung to the one holding him, needing the warmth and closeness to ground him. Slowly he managed to open his eyes to see scared green staring back at him.

"De...D...Dean..." He managed to get out eventually and the demon relaxed.

"Yeah Cas, I've got you. Sammy's on his way, we're gonna take care of you now." Dean whispered gently.

"Hurts." Castiel whimpered and Dean frowned.

"What hurts Cas? Where's the pain?" Dean questioned and Castiel shivered.

"Everywhere. Wings..." Castiel bit back a scream as Dean's hand ghosted over where his wings used to be.

"Shh, it's all right, just hold on." Dean murmured and then smiled as Sam appeared.

"You found him." Sam breathed in relief but then he got a good look at the angel he had come to call friend. "What happened?"

"Don't know, he was like this when I found him. He's freezing and his wings...it looks like they were torn out Sam. We have to help him!" Dean said and Sam wrapped his arms around them both.

"We will Dean. Cas, can you close your eyes for a little bit?" Sam asked and Castiel obediently shut them. As soon as he did Sam transported them to Hell. They moved Castiel over to their bed and his eyes opened. He whimpered in fear as he looked around and Dean crawled up beside him, moving him so the angel's head was in his lap.

"It's okay Castiel, you know we're not going to hurt you." Dean soothed, running his fingers through the short hair. He kept it up as Sam gently removed Castiel's clothes, both of their eyes flashing in anger at what was revealed."Who did this to you?" Dean whispered and Castiel shuddered.

"Others." He answered.

"You're going to stay with us now, okay Cas? You'll never go back there and we'll protect you." Sam promised and blue eyes slowly focused on him.

"Sammy, how can we stop them?" Dean whispered, hoping Castiel wouldn't hear him.

"If...if he was one of us..." Sam pondered and Dean's eyes went wide. "I know you're attracted to him Dean, we both are." Sam whispered and Dean blushed slightly.

"Could we make this work?"

"We have to for his sake." Sam answered and Dean nodded. He knew it was all they could do, Castiel was still an angel, despite what had been done to him and so could not stay in hell for long. "Cas? We can make it better but you'll never be able to go back if we do." Sam told him and Castiel stared at him with wide eyes.

"Would you like to stay with us Cas? We won't let anyone hurt you." Dean told him and Castiel looked between them before nodding hesitantly. Both demons wanted to kill a few angels for what they'd done to the usually strong angel in their arms. No angel should ever be so broken.

"It might hurt a little but then it'll get better, you can squeeze our hands if it helps, okay?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded, gripping their hands. Sam's features shifted and he lowered his face to the angel's neck. Castiel whimpered but then forced himself to stay still. Dean's free hand gently caressed Castiel's face.

"It's okay Cas, look at me. Just focus on me." Dean encouraged him and Castiel looked up at him as Sam bit down on the vein. Castiel hissed in pain, squeezing their hands tightly but he kept his eyes locked with Dean's who kept up the soothing talk. Soon he had trouble keeping his eyes open and his body began to feel heavy and unresponsive. He whimpered again and then Sam was leaning over him, blood on his lips.

"It's alright, that bits over. You have to drink as much as you can, okay?" Sam asked and Castiel managed a lethargic nod. Then Sam's wrist was in front of his mouth, the vein torn open. Castiel grimaced as the blood hit his tongue but then he was greedily swallowing the demonic blood. Sam nodded to Dean who manoeuvred Castiel until he had access to the angel's throat. He bit down gently and began draining the last of the angelic blood from him even as his body was replenished with demonic. When he had drunk it all he took Sam's place in feeding Castiel until the poor angel passed out. They wriggled around until they were under the blankets, Castiel cradled between them. Dean soon fell asleep but Sam stayed awake, watching over them. He smiled as he felt the small shift inside Castiel, he wasn't a demon yet but the process had started and his wounds were healing.

* * *

Castiel bit back a moan as gentle, warm hands massaged the skin where his wings once were. It felt odd not to have them anymore but the other changes he could feel happening tended to take his attention away from that. The changes...scared him but Dean and Sam were always with him to offer comfort. Like the massage Dean was currently giving him while Sam ran a bath. All three of them were naked, had been since they'd arrived what he guessed was several days ago and...for the first time ever he found himself noticing others nakedness. He knew he was clinging to them when they probably wanted time alone to be together now that the danger had passed but he couldn't help it, they were the one stable thing he had left.

Becoming a demon, one of the things he'd fought all his existence scared him, but not as much as it once would have. He'd spent so much time with Sam and Dean that he knew becoming a demon didn't have to change him too much. He accepted that the two were fully capable of loving each other and even humans, something his brothers had been unable to see.

After he'd woken that first time Sam had explained what was happening to him. His transformation was different to both of theirs because he'd been an angel, not human, before. It would take longer, be painful at times and would leave him weak until it was complete. It was like he had an extra step to undergo. They had gone from human, or mostly human, to demon. He had to go from angel to partly human to demon. That was why they drank his blood and then fed him theirs, they had to remove his angelic blood. Once he got past the initial pain the bloodsucking part actually wasn't that bad and he was sort of curious as to what he'd look like as a demon. Sam said he'd share similarities with them since it was their blood that was changing him.

Sam came out and between them they gently lifted Castiel from the bed and helped him into the bath, washing him and helping him stay relaxed. Castiel just soaked up the gentle touches and words, unused to such attention. He just floated limply in the water as the tended to him and then they eventually got out and put him to bed, curling around him protectively.

* * *

"Hey Bobby? Adam?" Dean called and the two males rushed into the living room where Dean was waiting.

"Dean!" His little brother yelled and Dean grinned as he caught the younger male in a quick hug. "What are you doing here? Is Sam here too?" Adam asked and Dean shook his head.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, seeing the seriousness in Dean's eyes.

"It's Cas, he….I found him in an alley in New York. The other angels…..weren't as forgiving as they made Castiel believe. He's with us now." Dean explained as he sat down, Adam beside him.

"An angel in hell….is he still an angel?" Bobby asked and Dean sighed.

"He was but as long as he was one of them they could have forcibly called him back, we couldn't let that happen. He….he was broken Bobby. They ripped his wings out. He's almost human now with just a spark of demonic power. Sam reckons he'll be a demon in another decade or so, hell time." Dean explained and Adam scowled.

"Why would they do that to him? Just because he worked with you?" Adam asked and Dean just looked over at him.

"I don't know Adam. But you two need to be extra careful, just in case. In fact here." Dean held out two leather necklaces and Bobby and Adam each took one. "These will take you straight to our living room in hell if you're in life threatening danger." Dean explained and Adam quickly lowered his over his head.

* * *

Sam kissed Castiel gently even as Dean ran his hands over the ex-angel's body, feeling the faint scars from where his wings had once been. The two took their time, knowing Castiel had never been touched in such a way before. They spent hours just gently touching and exploring his body, letting him touch all he wanted in return and then eventually Dean rolled onto his back with Castiel on top of him and then spread his legs to their new lover. Castiel stared at him in shock before Sam came up behind him and gently taught him what to do to drive Dean wild.

* * *

"Ouch!" The exclamation from the other room had Castiel sitting up and then slowly leaving the bed to stagger to the doorway. Sam and Dean were out dealing with things in hell so who had made that noise? He paused at stared at the crumpled form on the floor before it uncurled to reveal a familiar human. Castiel staggered to his side and sat down to check him for injuries.

"Hi Castiel." Adam whispered and the ex-angel nodded at him.

"What happened?"

"I was with Bobby and…..we were attacked by something, not sure…..Bobby! Is he here?" Adam sat up, or tried to before crying out in pain and Castiel put a hand on his back only to feel the wetness on the young man's shirt. He helped him sit up and was unsurprised to find a large gash on the males back. As an angel he could have healed the wound easily but now all he could do was try to stem the bleeding. The outer door burst open and Dean rushed inside, ready to fight until he saw Castile tending to Adam on the floor.

"Get into some trouble little brother?" Dean teased to hide his fear as he grabbed some cloths to clean Adam up.

"Bobby was with him." Castiel stated and Dean froze before sending that info to Sam who stopped his meeting and headed to Earth to look for the hunter.

* * *

Adam bounced into the living room excitedly, waiting impatiently for someone to realise he was there. After seeing something he really wished he could forget the one time he'd gone into the bedroom he'd learnt to simply wait in the living room when he went to hell to visit his brothers and…brother-in-law? He wasn't really sure what to call Castiel but figured it fit the new demon well enough.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Sam was wrapping him up in a welcoming hug and Adam laughed as he returned it.

"Someone in a good mood today." Sam teased, yellow eyes dancing with amusement even as the colour faded to hazel. Adam didn't find their demonic forms scary or anything but he knew they preferred appearing human when with him or Bobby.

"Open it." Adam demanded as he pushed an envelope at Sam who raised an eyebrow but did so and then hugged his little brother again.

"Congratulations!" Sam yelled and Adam grinned.

"I got in? Really?" Adam asked and Sam nodded, handing him the acceptance letter. Adam Winchester had been accepted as a pre-med student to Stanford.

* * *

From their position at the back they could see Bobby closer to the front, his wheelchair parked in an out of the way spot. Castiel stood between Sam and Dean as they watched Adam's graduation ceremony, the youngest demon leaning against his tallest lover, Sam's arm around his waist. Dean was too busy practically bouncing in place to notice the amused looks on their faces as they watched him. For someone who had hated school and had thought Sam was wasting his time with college he was rather excited to see Adam graduate. After it was done the three demons, ex-hunter and new doctor went out to dinner to celebrate.

"So do you know what you're doing next?" Dean asked and Adam nodded.

"I have a research job, looking to spinal injuries." Adam answered and they all glanced at Bobby.

"Adam…." Bobby whispered.

"If you hadn't…I just want to help you and others Bobby." Adam admitted and Bobby nodded at him, smiling proudly at the boy. They were all proud of Adam for wanting to work in such a hard field.

* * *

"Adam?" Dean yelped in shock and the newly arrived soul gave him a sheepish look.

"Hi Dean. I uh, I think I'm dead." The forty year old doctor admitted and Dean just stared at him before laughing and hugging him.

"Welcome home little brother."

_The end_


End file.
